novia embarazada del principe italianoADT
by shizu-chan akira
Summary: Era día de retribución para el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha . Las negociaciones del aristócrata italiano para hacerse con el banco SCH de Manhattan estaban a punto de dar frutos. Pero no esperaba ver a Sakura Haruno, nieta del actual dueño del banco… ¡Y que estaba embarazada de Sasuke!(*recuerde no soy dueña DE LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA TRAMA)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ella caminaba de prisa por la acera, envuelta de pies a cabeza por un abrigo de cuero de ante negro, las botas de taco aguja resonaban agudamente sobre la acera, tenía la cabeza doblada para guarecerse de la lluvia arremolinada por el viento, y chocó contra Sasuke justo cuando éste bajaba del taxi.

El portero se adelantó, pero Sasuke, soltando el maletín, ya la había tomado por los hombros.

—Tranquila—le dijo con amabilidad.

Cuando lo miró, la capucha cayó hacia atrás, y Sasuke, siempre apreciativo de la belleza, sonrió.

Era hermosa, de contextura elegante, con una boca suave e invitadora, y ojos de un azul profundo, como el de las perla en primavera. Y todo enmarcado por una masa de rizos sueltos color miel. Si uno tenía que ser atropellarlo por alguien, ésta era, sin dudas la mujer que un hombre inteligente elegiría.

— ¿Está bien?

Ella se zafó de su agarre.

—Estoy bien

—Es todo culpa mía—dijo él, amable—Debí haber visto por dónde…

—Sí—dijo la mujer—debió.

Sasuke parpadeó. Ella lo miraba con total desprecio. Ahora su sonrisa se desvaneció. A pesar de que era romano, había pasado buena parte de su vida en Manhattan. Entendía que la civilidad no era un arte aquí, pero fue ella quien cayó sobre él.

—Le ruego me disculpe, _signorina_, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—respondió ella con frialdad—Supongo que la gente como usted piensa que es dueña de la calle.

Sasuke levantó las manos de sus hombros con exagerado cuidado.

—Mire, no sé cuál sea su problema, pero…

—Usted—dijo secamente—es mi problema.

¿Y esto? Una Mona Lisa con el temperamento de una bruja. La caballerosidad innata del viejo mundo entró en conflicto con la actitud del nuevo mundo. Y la actitud ganó.

—Sabe—le dijo bruscamente—Le pedí disculpas cuando en realidad no había por qué, y me está hablando como si yo fuera basura. Podría tener mejores modales.

—Sólo porque soy una mujer…

— ¿Eso es lo que eres?—Su sonrisa era tan fría como las palabras—Veamos si es verdad—Con el temperamento en alza y una lógica disparada del infierno, Sasuke jaló a la rubia y la besó.

Duró menos de un segundo. Sólo un roce rápido de su boca sobre la de ella, y luego la soltó. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver los ojos perla ampliarse de asombro…

Y en sus labios quedó atrapado el sabor rico y dulce de ella. Una dulzura celestial.

¿Estaría _un po'pazzo**[1]**_? Tenía que ser. Sólo un loco jalaría a una mujer de temperamento endemoniado en sus brazos, en plena Quinta Avenida.

—Tú—dijo ella—Tú…tú…

Ah, pero había valido la pena, porque ahora podía verla así, echando humo como una máquina a vapor y con su comportamiento helado hecho jirones.

Ella se zafó de sus manos y levantó un brazo. Iba a darle una bofetada, podía verlo en sus impresionantes ojos, que ahora lanzaban rayos letales. Probablemente lo merecía, pero estaría condenado si la dejaría hacerlo. Así que inclinó la cabeza hacia la suya y le dijo en voz baja.

—Pégame…y te prometo que haré que el mundo se derrumbe a tu alrededor

Los labios femeninos formaron una frase que no hubiera imaginado que una mujer supiera. Al menos no las mujeres que formaban parte de su mundo. Ninguna de ellas habría acusado a un hombre de algo que claramente era culpa de ellas.

Bueno, ¿por qué ser modesto? La verdad era que ninguna mujer que conocía lo habría acusado de algo, aunque tuviera la culpa.

La bruja le lanzó una mirada relumbrante, y él se la devolvió. Luego pasó junto a él, con su melena rubia miel llena de gotas de lluvia y el abrigo de ante negro ondeando tras ella, como una vela.

La observó marcharse hasta que se perdió en la multitud cubierta de paraguas, que corría bajo la fría lluvia de marzo. Luego respiró hondo y se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos del portero.

Nada. Ni el más leve asomo de reconocimiento de que hubiera pasado algo inusual, pero claro, esto era Nueva York. Los neoyorquinos habían aprendido hace mucho que lo más sensato era no saber nada.

Una maldita buena cosa que él debería aprender. Besarla había sido suficientemente malo. Un desafío a que llamara a la policía…

Sasuke se estremeció.

¡Qué estúpido podía ser el hombre! Su cara podría haber aparecido en la sección policial del diario, y esa no era exactamente la publicidad que alguien querría antes de una reunión con el nonagenario cabeza de una compañía de inversión, que se enorgullecía del decoro y la confidencialidad.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza. El portero ya había recogido el maletín, así que Sasuke lo tomó y se dirigió al hotel.

Su habitación estaba en el piso 43, lo que le daba una excelente vista del parque y del horizonte. Cuando empezara a buscar un lugar permanente para vivir en la ciudad, querría una vista así.

Sasuke arrojó la gabardina sobre una silla. Si todo iba bien, después de la reunión del lunes, se pondría en contacto con un agente de bienes raíces.

¿«Si»? No había un «si» relacionado con esto. La palabra no estaba en su léxico. Nunca iba detrás de algo sin estar malditamente seguro de saber cuándo, dónde y cómo conseguirlo. Ese enfoque era la clave de su éxito.

Con la punta del pie se sacó los zapatos, se despojó de la ropa y se metió en la ducha.

Estaba totalmente preparado para la reunión del lunes y la largamente esperada adquisición de Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno.

Su imperio financiero era enorme, con oficinas en Londres, París, Singapur, y, por supuesto, Roma.

Ya era hora de que Uchiha International entrara en el mercado de Nueva York. Por eso, quería algo que se convirtiera en la joya de sus empresas. Y allí estaba Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno, en el escalón más alto, y cuya lista de clientes era una competencia de Quién es Quién en la riqueza y el poder estadounidense.

Sólo una cosa quedaba en el camino: el presidente de SCH, Kakashi Haruno.

—No tengo idea de qué querría hablar conmigo—le dijo el viejo cuando finalmente había accedido a contestar las llamadas telefónicas de Sasuke.

—He oído rumores—le había respondido Sasuke con cuidado—de que usted está considerando un cambio.

—Quiere decir—había dicho Haruno sin rodeos—que ha escuchado que me voy a morir pronto. Bueno, se lo aseguro, señor, que no es así.

—Lo que he oído—le había contestado Sasuke—es que un hombre con su buen juicio cree en la planificación del futuro.

Haruno había emitido un sonido que podría haber sido una risa.

—Tocado, _Signore_ Uchiha . Pero le aseguro que cualquier cambio que podría llegar a considerar no sería de interés para usted. Esta es una empresa de propiedad familiar, y así lo ha sido por más de doscientos años. El banco ha pasado de una generación a otra—hizo una breve pausa apenas perceptible—Pero no espero que usted entienda la importancia de esto.

Sasuke había pensado lo bueno que era que no estuvieran cara a cara. Pero aún así, tuvo que trabajar duro para controlar su temperamento. Haruno era un hombre viejo, pero estaba en pleno dominio de sus facultades, y lo que dijo había sido un insulto deliberado, apenas disimulado.

La comunidad financiera internacional era como un club exclusivo. Todos sabían quién era quién, y lo que Haruno sabía de Sasuke era que su riqueza y categoría, a pesar de su título, no provenían ni de legados ni de herencias, sino que eran exclusivamente de su propia creación.

Y para los Kakashi Haruno de este mundo, esa no era una imagen deseable.

Y probablemente tampoco lo fuera para las rubias-miel de la Quinta Avenida, filosofó Sasuke, y luego se preguntó de dónde demonios había venido ese pensamiento.

Lo que importaba, lo único que importaba este fin de semana, era su negocio con Haruno. Tanto importaba que había mantenido el tono de su voz neutral para responder al comentario sarcástico del viejo bastardo.

—Por el contrario—había dicho Sasuke—lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo también creo en mantener la tradición—Había hecho una pausa, midiendo cada palabra—También creo que le haría un flaco favor a su institución si se niega a escuchar lo que tengo para decirle.

Había apostado a que Haruno mordería el anzuelo. Y no había mucho de azar en apuesta, considerando lo que Sasuke sabía.

SCH, ciertamente, siempre había sido de propiedad familiar y gerenciado por ellos mismos. El problema era que el anciano se enfrentaba a su noventa cumpleaños y su única heredera era una nieta que aún iba a la escuela.

Aún en la escuela…y mujer.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que «tradición» para Kakashi Haruno, era entregar las riendas del negocio a un heredero, no a una heredera. Haruno nunca había ocultado lo que pensaba acerca de las mujeres en los negocios.

Y era probablemente lo único en lo que ambos podían estar de acuerdo, reflexionó Sasuke mientras salía de la ducha. Y era en lo que basaría sus argumentos en la mañana del lunes.

Las mujeres eran demasiado emocionales, impredecibles e indisciplinadas. Estaban bien como asistentes, e incluso, a veces, como jefes de áreas… ¿pero para tomar altas decisiones?

No hasta que la ciencia descubriera la manera de superar los altibajos vertiginosos que les producían las hormonas. No era culpa de ellas, era simplemente un hecho de la vida.

Y eso, pensó Sasuke mientras se ponía unos pantalones de lanilla gris, un jersey de cachemira negro y unos mocasines, era su as en la manga.

Sasuke era el único inversor que podía permitirse el lujo de comprar SCH en forma privada. Eso significaba que Haruno no tenía a quién acudir, excepto a él. A menos que quisiera vender su venerable institución a uno de esas corporaciones gigantes, hambrientas de ese tipo de empresas, y vivir lo suficiente como para verla desaparecer en sus fauces.

Él era la salvación del viejo y ambos lo sabían. El momento de la verdad había llegado la semana anterior, cuando la secretaria de Haruno lo llamó y le dijo que su jefe accedería a una breve reunión, únicamente por cortesía.

—Por supuesto—había dicho Sasuke con calma, pero cuando colgó, había agitado un puño en señal de victoria.

La reunión significaba una sola cosa: el viejo admitía la derrota y vendería. Oh, sin duda, primero lo haría bailar a su son, haciéndolo atravesar un par de aros, ¿pero qué tan malo podría ser eso?

Sasuke se puso una chaqueta de cuero y cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

No bailaría, pero movería los pies al compás de la música lo suficiente como para aplacar al viejo bastardo. Luego, Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno sería suya. Nada mal para un chico que había crecido en la más abyecta pobreza, pensó Sasuke, mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

La lluvia había cesado, aunque el cielo estaba gris y estaba húmedo. El portero paró un taxi.

—Sesenta y tres de Lexington—le indicó al conductor.

Iba a encontrarse con sus amigos, en el Club Eastside. Los tres habían estado de acuerdo ayer, por e-mail, sobre los beneficios de una resolución rápida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu habían tenido que volar.

Aviones privados o no, los músculos estaban igualmente agarrotados después de un vuelo internacional, aparentemente interminable.

Luego irían a algún lugar tranquilo para cenar y hablarían de los viejos tiempos. Tenía ganas de eso. Suigetsu, Gaara y él se conocían desde hacía trece años, cuando se habían encontrado en un bar, justo al lado del campus de Yale. Aquellos tres chicos de dieciocho años, de tres partes distintas del mundo, se reunían desde entonces para preguntarse cómo demonios habían sobrevivido en este país extraño.

¿Sobrevivido? Prosperado más bien. Habían formado una estrecha amistad, y aunque ahora se veían con menos frecuencia, dado los intereses comerciales particulares, todavía eran los mejores amigos.

Y todavía solteros, que era exactamente lo que los tres querían. De hecho, siempre empezaban la noche con el mismo brindis.

—La vida—diría Gaara solemnemente—es corta.

—Y el matrimonio—añadiría Suigetsu aún más solemnemente—es para siempre.

La última parte del brindis se la dejaban a Sasuke.

—Y la libertad—decía de manera dramática—la libertad, señores, ¡lo es todo!

Sonreía mientras el coche se detenía en frente al Club Eastside.

Estaba emplazado en lo que en el siglo XIX había sido una cuadra de brownstones[2], y que luego fueron desmantelados y combinados para formar una única estructura.

Era un gimnasio muy exclusivo.

El Eastside no hacía publicidad. Ni tenía cartel ni ninguna otra señal identificadora para los transeúntes. La membrecía era sólo por invitación, y reservada sólo a aquellos que valoraban la privacidad y podían pagar la altísima cuota que la garantizaba. En consecuencia, el club carecía totalmente de cosas pretenciosas. Nada aparatos modernos, ni música de fondo, y la única parte del gimnasio con una pared de espejos era la zona de pesas, para que uno pudiera examinar si se estaban levantando correctamente.

Además de las pesas, había sacos de arena, una piscina y una pista de atletismo cubierta. Y lo mejor de todo, el Eastside era exclusivo para hombres.

Las mujeres eran una distracción. Además, pensaba Sasuke mientras insertaba su tarjeta en la ranura de la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, era bueno alejarse de ellas por un tiempo.

Había tratado a suficientes mujeres en su vida, demasiadas creía a veces, que al concluir una relación terminaban en lágrimas. Él era, según había escuchado por lo bajo «una buen partido». Se mofaba de eso, pero para sí mismo admitía que probablemente fuera cierto. ¿Por qué pecar de modesto?

—Buenas noches, señor Uchiha . Me alegro de verlo otra vez.

—Jack—dijo Sasuke cordialmente. Firmó y se dirigió a los vestuarios.

Tenía dinero. Un jet privado. Coches. Era dueño de una estación de esquí en Aspen, de una propiedad frente al mar en Mustique**[3]**, un _pied-a-terre**[4]**_ en París y, por supuesto, el _palazzo_ en Roma, que supuestamente había llegado a la familia Uchiha a través de Julio César.

Eso era lo que su bisabuela había afirmado siempre.

Sasuke pensaba que lo más probable era que hubiera llegado a ellos a través de un ladrón de la época de César, pero nunca la había desmentido. Había amado a la anciana como nunca había amado a nadie. Siempre agradecía haber podido hacer su primer millón y restaurar el antiguo pero decrépito _Palazzo_ Uchiha antes de que ella muriera.

El placer de la anciana había alegrado su corazón. Le había gustado hacerla feliz. De hecho, le gustaba hacer feliz a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Era sólo cuando sus exigencias se volvían poco razonables y empezaban con frases como «hablemos del futuro», «la importancia de sentar cabeza», ¡casi podía sentir el peso físico de la frase!, Sasuke entendía que «hacerlas felices» no era tan importante como «no comprometerse». De ninguna manera. No él. No todavía.

¿Por una noche? Por supuesto. ¿Una semana? Sí. Incluso un mes, o dos. Demonios, tampoco era del tipo que salta de cama en cama…

¿Cómo sería la mujer del abrigo de ante negro en la cama? ¿Una tigresa de melena de miel? ¿O una reina de hielo?

No es que le importara. Sólo era curiosidad intelectual. Le gustaban las mujeres que disfrutaban de su femineidad, que les gustaba ser apreciada por un hombre.

Sasuke colgaba sus cosas en el casillero.

No hacía falta ser un psicólogo para darse cuenta de que la tigresa no era ese tipo de mujer. Aunque, en la cama del hombre apropiado, tal vez podría serlo.

La melena. El delicado rostro ovalado. Los ojos increíbles, y esa boca sensible.

Porque sí, había sentido su sensibilidad, a pesar de lo breve del roce…_Fantástico_.

Demonios. Estaba teniendo una erección por una mujer que lo había insultado y que nunca volvería a ver. No quería pensar ni en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer. No este fin de semana. Nada de distracciones. Nada de sexo. Como un atleta, él creía en la abstinencia antes de un _mano a mano_. Tenía que concentrarse en la reunión del lunes.

Para correr se puso unos pantalones cortos de algodón gris, una sudadera vieja de Yale y unas zapatillas Nike. Un entrenamiento duro y sudoroso era justo lo que necesitaba.

El gimnasio estaba casi vacío. Bueno, era sábado por la noche. Sólo otro tipo estaba en la amplia estancia, esforzándose al máximo alrededor de la pista, con la intensidad solitaria del corredor dedicado.

Suigetsu.

Sasuke sonrió, se acercó trotando y se puso a la par.

— ¡Qué lento!—dijo, tomando el ritmo—Estamos caminando. ¿Estás envejeciendo que no puedes correr rápido?

Suigetsu, que tenía sus mismos treinta y uno, le lanzó una mirada impávida.

—Llamaré a los paramédicos cuando colapses.

—Fanfarrón…Cien dólares a que te puedo ganar.

— ¿Veinte vueltas?

—Cuarenta—dijo Sasuke, y salió disparado.

Momentos más tarde, luego de terminar en un ajustado empate, se miraron, respirando con dificultad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué tal, Roma?—dijo Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué tal, Atenas?

Las sonrisas de los hombres se ampliaron y se trabaron en un abrazo de oso.

—Hombre—dijo Suigetsu—estás hecho un bastardo sudoroso.

— ¡Oye! Tú no estás precisamente para un anuncio de la revista GQ[5]

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

Sasuke tomó un par de toallas de un box al lado de la pista y le tiró una a Suigetsu.

—Muy bien. Algo de problemas con el clima justo antes de aterrizar, pero nada importante. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Lo mismo—dijo Suigetsu, secándose la cara—realmente me gusta ese pequeño Learjet que compré.

—Pequeño…—dijo Sasuke riendo.

—Bueno, todavía no es tan grande como el tuyo.

—Lo mío siempre va a ser más grande que lo tuyo, Aristides.

—Ya querrías.

Se trataba de un viejo juego de bromas que los hizo sonreír abiertamente de nuevo.

—Y entonces—preguntó Sasuke— ¿Dónde está Gaara?

—Quedamos en reunirnos en…—Suigetsu miró su reloj—dos horas.

— ¿Eligieron un restaurante?

—Bueno, más o menos—

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa—dijo Suigetsu—que nuestro viejo amigo se compró un club. En el centro. «El club del minuto» dice él.

—Eso significa: Atestado. Ruidoso. Mucha música, mucho alcohol, y muchas mujeres espectaculares para pasar un buen rato…

—Suena terrible—dijo Suigetsu solemnemente.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se ponía la toalla sobre los hombros.

—Oh sí, lo sé. Pero tengo una reunión importante el lunes por la mañana.

—Bueno, lo mismo yo.

—Muy importante.

Suigetsu lo miró.

— ¿Y?—

—Y—dijo Sasuke, después de un momento—tengo la esperanza de concluir un acuerdo. Con Kakashi Haruno.

—Guau. Eso es importante. Así que esta noche celebraremos por adelantado, en el club de Gaara.

—Bueno, quiero mantener la concentración. Llegar a la cama a una hora decente, esta noche y mañana por la noche. Nada de alcohol. Nada de distracciones.

— ¡_Thee Mou!_ ¡No me digas! ¿Nada de sexo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Nada de sexo.

—El sexo no es una distracción. Es un ejercicio. Es bueno para el corazón.

—Es malo para la concentración.

—Esa es una creencia obsoleta.

—Lo creíamos cuando jugábamos al fútbol, ¿recuerdas? Y ganábamos.

—Ganábamos—dijo Suigetsu secamente—porque la competencia era pésima.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. Renunciar al sexo va contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

—Idiota—dijo Sasuke cariñosamente. Los hombres se dirigieron a la zona de pesas e hicieron sus selecciones—Es sólo cuestión de disciplina.

—A menos, claro, que sintieras una atracción tan instantánea que no pudieras ignorarla—gruñó Suigetsu mientras levantaba un par de pesas de veinte libras— ¿Pero cada cuánto pasa algo así?

—Nunca—respondió Sasuke, e inesperadamente la imagen de la rubia de ojos caliente y actitud fría pasó frente a sus ojos.

Él también estaba tratando de llegar a las veinte libras, pero en su lugar levantó un par de otras más pesadas, y trabajó con ellas hasta que su mente fue un espacio vacío llenado con dolor.

Más allá del centro de la ciudad, en una parte de Manhattan que, según se lo mirara, podría ser considerado, o bien un punto descubrir, o todavía un barrio marginal, Sakura Stafford Coleridge Haruno golpeó ruidosamente la puerta de su departamento detrás de ella, arrojó el abrigo de ante negro en una silla y se sacó a las patadas el par de botas.

El abrigo se deslizó de la silla. Las botas rebotaron contra la pared. Y a Sakura no le importó un comino.

Increíble, ¿Cómo un día que había empezado tan prometedor pudo terminar tan mal?

Sakura entró en la cocina, llenó la pava con agua, la puso a hervir, y luego cambió de opinión. Lo último que necesitaba era una carga de cafeína. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cargada, gracias a su abuelo.

¿Para qué la había llamado a su oficina, si no era para hacerle el anuncio que esperaba?

—En mayo me retiraré—le había dicho hacía casi un año—cuando llegue a los noventa, momento en el que pondré Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno a cargo de la persona que lo guiará por los próximos cincuenta años. Una persona que, por supuesto, lleve adelante el linaje Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno.

Linaje. Eso era tan importante para Kakashi como respirar, y para ella era muy conveniente, porque Sakura era la única que cumplía tanto con el linaje como con la educación adecuada para asumir el mando.

Tenía una licenciatura en finanzas y una maestría en gestión empresarial. Había pasado las vacaciones de verano del internado escolar en el SCH. Sabía más sobre el banco que nadie, incluyendo al abuelo, que aún creía en un mundo desprovisto de computadoras y correo electrónico.

Sakura entró en el dormitorio y metódicamente se quitó el traje de lana gris y la blusa de seda blanca que había considerado apropiado para la reunión con el abuelo, esta tarde. Había querido lucir seria, aunque sabía muy bien que se podía hacer negocios tanto en vaqueros como vestida de Armani.

Incluso hasta había preparado un pequeño discurso para convencerlo de que no haría grandes cambios, a pesar de que mentalmente había cruzado los dedos, porque había cosas que definitivamente necesitaban un cambio.

Se había presentado en su oficina exactamente a las cuatro, pues Kakashi era un purista de la puntualidad. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla de piel frágil, se había sentado donde le indicó y cruzado las manos…Y escuchó cómo le decía que aún no había llegado a una decisión sobre quién lo reemplazaría.

_Mantén la calma_, se había dicho a sí misma. Y lo había hecho, o al menos se las había arreglado para parecer calmada cuando le preguntó qué tanto tenía que pensar.

—Ya me habías dicho que sería yo, abuelo.

—Dije que sería alguien capaz—dijo Kakashi enérgicamente.

—Alguien de mi linaje.

—Bueno…

La expresión de su rostro la había helado de espanto.

—No querrás decir… ¿Neji?

Neji. Su primo. O algo así. ¿Quién entendía las complejidades de los primos segundos de dos generaciones distintas, o lo que diablos fuera? Neji había rondado cobardemente el banco durante años para hacer las prácticas, lo mismo que ella, excepto que nunca había hecho una sola jornada de trabajo, nunca había hecho otra cosa que intentar manosearla en el depósito.

—No Neji—dijo finalmente, soltando el aire.

—Neji tiene un título en economía.

Sí. De una universidad que, probablemente, también le dio título en tejeduría de canastas.

—Tiene buena elocuencia.

La tenía, con tres o cuatro vodkas encima.

—Y—le había dicho su abuelo, guardando lo mejor para el final—Es un hombre.

Un hombre. Eso quería decir, derecho por naturaleza. Un príncipe, mientras que ella, por ser mujer, era una criatura menor.

Luego su abuelo se había puesto de pie, lo que indicaba que ya no era bienvenida ante la presencia real.

—Estate aquí el lunes por la mañana, Sakura. A las diez en punto. Entonces anunciaré mi decisión.

Despedida, así como así.

Así que salió por la puerta, se dirigió al viejo y sibilante ascensor, y en la calle había caminado a ciegas, sin idea de dónde demonios estaba ni a dónde ir.

Por eso no vio al hombre que casi la había tirado al suelo.

Ese hombre despreciable y horrible que había insistido en que era ella la que había chocado con él. ¡Que la había acusado de no ser una mujer cuando, maldita sea, era precisamente por eso que le iban a negar lo único que quería en la vida!

¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Qué idiota! Había rechazado dos ofertas de trabajo maravillosos, porque creía…había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer…

Estaba angustiada por eso cuando el hombre la había llevado por delante. Como si fuera invisible, lo que sin dudas era, porque era mujer. ¡Ah, la arrogancia de los hombres! La de él. La forma en que le apretó los hombros y la miró desde la encumbrada altura de su encumbrada masculinidad.

«Tranquila», le había dicho, y le había sonreído, ¿Y creía que esa…sonrisa, el leve dejo extranjero en la pronunciación de la palabra, los hombros anchos, el pelo renegrido, los ojos azul oscuros y la cara, que era el equivalente masculino a la de aquella que había puesto en marcha un millar de naves[6], compensaría su mala educación?

Sakura le había dicho lo que pensaba de él. A los hombres no les gustaba la sinceridad. Lo había aprendido hace mucho. Y éste, este…este…extraño mal educado, había decidido que necesitaba una lección, un recordatorio gráfico de su lugar en el universo…

La había besado. ¡La había besado! Había puesto su boca sobre la de ella, ese miserable y arrogante hijo de perra…

Una boca firme. Suave. Una boca, podría decirse, hecha para besos largos y profundos…

Dios, había algo mal con ella. La ira, la adrenalina, o como se llamara, bombeaba por sus venas y la tenía completamente estresada.

Un hombre sabría qué hacer para aliviar dicho estrés.

Iría un gimnasio y lo exudaría. En realidad, eso podría funcionar también para ella, pero su gimnasio, para mujeres, estaba cerrado. ¡Hey, era sábado! Noche de citas para el sexo débil, ¿no?

— ¡Vaya mierda!—dijo Sakura. Casi podía sentir el vapor saliéndole de las orejas.

O también, un hombre llamaría a sus amigotes y se reuniría con ellos en algún lugar atestado y ruidoso, a beber toneladas de cerveza. Eso es lo que los hombres bajo presión hacían, ¿no? Salir, beber, hablar de cosas tontas, conquistar mujeres…

El sexo era el gran relajante. Todo el mundo lo decía. Bueno, no ella, porque había tenido relaciones sexuales y distaban mucho de ser memorables. Pero, de acuerdo a todo lo que había leído, el sexo siempre podía disminuir los niveles de estrés. Sakura resopló.

Imagínate si una mujer hiciera eso. Llamar a una amiga, ir a un lugar ruidoso para beber y buscar un ligue. Irse a la cama con él, sin condiciones, sin ridículos cambio de nombres y teléfonos. Sólo cama. Sólo sexo.

Por supuesto, algunas mujeres lo hacían. Iban en busca de sexo. Sexo con un extraño. Un extraño de pelo oscuro. Ojos azules. Mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta, boca firme. Y ese acento casi imperceptible…

Sonó el teléfono, pero no atendió. Que el contestador automático tomara la llamada…

_—Hola_, —dijo su voz grabada y enérgica. —_Usted ha llamado al 555—6145. Por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono._

—Sakura, soy Sakura—

¡La última persona con la que quería hablar! Karinhabía conseguido un trabajo con Fox & Curtrain después de que Sakura se lo señalara.

—Yo no lo voy a tomar—le había aclarado— ¿Por qué no lo tomas tú?

¿Ciertamente, por qué?

—Sakura, mira, sé que esto no es lo tuyo, pero hay un nuevo club que abrió muy cerca de mi casa y se supone que va a estar lleno de gente muy animada. Y es el cumpleaños de Laura. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? La que estaba en el segundo piso de nuestro dormitorio. Está en la ciudad y nos hemos reunido un grupo para, ya sabes, echar una ojeada al club…—Se oyeron risas de fondo y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco—Bueno, Laura tiene razón. Para ver a los chicos, a ver si son tan guapos como dice todo el mundo.

—Sakura—dijo Sakura, levantando el teléfono.

— ¡Ah, estás ahí! Escucha, no sé qué estarás haciendo, pero…

—No estoy haciendo nada. He tenido…ya sabes…uno de esos días.

—Razón de más para venir con nosotros. A tomar una copa y escuchar música animada.

—Y ligar con un chico animado—se escuchó una voz femenina en el fondo, y luego otra ronda de risas.

—Eso es lo último que necesito—dijo Sakura—quiero decir, me parece que no estoy para eso. Ir a un club donde la música está tan fuerte que no se puede ni pensar. Entablar una conversación con un hombre, que me invite a una copa…

—Está bien. Lo sé. Es como un mercado de carne en exposición, pero a veces también puede ser divertido. Ya sabes. Sin cuestionamientos. Sólo una noche de diversión y juegos.

—Ya es bastante malo que los hombres piensen que ese es nuestro rol. Que somos unas inútiles, excepto para la cocina y el dormitorio. No tenemos que ponernos a jugar su estúpida fantasía.

Silencio. Luego Karinse aclaró la garganta.

—Está bien—dijo con cuidado—olvida que he llam…

—No es que me escandalice la idea de tener un ligue con algún espécimen de tapa central de revista, si quisiera.

—Uhmm, Sakura, mira, tengo que apurarme, así que…

— ¡Podría ir a ese club contigo, bailar, beber, y ligar con un tipo para tener una noche de sexo alucinante!

Otra vez silencio. Luego Karinhabló.

— ¿Entonces, uhm, estás diciendo que quieres ir con nosotros?

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda.

—Tienes razón, maldita sea, quiero ir—dijo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, vestida con un vestido de seda rojo que había comprado en oferta y que nunca se había puesto, porque no tuvo una razón para ello, al igual que un par de sandalias de tiras doradas, Sakura se echó una última mirada en el espejo, le hizo un rápido saludo a su propia imagen y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

[1] Un po'pazzo: palabras en italiano que significan "Un poco loco"

[2] Brownstones: típicas construcciones neoyorquinas que consisten en un edificio color café, con escalinatas en la entrada

[3] Mustique: Isla en la mar caribe, perteneciente a San Vicente y Las Granadinas

[4] Pied–à–terre: Expresión francesa para designar una estancia de paso

[5] Revista GQ (de Gentlemen's Quarterly [Publicación trimestral de caballeros]): Es una revista sobre variados intereses masculinos: moda, estilos y cultura masculina. Es considerada como más exclusiva y sofisticada que otras revistas del mismo género. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

[6] "Aquella que ha puesto en marcha una millar de naves" [what had launched a thousand ships]: La expresión hace referencia a la figura mítica de Helena de Troya, cuyo rapto provocó que la armada griega fuera en su busca, dando inicio a la guerra de Troya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El club de Gaara era todo lo que Suigetsu había prometido.

Al igual que la mayoría de los locales nocturnos de moda de Manhattan, estaba en una zona que alguna vez había sido mugrienta y comercial, y ahora era mugrienta y de lujo. Las calles, que hasta hace poco sólo tenían vida diurna, ahora también se reanimaban en la oscuridad.

Los almacenes de depósito habían dado paso a clubes caros y exclusivos. El de Gaara se encontraba emplazado en un edificio de ladrillos oscuros con ventanas de postigos. No había ningún indicio que indicara que lo que alguna vez había sido una fábrica ahora era _Le Club Hot_.

Nada de publicidad ni de número en guías telefónicas. O bien sabías que el club existía, o bien no, lo cual implicaba que con poco se llegaba lejos, pensó Sasuke irónicamente al tiempo que abría una puerta pesada de goznes de latón y entraba junto a Suigetsu, en lo que podría haber sido el pequeño vestíbulo de un hotel de lujo.

El gigantón que les dio la bienvenida no era alguien que uno encontrara habitualmente detrás de un mostrador de recepción. Le dieron sus nombres, él lo comprobó en una lista, y luego sonrió. Apretó un botón, y la pared delante de ellos se deslizó hacia atrás.

—Wow—dijo Suigetsu en voz baja.

Sasuke no tuvo otra que estar de acuerdo.

—Wow—añadió.

Lo primero que uno notaba era el ruido. Música de bajos pesados, que iba directamente a la sangre.

Lo segundo era que la estancia a dónde uno entraba era enorme.

El diseñador, en un cuidado detalle, había dejado las tuberías aéreas y las viejas paredes de ladrillo expuestas, pero todo lo demás, la iluminación, la interminable barra de acrílico, la pista de baile elevada y la música, eran deslumbrantemente modernas.

—Se podría jugar al fútbol americano aquí—murmuró Suigetsu—Sobre todo porque el lugar está equipado con una buena cantidad de porristas.

Sonrió abiertamente y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa. Era cierto. La habitación estaba llena de gente, y más de la mitad eran mujeres.

Jóvenes. Despampanantes. Sexys. Alguna eran caras famosas de portadas de revistas y películas europeas y estadounidenses.

¡Qué idiota había sido, dejando que lo de esta tarde lo pusiera nervioso!

Suigetsu tenía razón. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Luces. Música.

Mujeres. Esta era la forma de relajarse.

— ¡Uchiha ! ¡Aristides!—

Gaara se abría paso entre la multitud hacia ellos. Los hombres intercambiaron apretones de manos y luego Gaara hizo un gesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco y les dio a ambos un abrazo de oso.

—Feos como siempre—dijo, alzando la voz sobre el ritmo palpitante de la música—pero no se preocupen. He dicho un montón de mentiras sobre los dos, y ha sonado tan interesante que las personas están dispuestas a conocerlos, a pesar de su aspecto.

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente. Entonces Gaara apuntó hacia una escalera suspendida y transparente.

—Mi mesa está allá arriba—les gritó—en el entrepiso. Es más tranquilo… ¡y la vista es óptima!

Y estaba en lo cierto. La mesa daba hacia la pista de baile y el nivel del sonido bajaba de ensordecedor a «oídos torturados». Y la vista era, por cierto, excelente.

— ¡Qué escenario!—dijo Suigetsu.

Se refería, por supuesto, a las mujeres. Sasuke asintió. Ya había reconocido que el escenario era espectacular. Todos esos cuerpos elásticos, girando. Esas caras preciosas…

¿Habría en la pista una mujer con ojos del color de las perla y de cabellos de color miel dorado, como el de una tigresa?

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué prefieres?

Sasuke parpadeó. Gaara y Suigetsu lo estaban mirando, junto con una chica en minishorts dorados y un corto top negro.

—Para beber—dijo Gaara, con una risilla— ¿Whisky? ¿Champagne? ¿El especial de la casa? Es un _Mojito_. Ya sabes, ron, jugo de limón…

—Whisky—dijo Sasuke, y se dijo a sí mismo que dejara de ser estúpido y empezara a disfrutar de un buen rato.

Pero eso fue un problema. Porque no bastaba con ordenárselo a uno mismo para que sucediera. Se necesitaba estar relajado para divertirse, y ahora que la mujer de los ojos perla se había metido a la fuerza en su cabeza, sabía de sobra que eso, divertirse, no iba a suceder. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

Comió, bebió y escuchó a Gaara y Suigetsu mientras se ponían al día sobre los viejos tiempos. Ninguno de los tres se habían visto en meses, y había mucho de qué hablar, pensó, obligándose a unirse a la conversación.

Al cabo de un rato, sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva. Hacia la mujer. En cómo había sido el encuentro. Y cuanto más pensaba, más enojado se sentía. Con ella. Con él. ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba que una mujer lo ridiculizara así?

— ¿Sasuke?

Otro parpadeo, esta vez era Suigetsu el que lo observaba con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Seguro. Te lo dije, es…el encuentro del lunes, y…

Gaara soltó un bufido.

—Amigo mío, eres tan transparente como el cristal. Lo que hay en tu cabeza es una mujer.

No, no era cierto. Bueno, sí. Había una mujer en su cabeza, pero no en la forma que Gaara daba a entender.

No había ninguna mujer en su vida en la que pensar. Había terminado una relación hacía un mes, y _grazie a Dio_ que lo había hecho.

La dama en cuestión había sido como tantas otras, hermosa y complaciente al principio, y luego simplemente hermosa y aburrida.

Porque así era la naturaleza de las cosas, ¿no?

De alguna manera, no pudo imaginar a la rubia de ojos violeta siendo complaciente o aburrida.

Siempre sería un reto. Cualquier otra mujer, dada la situación, habría aceptado la disculpa que le había ofrecido. ¡Demonios!, cualquier otra mujer habría hecho más que eso.

Siempre le había ido bien con las mujeres. Él les gustaba ellas y ellas les gustaban a él. Entonces, cualquier otra mujer habría sonreído y dicho que era un buen detalle de su parte decir que era su culpa, cuando en realidad, era de ella.

Y él habría comprendido su sonrisa, devolviéndole otra a cambio y diciendo que bueno…que tal vez podrían tomar una copa, mientras decidían quién le debía una disculpa a quién…

Sasuke se llevó su whisky en las rocas a los labios y bebió un largo trago. Maldita sea, esa mujer lo tenía obsesionado, ¡y por un insulto! ¡Qué insolencia! ¿Por qué lo había tolerado él? ¡Qué osadía! Y él la había dejado salirse con la suya. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Lo que ella había necesitado era una auténtica lección de cómo una mujer debía comportarse. No esa pálida excusa de beso, sino algo que recordara, algo que hubiera sacudido ese frío desdén.

Debió arrastrarla contra su cuerpo y tomar su boca, abriéndole los labios con los suyos, llenándola de su sabor. Haciéndole entender que ella era hembra y él macho, y a pesar de las ridículas convenciones de este siglo descabellado, lo que eso quería decir era que él llevaba la supremacía cuando se trataba de cosas como éstas.

Pero no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Y ahora, seguramente, en alguna parte de esta gran ciudad, se estaría riendo de él, de lo fácil que le había sido ponerlo en su sitio.

Riéndose, tal vez, con su amante. Una mujer con la cara de una Madonna seguramente tendría un amante.

¿Sería un hombre al que pudiera ordenar? Sí. Por supuesto. Y qué pena que fuera así, pues lo que la dama necesitaba era un amante cuyo contacto la hiciera temblar. Cuyos besos derritieran su altivez de hielo. Que le hiciera el amor hasta que pidiera piedad…

— ¡Uchiha !

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por salir de la oscuridad y mirar la expresión de las caras de sus amigos, y se dio cuenta de que había agarrado el vaso con tanta fuerza que lo había hecho añicos. El whisky estaba formando un charco sobre la mesa.

—_Merda_—gruñó furiosamente, y trató de secar con una servilleta la extensión encharcada de líquido dorado.

—Eso no importa. ¿Te cortaste?

No lo sabía, así que se inspeccionó la mano.

—No. Ni un rasguño—Forzó una sonrisa y les tendió la mano.

— ¿Ven? Relájate, Reyes. No te haré un juicio.

Sin embargo, Gaara no compró su pobre intento de humor.

—Amigo, no soy yo el que necesita relajarse. Estás más tenso que una cuerda.

Sasuke pensó en negarlo, pero ¿para qué? Estos dos lo conocían demasiado bien.

—Tienes razón, y les estoy arruinando la noche—empujó la silla hacia atrás—La verdad es que no logro meterme en esta noche, así que me vuelvo al hotel. Te lo dije, esa reunión…

—Te conocemos de hace mucho para caer en eso. Las negociaciones difíciles no te causan estrés, Uchiha . Vives para ello—Riendo, Suigetsu le dio un codazo a Gaara en las costillas—Es una mujer. Admítelo.

Sasuke hizo un encogimiento de hombros deliberadamente descuidado. Tal vez si no le daba importancia…

—Está bien—admitió—así es. Pero lo superaré.

—Por supuesto que sí—Gaara se acercó más—y conozco la manera más rápida de hacerlo. Es como beber, Sasuke. ¿Te acuerdas en la universidad, la cura de las resacas que no agarrábamos después de festejar en exceso? Cuando te despiertas con resaca, lo mejor para deshacerse de ella, es tomar una copa. Bueno, tienes una mujer en la cabeza, cúrala con…

—Gaara—se oyó una voz suave y ronroneante— ¡Gaara querido, aquí estabas! Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

Cinco mujeres se habían materializado junto a la mesa. Todas impresionantes. Todas sonriendo como si hubieran encontrado el tesoro perdido del Amazonas.

—La resaca, amigo—le susurró Suigetsu, y Sasuke pensó, _¿Por qué no?_

Se acercaron sillas a la mesa, se hicieron las presentaciones, y aparecieron botellas de champaña. Después de unos minutos, una de las mujeres, cuyo nombre era Vicki, se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Gaara me dijo que perteneces a la realeza.

Sasuke miró sobre su hombro. Gaara sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Gaara es un humorista—dijo.

—Yo soy famosa, también—Soltó una risita—Bueno, no todavía, pero algún día. Tal vez me hayas visto, he participado en…

Así escuchó una lista de obras de teatro. O de programas de televisión. O algo así. No sabía, no le importaba, y echó una mirada subrepticia al reloj. ¿Cuándo podría salir de aquí sin insultar a la mujer, o ser un aguafiestas?

No es que no fuera hermosa. Y amistosa. Sonreía mucho, le ponía una mano sobre el brazo y le preguntaba sobre cosas que a un hombre le gustaba ser preguntado.

Era un juego antiguo, y al que había jugado a muchas veces. El resultado era sabido. Y agradable. Increíblemente agradable. Sintió un hormigueo en la sangre. Suigetsu tenía razón, y Gaara también. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Una mujer dispuesta y hermosa. Un juego con un final predecible. Una noche de placer. ¿No era ya suficientemente malo que la mujer de los ojos violeta se hubiera burlado de él una vez? ¿Iba a dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo apartándolo de lo que le esperaba ahora?

Sasuke empujó su silla hacia atrás y tomó la mano de Vicki.

—Baila conmigo.

La llevó por las escaleras hasta la pista de baile. La música de Salsa estallaba en el aire. Su ritmo insistente era casi tan sexual como los movimientos del cuerpo maduro de Vicki, que se frotaba ligeramente contra el suyo.

Sí. Esto era bueno. Esto era lo que necesitaba…

Pero no fue así. Era el cuerpo equivocado jugueteando con él. La cara equivocada mirándolo y sonriéndole. Los ojos equivocados, encendidos y deseosos.

Basta, pensó disgustado, y puso sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, apretándola con fuerza contra él cuando la música cambió a algo más lento y sexy.

Ella se apretó aún más contra él, como si hubiera estado esperando la invitación. Su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Era rígido y olía a laca para el cabello. Los rizos de miel de esta tarde habían estado suaves y fragantes por la lluvia.

—Es terriblemente ruidoso aquí—dijo Vicki, con el aliento caliente contra su oreja.

_¿Por qué no encontramos un lugar más tranquilo?_ Esa era la frase que seguía. Y era su línea, aunque en estos días de supuesta igualdad, podría ser…

— ¿Por qué no encontramos un lugar más tranquilo?—le susurró ella.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya sabes—dijo—creo que esto es…creo que es…

—Una excelente idea.

—Creo que tendré que posponer la invitación para otra ocasión—se oyó decir.

Ella parecía tan sorprendida como se él sentía, pero, maldita sea, no quería a esta mujer. Ni ninguna otra sustituta, pensó mientras la música empezaba a golpear de nuevo.

La necesidad y el deseo que había estado reprimiendo todas estas horas se habían encendido y amenazaban con consumirlo.

Sabía lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba. Y tenía que haber una manera, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para…

Sasuke contuvo la respiración y paró de bailar, dejando que los otros bailarines y la música se arremolinara a su alrededor. ¡Allí estaba ella!

Rizos de miel y ojos color violeta. La mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin abrigo de ante negro, sin capucha, y sin botas. En lugar de eso llevaba un trocito adherente de seda carmesí, que apenas le cubría el cuerpo.

Sandalias de tiras doradas y de tacones altos y afilados. Estaba bailando, por llamarlo así. Moviéndose en los brazos de un hombre.

Los pechos bamboleándose, las caderas rotando, la cabeza erguida, los ojos fijos en el rostro del hombre, y la boca subida en una sonrisa…

Una sonrisa que a él le había negado.

— ¿Sasuke?

Vicki, o como se llamara, dijo su nombre. Dijo algo más y le puso la mano sobre el pecho, pero él se la apartó. Luego dio un paso atrás y la abandonó en medio de la pista abarrotada de gente.

La parte de su cerebro que era de este siglo entendía completamente. Entendía que su respuesta a los acontecimientos de la tarde no había sido completamente racional.

Pero la otra parte, la que era salvajemente masculina, le susurraba: Esto es lo que quiero. Y lo voy a tener. Y Sasuke no oyó nada más. La música se había vuelto salvaje, el ritmo palpitante hacía juego con el latido insistente de su sangre, de su corazón…

La furia lo carcomía. El destino, siempre caprichoso, se había inclinado a su favor esta noche. La mujer que se había burlado de él estaba aquí.

Ahora podría empatar el puntaje.

Se abrió paso a los empujones entre la multitud, con los ojos fijos en su presa. Ella se había olvidado de él. Bien, pensó torvamente. Quería alcanzarla antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Pero a mitad de camino, ella repentinamente dejó de bailar. Su pareja le dijo algo, pero ella no respondió. En su lugar de zafó de sus brazos y se quedó parada como una cierva al borde de un claro, sintiendo la presencia de un depredador hambriento.

Más tarde, Sasuke se preguntaría si no habría sido que todo el mundo se había quedado quieto y esperado, esperado, esperado. Fue un minuto y a la vez una eternidad, pasando a toda prisa. Luego la rubia alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente.

Él dejó que una sonrisa apretada curvara su boca. Y sea lo que fuere que estaba batiendo sus alas dentro de él debió reflejarse en esa sonrisa, porque el color desapareció del rostro femenino.

Ella retrocedió, y a él, de nuevo, le vino a la mente la cierva. Corre, pensó.

Y, como si le hubiera leído la mente, la mujer de los ojos perla se dio vuelta y huyó.

Sasuke no lo dudó. Fue detrás ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Uno no podía terminar en el mismo sitio con el mismo hombre dos veces en un día. No en una ciudad del tamaño de Nueva York.

Al principio, cuando lo vio, Sakura se dijo que tenía que ser alguien parecido, otro hombre alto y de cabello oscuro. Había un montón de hombres apuestos y de pelo oscuro en la ciudad.

Pero luego de una segunda mirada la esperanza se desvaneció. Era el idiota arrogante, el súper macho que la había besado. Tenía que ser. La verdad era que no podía ser ningún otro…

Está bien. Ningún otro hombre era tan agradable a la vista. Podía ser despreciable, pero era muy atractivo.

En los últimos minutos había sentido… ¿Qué? ¿Una premonición? No creía en nada de eso, pero ¿cómo explicar el hormigueo en la nuca? Esa sensación de que la seguían unos ojos mientras bailaba con Tom, o Tim, o…Dios mío, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de la persona que le había comprado una bebida y que luego la había llevado a la pista.

Él era bastante agradable y atractivo, y había trabajado duro para impresionarla. Y no era el extraño de esta tarde.

No había manera de que Tom, o como quiera que se llame, tomara a una mujer y la besara, y la mirara con esos ojos de hielo azul oscuro, dejando una impresión imborrable en su cerebro. Odiaba a los hombres tipo Neanderthal, sin importar cuán calientes pudieran llegar a ser. Así que, sí, era bueno bailar con alguien que no fuera así… ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sí.

Le había estado haciendo insinuaciones amorosas como loco. Y ella hizo todo lo posible por responderle. Sonrió. Rió. Fue con él a la pista de baile, e hizo cuanto pudo para perderse en la música, exorcizando sus frustraciones a su ritmo insistente, de la misma manera que lo habría hecho en un gimnasio. Y luego, de repente, había sentido un cosquilleo, como si alguien la estuviera mirando.

¡Bueno, por supuesto, que alguien la estaba mirando! La gente bailaba, la gente miraba. Así que se había concentrado aún más en el baile, entregándose a la música con abandono, y el tipo con el que estaba había empezado a decirle cosas como: «Wow, eres buena, nena» y «Eso es, nena, bien hecho», como si fuera un espectador animándola con gritos y aplausos.

Cosificándola, pensó con claridad abstraída, pero, ¿no era eso parte del trato de esta noche? Había venido para divertirse, pensó sombríamente. Para ligar con un hombre. Para pasar un buen rato. Pero, no lo estaba logrando.

Despreciaba los lugares como éste. No el club en sí mismo, que era, tenía que admitirlo, espectacular. Sino lo que pasaba en él. El ruido. Las luces. El gentío. Las actitudes desesperadas de conquista…Pero este no era momento de hacerse la antropóloga estudiando indígenas.

Así que había estado de acuerdo cuando Sakura, riéndose de lo que ella supuso era una broma, dijo que era absolutamente fantástico que un hombre bien parecido te comprara un _margarita_, te dijera que eras la mujer más hermosa del lugar y te llevara a la pista de baile.

Y trató de no horrorizarse cada vez que Ted-Tim-Tom la llamaba «nena». Y se había esforzado fingiendo que se divertía, cuando la verdad era que no pertenecía aquí, no quería estar aquí, no quería ir a casa de Ted-Tim-Tom, o cualquier otro, para una noche de sexo sin sentido.

No le iba el sexo casual. Nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche. Nunca, ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué diablos había pensado que lo quería ahora?

_Porque_, le susurró una voz socarrona en su interior, _pensaste que sólo así podrías olvidar al extraño. El de cara dura y atractiva, con un cuerpo todo músculo. El que te dio un beso como si tuviera derecho. Como si besándote, pudiera hacer contigo lo que él quisiera. Lo que tú quisieras._ Y fue entonces cuando Sakura sintió el hormigueo, miró a su alrededor…Y lo vio.

El extraño de esta tarde. La miraba con lo que sólo podía ser furia.

¿Estaba enojado? ¿Con ella? Esto era loco. Ella era la que estaba enojada. Y «enojada» no era la palabra. Había sido acosada por él. Por su actitud. Su arrogancia. Su beso no deseado.

Sus ojos se encontraron y todo se desvaneció. El ritmo insistente de la música, el gentío alrededor, todo. Sakura dejó de bailar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no correr.

La apariencia de sus ojos la aterrorizaron…y el calor propagándose lentamente por sus venas, la aterrorizó aún más.

Respiró larga y profundamente. O al menos eso intentó. Pero por alguna razón, no conseguía llevar todo el aire a sus pulmones.

De repente, la expresión furiosa de su rostro cambió, y otra cosa comenzó a brillar en sus ojos azul oscuro. Algo masculino que ella despreciaba. La innata determinación masculina por dominar.

Dominar, en la cama y por fuera de ella. Con una rapidez impresionante, sintió que una oleada de calor la recorría. Sus pezones se volvieron apretados, y un calor de miel se propagó en un punto bajo su vientre.

No, pensó desesperadamente, ¡no! Nunca querría que alguien como él pusiera sus manos sobre ella. O su boca. O que la tomara duro y rápido, una y otra vez, hasta caer desplomada en sus brazos…

Se dirigía hacia ella, sin prestar atención a las personas en su camino, todo él se centraba, con caliente intensidad, en ella.

Y ella se volvió y salió corriendo.

Atravesó la multitud ciegamente, abriéndose paso a los empujones, e ignorando las protestas indignadas. El corazón le latía.

¡Dios, Dios, Dios! Él era el cazador, y ella su presa. Un sollozo le subió a la garganta y, justo a tiempo, vio el letrero de neón que indicaba uno de los baños unisex del club.

Karinla había arrastrado a la fuerza hasta allí más temprano.

—No parece un baño en lo absoluto—había comentado Karinadmirada. En este momento, ella lo veía como un santuario.

Sakura abrió la puerta, cerró de golpe tras ella y comenzó a girar la cerradura…

¡Bang! La puerta se abrió y el hombre irrumpió en el cuarto. Ella lanzó un grito y retrocedió hasta que sintió detrás de ella el tocador. Envolvió su mano alrededor de una botella pesada de algo. Crema para las manos. Aceite corporal. ¡Qué carajo importaba lo que fuera! Era un arma. Eso era lo importante.

—No—dijo ella. Le temblaba la voz. ¿Fue esa la razón de la sonrisa que curvó la comisura de su boca?— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¿Me oyes? Desaparece o gritaré.

Él se echó a reír. Y ella no podía culparlo. No había la menor oportunidad de que alguien la escuchara. Ni una sirena se oiría por encima de la música. No llegaba con fuerza aquí, pero aún así llenaba la habitación como el latido de un corazón gigante.

Ella elevó la botella sobre su cabeza.

—Un paso—jadeó— ¡sólo uno, y yo te aplastaré con esto!

Él se rió.

—Ya has probado eso, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡No estoy bromeando! Desbloquea la puerta y lárgate de aquí, o atente a las consec…

Él comenzó a caminar y ella dejó volar la botella, pero la esquivó, y se estrelló contra la pared.

—Escúchame—su voz temblaba, y se odiaba por ello, pero sabía de sobra que no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. —Esto es un error garrafal. No…no te saldrás con la tuy…—

—En un primer momento—dijo él, en un tono casi coloquial—pensé, "Bueno, es sólo su forma de tratar a los hombres"

Había notado su acento esta tarde. No se podía ignorar esa cualidad ronca y sexy de su voz. Parecía más notoria ahora, con una pronunciación más cuidada.

—Me dije que no era importante.

Sakura tragó.

—Mira, lo de esta tarde…

—Sin embargo—dijo, con la misma facilidad con la que contaría las noticias del día a un amigo—aún así, lo admito, me molestó. Que una mujer sea tan descortés. Tan categóricamente grosera. Pero lo ignoré.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! Fue…algo que simplemente sucedió.

—Algo que simplemente sucedió—él asintió—Sí, es una excelente manera de decirlo. De hecho, esa es exactamente la conclusión a la que llegué yo.

Él estaba a unos centímetros de ella ahora, tan cerca que tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Incluso con tacos, era mucho más alto que ella. Y, Dios, mucho más grande.

—Pero entonces te vi aquí.

— ¡Querrás decir, me seguiste hasta aquí!

—Te das demasiada importancia, _cara_. ¿Crees realmente que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que seguirte?

Un pequeño músculo palpitaba en la mejilla masculina.

—Vine aquí con unos amigos. Para disfrutar la noche—hizo una pausa—Y, según parece, tú también lo hiciste.

—Sí. Y…y mi cita debe estar buscándome.

—Tu cita no movió un dedo para evitar que lo abandones. O para impedirme que viniera detrás de ti—hizo una pausa, y vio que sus ojos se oscurecían—me di cuenta de que tratabas a tu caballeroso amigo de una forma diferente a la que me trataste a mí.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—_Cara_. Por favor, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia. Te reías con él. Le sonreías cuando te hablaba.

—Por supuesto. Quiero decir, lo conozco…

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ted—dijo Sakura rápidamente.

—No. No es verdad.

Había sido una jugada, y una buena, pensó Sasuke, a juzgar por su expresión. Había acertado. No tenía ni idea de con quién había estado bailando. Había sido un ligue. Para muchos clientes, ése era el propósito de un lugar como éste. Y era a lo que ella había venido, seguramente. Eso fue lo que se dijo cuando la vio por primera vez con el hombre, sonriéndole, coqueteando, sacudiendo las caderas y los pechos. Practicando el arte de la seducción.

Con otro hombre. No con él. Y repentinamente supo que este enfrentamiento y un beso no serían suficientes. La deseaba.

No tenía sentido, pero no tenía por qué tenerlo. Su cuerpo y su sangre sabían lo que necesitaba. Y lo que necesitaba era que esta hermosa y condescendiente extraña bailara con él…en su cama.

Lentamente extendió la mano, enlazó un dedo debajo de la tira fina del vestido rojo y tiró. Ella se tambaleó hacia él, levantando los brazos, y con las manos apretadas en un puño.

Él le tomó las muñecas con una mano.

—No luches—le dijo en voz baja—Es sólo empeorará las cosas.

—Por favor—Le temblaba la voz—Por favor, no lo hagas.

—Ya te lo dije esta tarde, te faltan modales, _cara_.

— ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Maldito seas!

—La próxima vez que "algo simplemente suceda" como lo llamaste, entre un hombre y tú, sabrás cómo comportarte.

—Si lo que buscas es una disculpa…

— ¿Si fuera así, me ofrecerías una?

Estaba aterrorizada, podía verlo en su cara y en el temblor de su cuerpo. Tenía la mirada clavada en él, y de pronto sintió una oleada de desilusión.

Estaba tan desesperada que, de hecho, iba a pedirle disculpas. Y entonces, como hombre civilizado que era, tendría que dejarla ir…

Error. La barbilla femenina se levantó y, aterrorizada o no, los ojos le brillaban de desafío.

—Sólo un bárbaro puede pensar que tomar una mujer por la fuerza es la forma de equiparar el daño causado a su ego.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué te voy violar?—El músculo de la mandíbula palpitó una vez más. Le tomó la cara con la mano libre y la mantuvo estable—Ya te has dado cuenta—le dijo en voz baja y ronca—vi la forma en que me miraste hace unos minutos.

El color tiñó sus mejillas.

—No sé qué…

—Sí—le dijo—Lo sabes malditamente bien

Bajó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó. Su boca fue dura, hambrienta y caliente contra la suya. Sakura trató de zafar sus manos atrapadas, y de torcer el rostro, pero él no lo permitió.

En cambio, la acercó, aplastándola contra él para que pudiera sentir su fuerza, su poder…La estocada de su tensa erección.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta femenina.

—Para—dijo contra su boca, pero él siguió besándola, deslizando sus dedos por su pelo, retorciendo los rizos alrededor de su mano, apoyándola contra la pared, así ahora podían estar en contacto desde el pecho hasta la ingle.

—Devuélveme el beso—le dijo en un susurro denso.

No, se dijo frenéticamente. No lo haría. No lo haría. No…

Sakura dio un grito ahogado, se elevó hacia él y abrió la boca.

Él gimió, le soltó las muñecas y le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, levantándola contra él. La lengua masculina jugueteaba con sus labios, deslizándose entre ellos, y ella probó su hambre, su necesidad, su masculinidad desenfrenada.

—Dilo—gruñó contra su boca—Dime lo que quieres. Lo que has querido desde esta tarde.

Ciega a toda lógica y razón, y a cualquier otra cosa, excepto a la sensación de tenerlo, de olerlo, Sakura dejó de mentir.

—A ti—le susurró—Sólo a ti. Durante todo el día. Toda la noche. No pude pensar en otra cosa, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza.

Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó profundamente. Metió una pierna entre las suyas y gimió al sentir el contacto contra la carne tierna entre sus muslos.

Se movió contra él una y otra vez, pero no era suficiente, no era suficiente…

Ella gimió, y el maldito sonido llevó a Sasuke cerca del borde.

Su sabor era exquisito, sabía a fresas con crema, a lluvia de primavera y a sol de verano. Era todo lo que un hombre podía esperar de una mujer, aunque sólo fuera un sueño.

La levantó de sus pies, y ella enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Sí—dijo él, tomándole los muslos delgados y poniéndoselos alrededor de sus caderas.

Pensó en llevarla a su hotel. O ir al departamento de ella. A un lugar donde pudiera quitarle la ropa, tocarla, ver sus ojos mientras la penetraba. Pero no ahora. Ahora, necesitaba esto.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba sumergirse en ella, lo necesitaba más que a su siguiente respiración.

Encerrado en una danza tan antigua como el tiempo y las bocas fundidas en el hambre mutuo, Sasuke levantó a Sakura hasta el tocador de mármol y la sentó en el borde.

Buscando a tientas entre ellos, abrió su cremallera y se liberó. Luego metió la mano entre sus piernas, gimiendo al sentir su calor mojado contra los dedos, y corrió hacia un lado el trozo de seda que los separaba.

—Mírame—le ordenó.

Ella lo hizo, clavando esos ojos perla increíbles en su rostro.

—Sí—dijo ella, y él empujó hacia delante hundiéndose en ella, sintiendo cómo lo rodeaba.

Ella gritó instantáneamente, y él sintió el pulsar de sus músculos cuando llegó al orgasmo, y luego él estalló en su interior, lo que le produjo un arrebato de éxtasis casi insoportable.

Ella se estremeció. Luego emitió un pequeño sollozo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos y le acarició el cabello sedoso, susurrándole palabras tiernas en su lengua materna, mientras trataba de analizar qué demonios había sucedido.

No era la primera vez que tenía una sesión de sexo rápido y caliente. Tampoco era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales en el corazón oculto de un lugar público. Ambas cosas podían ser muy excitantes. La verdad es que el sexo siempre era excitante. Pero esto, lo que había sucedido…Nunca había experimentado algo así. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esta mujer. Y no había usado condón.

_Madre de Dio_, ¿es que había perdido la cabeza?

Ella dio un suspiro, que le hizo cosquillas en la garganta. Luego levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre y la boca ligeramente hinchada por sus besos, y Sasuke se olvidó de todo, menos de la sensación suave y dulce de su boca, de sus brazos, de sus muslos.

—No…no sé lo que pasó—Su voz era débil, y tenía el rostro pálido, a excepción de dos manchas de color en lo alto de sus mejillas—Yo nunca…Dios, yo nunca.

—No. Tampoco yo.

Ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo y sabía lo que diría, que esto estaba mal, que tenía que dejarla ir. Y él sabía una sola manera de evitar que dijera esas palabras. Besándola. Suavemente al principio, pero luego…luego los barrió a ambos la ola feroz del deseo. Él sintió la aceleración de su respiración, y la súplica susurrada contra sus labios, y de repente se enterró en ella nuevamente, meciéndose en su contra, tragándose sus gemidos, y llegando juntos al clímax. Y sabiendo que aún no era suficiente, que necesitaba más…

Alguien golpeó la puerta trabada. La mujer en sus brazos palideció.

—Está todo bien—le susurró, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Alguien está fuera. Van a ver…

Le rozó los labios con los suyos y entonces la dejó sobre el suelo, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para estar presentable. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero vio que le temblaban las manos.

—_Cara_. No te preo…

—Oiga, ¿Va a estar allí toda la noche?

Sasuke miró el rostro de la mujer con la que acababa de hacer el amor.

—Es tiempo de que nos presentemos—dijo en voz baja—Mi nombre es…

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

—No. Sin nombres. Esto fue…sólo un sueño.

Él le tomo la mano y la apretó contra sus labios.

—Un sueño. Si. Y no hay necesidad de que el sueño termine tan rápido.

—No. No puedo. Yo….

—Podemos—dijo con fiereza—Podemos hacer cualquier cosa, si esto es un sueño.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero él la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la besó, diciéndole sin palabras como sería entre ellos, cómo sería cuando tuvieran todo el tiempo y la privacidad necesarias. Ella suavizó sus labios, se aferró a él y suspiró. Él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Ven conmigo—le susurró. Ella sacudió la cabeza y él la besó de nuevo.

— ¿Hay algún otro hombre?

—No—dijo rápidamente—pero…

—Somos adultos, cara. Los dos somos libres. Ven conmigo. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Le dio un beso y el mundo giró a su alrededor. Luego levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Sí—dijo suavemente.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se disparaba. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, la atrajo hacia sí, la llevó hacia la puerta y abrió. Un hombre estaba esperando afuera.

— ¡Ya era hora! Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo…—Su mirada se posó sobre Sakura y levantó las cejas—Ah. Ya entiendo. Hey, no hay problema. Tuve un bebé así, yo…

—Cuida tu boca—dijo Sasuke, con voz fría y plana.

El rostro del hombre palideció y siguió su camino. Sakura pensó, _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Acababa de tener sexo con un extraño. Un extraño del que no sabía nada, excepto que podía ser duro, frío y aterrador…

Su amante sin nombre la atrajo hacia sí.

—No pienses—le dijo, como si le hubiera leído la mente—No esta noche.

Miró esos ojos azules que podían transmitir desde el hielo invernal hasta el sol de verano, recordó la sensación de las manos sobre ella, la sensación de tenerlo dentro, y dejó que el último vestigio de cordura escapara.

Había un taxi en la acera que los llevó hacia la zona residencial de la ciudad, a un hotel en el parque. Tenía una suite que era enorme y lujosa. ¿Era el dinero un buen símbolo referencial? pensó, y se habría reído si no fuera que la estaba tomando en sus brazos, deslizándole los tirantes del vestido, ahuecando sus pechos, saboreándolos ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…!

Las horas posteriores fueron un torbellino de emociones. De susurros, suspiros y exploraciones. Sakura se perdió en un mar de sensaciones…

Se despertó un rato antes del amanecer, súbitamente consciente de que estaba envuelta en el abrazo de un hombre al que no conocía.

La embargó una oleada de vergüenza. Temblando, se liberó de la curva de posesiva de su brazo, se vistió en la oscuridad, y se escapó de la suntuosa suite, colándose por las escaleras de servicio, porque la idea de enfrentarse al ascensorista la hacía sentir mal.

Momentos más tarde, Sasuke se despertó y buscó a su amante. La cama, la sala de estar y el baño estaban vacíos.

Maldiciendo, se puso los pantalones y la camisa, y se apresuró a salir al pasillo, pero ella se había ido. Llamó al ascensorista, pero no, el operador le dijo que no había llevado a nadie a la recepción.

Se dirigió a la recepción, y exigió saber si el empleado había visto a una mujer de cabellos color rubio miel y ojos verdes. La respuesta fue la misma. Ella había desaparecido.

La salida del sol encontró a Sasuke caminando de un lado a otro en sus habitaciones, pensando cómo diablos iba a hacer para encontrar a una mujer sin nombre en una ciudad de ocho millones de habitantes. La única certeza que tenía es que la encontraría.

Sasuke Uchiha no creía en la derrota.

Para el domingo a la tarde, Sasuke había aprendido una fea lección. Un hombre no tenía que creer en la derrota para ser sometido a ella. No podía encontrar a una mujer sin nombre, ni siquiera deslizando billetes de cien dólares al portero del club y a todos los camareros.

Todos dijeron lo mismo. Muchas mujeres pasaban por las puertas un sábado por la noche. ¿Y qué si tenía el cabellos color miel y ojos del color de las perla? Eso no significaba mucho para ellos.

Muy bien, se dijo Sasuke con frialdad. Tampoco significaba mucho para él.

Una mujer había dejado que ligara con ella y se la había llevado a la cama. Probablemente ella ya habría hecho lo mismo decenas de veces antes. ¿Y qué si nunca la volvía a ver? Todo lo que le molestaba era que se había escapado de sus brazos sin decir una palabra. Tanto si ya lo había hecho antes o no, no significaba nada.

Se dijo a sí mismo eso, mientras se estaba duchando, el lunes por la mañana. Se dijo, también, que todo lo que importaba era lo que lo había llevado a Nueva York. La reunión en el SCH, con Kakashi Haruno, y la adquisición del reino del anciano. Nada era tan importante como…

Sonó el teléfono. Sasuke abrió de un tirón la puerta de la ducha y tomó el aparato.

La mujer. Tenía que ser.

Pero no. Era la secretaria de Haruno que llamaba para cancelar la reunión. Haruno había tenido una indisposición, y se contactarían con él cuando volviera a estar disponible.

Sasuke dijo todas las cosas típicas que se dicen en estos casos, luego colgó el teléfono y clavó ciegamente los ojos en el espejo del tocador.

¿Sería verdad? ¿O simplemente Haruno había decidido no verlo? El viejo tenía una gran fama de tratar a las personas como marionetas.

Lo mismo que la mujer de los ojos perla. Seducía a un hombre, le permitía una probada de cómo sería poseerla, y luego se esfumaba.

Sasuke tenía las manos anudadas en un puño.

Haruno pagaría con la venta del SCH. En cuanto a la mujer…Ella pagaría también.

De alguna manera, la encontraría y le enseñaría lo que significa burlarse de él.

Estaba tan seguro de eso como de su próxima respiración.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El verano había llegado finalmente. No más viento frío ni lluvia empapando, en su lugar la ciudad estaba envuelta en la brisa suave y el sol. El clima era tan espectacular que hasta los neoyorquinos se sonreían mutuamente. Pero Sakura ni se dio cuenta.

El recuerdo de lo que había hecho, irse a la cama con un extraño, la perseguía y asaltaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Si andaba por la calle y veía un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y cabello oscuro, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido. Si estaba dormida, de repente se materializaba en sus sueños. Veía su rostro duro y hermoso. Su cuerpo poderoso. La tocaba, la besaba, le hacía cosas que nadie le había hecho nunca, y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido hasta esa noche, en los brazos de un desconocido.

Intentaba no pensar en aquello, porque le parecía tan incorrecto, pero en sus sueños, gemía con su toque y se excitaba, agitada y sin aliento, con la piel caliente. Su cuerpo ansiaba la posesión, a pesar de ser consciente de que lo despreciaba a él y a sí misma…

No, no estaba siendo un buen verano, pensó mientras salía de la ducha, en una suave mañana de junio. Ese hombre…lo incorrecto de lo que ella había hecho…

Y encima, ese mismo fin de semana, el accidente cerebro vascular de su abuelo, recordó Sakura con los labios apretados.

El bueno de Neji había salido al rescate. Cuando llegó al hospital su primo ya estaba allí con dos de sus compinches del SCH. Tenía en la mano un pedazo de papel con la firma de Kakashi garabateada. O al menos eso juraron ellos que era.

—El tío me designó como su reemplazante hasta que se recupere—le había dicho, con triunfo mal disimulado.

Sakura dejó la toalla a un lado y se dirigió al armario.

Tendría que haberse opuesto y contratado un abogado. Pero ese domingo había sentido tal desesperación, tanto odio por sí misma, que oponerse a Neji era lo último que había querido hacer.

Neji se instaló en la oficina de Kakashi y de inmediato comenzó a tomar decisiones que la dejaron consternada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él estaba a cargo hasta que el abuelo se recupera.

Había pensado en acudir directamente a Kakashi , pero no tenía manera de saber en qué condiciones estaba. Se había recluido en su casa, rodeado de médicos, enfermeras y terapeutas, y, supuestamente, había dejado órdenes estrictas de que no quería visitantes. Así, con las manos atadas, Sakura sólo había sido capaz de esperar.

Y al fin se había producido el milagro. Ayer, la espera había terminado. La secretaria de Kakashi …bueno…la secretaria de Neji ahora, la había llamado por teléfono y dicho que la esperaban en Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno puntualmente a las diez de esta mañana.

—Lo siento, señorita Haruno—dijo la mujer secamente cuando Sakura comenzó a hacerle preguntas, no puedo decirle nada como no sea asegurarle que tendrá todas las respuestas mañana—Como si ya no lo supiera, pensó amargamente Sakura. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería esta mañana. Su primo, sentado detrás del imponente escritorio de Kakashi , relumbraría su empalagosa sonrisa y le diría que él estaría a cargo en forma permanente.

Ella lucharía, por supuesto, aunque sea por principios. Pero sabía que iba a perder. Neji tenía aquel documento y testigos. Y ella no tenía nada…al menos no el dinero que se necesitaba para una batalla judicial prolongada.

Últimamente ni siquiera tenía energías. Siempre estaba cansada, exhausta en verdad. Asediada por rachas de náuseas.

Es el estrés, se había dicho, por su abuelo, porque a pesar de todo, él era su sangre y lo amaba. Y por Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno, porque también lo amaba.

Y el estrés por aquella la noche. Por lo que había hecho, dejándose seducir por un extraño…

Bueno, tampoco había sido así. Ella había ido voluntariamente. Con entusiasmo. Hacer el amor con él había sido lo más emocionante que jamás había hecho. El sexo nunca había sido así antes, y nunca volvería a serlo, porque ella no podía imaginar estar con otro hombre…

Sakura parpadeó. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar esta mañana.

Ayer, finalmente había ido al médico para un chequeo. El doctor había escuchado su letanía de quejas, la había examinado y había hecho que la enfermera le tomara muestras de sangre y orina, diciéndole que en pocos días tendría los informes del laboratorio.

—No se preocupe, señorita Haruno—le había dicho con convicción—sospecho que todos sus problemas tienen un tratamiento fácil.

Vitaminas, pensó ella. Más descanso. Menos sueños. Sin embargo, era difícil no preocuparse hasta tener los resultados del laboratorio. Y ahora, encima, tenía esta reunión que Neji había orquestado, sin duda, para alardear del triunfo por haber conseguido tomar las riendas permanentes de la empresa.

Luego de vestirse con un traje veraniego de algodón, zapatos de tacón bajo, y maquillarse ligeramente, Sakura se miró en el espejo. La mujer que la miraba era la mujer que realmente era. Inteligente. Educada. Competente. En nada parecida a la mujer en el espejo del baño el club, aquella noche…

No. Esta mañana no permitiría que esos recuerdos asumieran el control.

Neji estaba a punto de clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda, pero estaba frito si esperaba que ella le mostrara su sangre. Nada de emociones hoy, sin importar lo que pasara.

Ese era el plan, y habría funcionado si no fuera por lo que se encontró en la sala de juntas de Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno.

El abuelo, no Neji, estaba sentado, bien erguido en su silla de siempre, en un extremo de la larga mesa de conferencias caoba. Y en el otro estaba sentado el extraño con el que se había acostado.

Sasuke no estaba de buen humor.

Estaba en Nueva York por primera vez desde el episodio de hacía tres meses y había encontrado que la noche se había echado a perder por sus sentimientos hacia la ciudad. ¡Qué mal!

Siempre había disfrutado de pasar un tiempo en Manhattan. Ahora, no veía la hora de irse. Y, pensó, echando una mirada nada discreta a su reloj _Tag Heuer_, mientras permanecía sentado, esperando a que empezara la reunión en la oficina de Kakashi Haruno, eso sería dentro de poco.

Sólo esta última audiencia con Haruno, y el trato en el que él y el anciano habían estado trabajando en las últimas dos semanas, a través de faxes y llamadas telefónicas, estaría finiquitado.

Ayer, cuando se habían encontrado cara a cara, Haruno le dijo que sólo quedaba un último punto sobre el que acordar.

—Sólo uno—había repetido, con la voz temblorosa por el ataque que había sufrido y que, según se decía, casi lo había matado.

—Y eso es…—había respondido Sasuke.

Haruno había meneado un dedo huesudo.

—Nada que un hombre listo no estaría dispuesto hacer, príncipe Uchiha , se lo aseguro.

Sasuke casi le había recordado que él no hacía uso de su título, pero había decidido seguirle el juego. A Haruno, obviamente, le gustaba la idea de que Sasuke perteneciera a la realeza. ¿Por qué echar a perder el fin de las negociaciones?

No es que estuviera preocupado por este último punto, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de saber de qué se trataba. Ya habían acordado un precio y una fecha de traspaso. ¿Qué otra cosa quedaba por discutir? Sólo la constante preocupación de Haruno para que la compañía que habían fundado sus antepasados no perdiera su identidad entre los bienes de Sasuke.

El anciano, estaba seguro, iba a querer algún tipo de garantía, y Sasuke le ofrecería una. Mantendría el nombre del banco, Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno, intacto. De hecho, casi se lo había dicho ayer, con la esperanza de evitar la reunión de esta mañana, pero sospechaba que ceder, sin al menos una pequeña batalla, sólo haría que Haruno pidiera algo más. Así que había accedido a la reunión de hoy, lo cual significaba pasar otra noche en la ciudad.

Otra noche plagada de recuerdos de cómo había permitido que una mujer lo dejara en ridículo.

_¡Dio_, que ridículo era! Había tenido una noche de sexo, el mejor de su vida, y eso era decir mucho. Una noche de sexo fantástico, sin "día después". Sin el bateo de pestañas femeninas con un café, diciéndole lo maravilloso que era, y preguntando cuándo volvería a verlo.

Podría preguntarle a media docena de hombres qué había de malo en ese panorama, y se reirían y le dirían que no había nada de malo.

Sexo alucinante, sin nombres y sin compromiso. La fantasía de todo hombre.

¿Entonces por qué lo volvía loco que ella hubiera dejado su cama mientras dormía? ¿Por qué debería molestarle?

Todavía se estremecía al recordar cómo la había buscado en el pasillo, haciendo el ridículo con el ascensorista y el recepcionista de la noche. ¡Tomar un taxi hasta ese condenado club y exigir respuestas!

¿Avergonzado? Un poco… ¡Demonios! ¡Mucho!

No le correspondía a la mujer cortar una relación. Incluso si esa relación sólo duraba unas pocas horas. Sí, ya sabía lo de la era de la igualdad, pero a él nunca lo había dejado una mujer, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ésta lo había hecho, y no le gustó nada.

Por eso no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, ni siquiera ahora, que estaba a punto de completar un acuerdo sobre el que había trabajado y soñado durante años. En lugar de concentrarse en eso, estaba pensando en una mujer que…

— ¿Príncipe Uchiha ?

…debería considerarse afortunada de que no hubiera forma de localizarla, porque si la hubiera…

— ¿Príncipe Uchiha , Señor?, por favor si…

—Sí—dijo Sasuke, y se aclaró la garganta— ¿Está listo para empezar? Yo estaba, uhmm, leyendo mis notas, y…

Y, miró hacia arriba. Y el mundo se sacudió.

La mujer de los ojos perla estaba de pie en la puerta, con los ojos clavados en él, tal como él los tenía clavados en los de ella, como si cada uno pensara que el otro era una aparición.

Vio cómo se fugaba el color de su rostro, cómo dejaba caer su boca, abriéndola, y el rápido ascenso y descenso de sus pechos debajo de la chaqueta de un recatado traje azul.

Conservadora, esa era la palabra para ella ahora. Quienquiera que fuese, y sea lo que fuere que estaba haciendo aquí, ahora hacía el papel de una virgen.

Un músculo se anudó en la mandíbula de Sasuke. Empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie, sin apartar los ojos de ella, que dio un paso atrás. Sus labios formaron una súplica silenciosa. ¡No!

Él se olvidó de todo. De la sala de juntas, del anciano, del acuerdo que estaba llevando tanto tiempo finalizar.

—Sí—dijo sombríamente— ¡Oh, definitivamente sí, _cara_!

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio otro paso hacia atrás, temblorosa…

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?—preguntó Haruno.

Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia el viejo.

— ¿Qué?

—Le pregunté si ya conocía a mi nieta, Su Alteza.

Sasuke, un hombre que durante su camino a la cima había sido capaz de hablar locuazmente ante gerentes, industriales y jefes de estados, ahora abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla.

¿La nieta de Haruno? ¿Esta…criatura que dormía con un extraño y luego desaparecía en la noche, era su nieta?

Sí. Por supuesto. Una niña mimada y rica, acostumbrada a jugar a la ninfa seductora de noche, y a la virgen dulce de día. Había visto un montón de mujeres como ésta. Los ricos parecían especializarse en la crianza de ellas.

—Abuelo—La voz le temblaba, pero Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que se había recuperado rápido—Yo…no me di cuenta que estabas ocupado. Volveré más tarde. Esta tarde. O mañana. O…

—Príncipe Uchiha , por favor, siéntese. Tú, también, Sakura. Esta reunión te concierne mucho.

Su mirada afligida fue del anciano a Sasuke.

Él entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? La tentación de decirle a Haruno que no quería hablar de negocios delante de la mujer era fuerte, pero sospechaba que Haruno no cejaría.

Por alguna razón la quería aquí, pero ¿por qué? Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que esperar para enterarse.

—Qué sorpresa tan agradable—dijo, con un tono de voz sedoso—señorita… ¿Es señorita Haruno verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es…está en lo correcto.

—Ah. En ese caso, por favor, únase a nosotros.

La mirada que le lazó le dijo que ella ya había recuperado la compostura.

—Mi abuelo ya me pidió que me quedara. No necesito su invitación.

— ¡Sakura!—

—No. Está bien, _Signore_ Haruno—Sasuke volvió a sonreír fríamente—Su nieta tiene razón. Estas son sus oficinas, no las mías.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo—dijo el anciano.

Sakura lo miró.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Siéntate, Sakura, y te enterarás.

Sasuke corrió la silla que estaba al lado de la suya.

—Una excelente sugerencia, Miss Haruno—Su voz se endureció—Siéntese.

Él vio su garganta moverse al tragar. Luego alzó la barbilla, e ignorándolo, se sentó a la derecha de su abuelo.

Sasuke se sentó también, y Haruno se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno—dijo rápidamente—no han respondido mi pregunta. ¿Ya se conocían?

—Nosotros…puede que nos hayamos visto antes—dijo Sakura.

— ¿Sí?—Sasuke le dedicó otra sonrisa helada—Tal vez su memoria es mejor que la mía. Después de todo, si nos conociéramos, sabríamos nuestros nombres, ¿no?

Unos parches carmesíes colorearon las mejillas femeninas, pero cuando habló, su tono fue frío.

—Realmente no veo que eso tenga importancia—Se volvió hacia su abuelo— ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Y por qué está aquí?

Haruno replegó sus manos nudosas sobre la madera pulida de la mesa.

—Sakura, se trata de Sasuke Uchiha . El príncipe Sasuke Uchiha , de Roma—

Su expresión mostró lo poco que le impresionaba su título.

—Supongo que esperabas encontrar a Neji—Haruno miró a Sasuke y le aclaró—Mi sobrino y primo de Sakura.

Sakura no respondió. Estaba aturdida por la presencia del extraño con el que se había acostado. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Y qué iría a decir acerca de aquella noche?

— ¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué Neji no está presente, Sakura?

Una buena pregunta. De ninguna manera Neji se perdería la oportunidad de ver su reacción cuando el control del SCH pasara a sus manos de forma permanente.

Sakura se enderezó. Encontrar este…este hombre le había quitado todo pensamiento lógico de la cabeza, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no si había la más mínima posibilidad de que su abuelo entrara en razón.

—Tengo curiosidad. Conociendo a Neji, asumí que estaría aquí para regodearse.

Kakashi se rió entre dientes.

—Como podrá ver—le dijo a Sasuke—mi nieta es partidaria de la franqueza—Luego volvió su atención a Sakura—Pero Neji no tiene nada de lo que regodearse. Soy, como puedes ver, el que está controlando las cosas de nuevo, y después de examinar los registros de los últimos tres meses, veo que me equivoqué al poner a cargo Neji.

Sakura puso sus manos en el regazo y apretó los puños.

—Me alegro de que te dieras cuenta, abuelo.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

—Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí hoy.

—Discúlpeme—dijo Sasuke, con impaciencia apenas disimulada—pero me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que pasa aquí, _Signore_ Haruno. ¿Qué hace esta mujer aq…?

—Mi nieta. Mi propia carne y sangre.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nuestro acuerdo?

— ¿Qué acuerdo?—Preguntó Sakura, mirando de su abuelo a Sasuke.

—Sakura cree que ella debería asumir la jefatura de Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno, Príncipe Uchiha .

La boca de Sasuke hizo una mueca. ¿Una mujer, esta mujer, a cargo de un banco privado de miles de millones? Se hubiera reído, pero la expresión del anciano era seria.

Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué Sakura Haruno estaba allí.

Su abuelo quería que estuviera presente cuando anunciara la decisión de vender el banco a Sasuke. ¿Creería que era mejor darle así la noticia? ¿O sería que Haruno pensaba, como él, que su esperanza de ser la cabeza del SCH era ridícula?

En realidad a Sasuke le importaba un comino.

Durante semanas, había imaginado todas las formas posibles de ajustar cuentas con esta mujer, pero lo que estaba a punto de suceder, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que él hubiera imaginado. La sorpresa cuando se enterara de que, de todas las personas posibles, sería él quien consiguiera lo que tan claramente, y tan tontamente, quería, era más de lo que había esperado.

A veces, pensó, sentado en su silla, a veces, un hombre lograba ser muy, muy afortunado.

—Durante varios veranos mi nieta trabajó aquí.

—Qué bien—ronroneó Sasuke.

—Estudió finanzas, economía y gestión empresarial.

Sasuke trató de parecer impresionado. Increíble lo que enseñaban en los internados escolares para niñas ricas en estos días.

—Ella sabe de mi deseo de mantener SCH en la familia.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Por desgracia—dijo cortésmente—el destino no cooperó.

—No. No hasta ahora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Incluso un príncipe podía oler a una rata cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Me temo que no entiendo, _Signore_ Haruno.

Kakashi miró a Sakura.

— ¿Qué tanto deseas mantener a Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno en nuestra familia?—le preguntó quedamente.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a la carrera.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso, abuelo.

—Ahora, sólo un momento, Haruno—Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en el viejo rostro—Tenemos un acuerdo.

— ¿Qué acuerdo?—dijo Sakura.

—Tenemos un acuerdo provisional, príncipe Uchiha . Sujeto, como usted sabe, a los resultados de esta reunión.

—No me gusta ser presionado—dijo Sasuke bruscamente.

— ¿Presionado?

—Sí. Tomado por tonto. Presionado para sacarme más dinero.

—No se trata de dinero, Su Alteza.

—_Dio_, ¡deje de llamarme así! Llámeme por mi apellido, o mi nombre de pila. Y basta de este sinsentido—Sasuke dio una palmetazo sobre la mesa—Maldita sea, sólo dígame lo que quiere.

Kakashi tomó un largo suspiro.

—Quiero que esta institución esté en manos de alguien con experiencia. Alguien con un historial de logros, y en el que pueda confiar.

—Ese alguien soy yo—dijo Sasuke fríamente—y ambos sabemos eso.

—Y también quiero que sea el legado que deje a las futuras generaciones de Haruno. Llámelo orgullo, o lo que quiera, Uchiha , pero no deseo ver que doscientos años desaparezcan.

—Entiendo—Sasuke también tomó un largo aliento. Hace un par de minutos había pensado que el viejo estaba tratando de decirle que la venta no se haría. Imposible, por supuesto.

Haruno no era un sentimental. Nunca dejaría el bancos en manos de una mujer irresponsable.

—Y es por eso que estoy seguro de que lo que le diré a continuación le va gustar, _signore_. He decidido mantener el nombre del banco. Será conocido como Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno, como lo ha hecho por generaciones.

Sakura resopló. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Encuentra esto divertido, _signorina_?

—Lo encuentro arrogante, _signore_. ¿Realmente cree que mi abuelo es tan ingenuo como para pensar que su decisión de mantener el nombre, que vale su peso en oro en los círculos financieros, es un acto de bondad?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada larga y fría. Luego se volvió hacia Kakashi .

—Con el debido respeto—dijo, en un tono que dejó en claro que las palabras eran sólo una mentira cortés—no continuaré esta reunión con su nieta presente.

—Con el debido respeto—replicó Sakura—usted es el extraño aquí, príncipe Uchiha .

—No sabes nada de esto.

—Sé todo sobre esto.

Sasuke apretó la boca.

—Lo que usted sabe—dijo lentamente—no tiene nada que ver con salas de juntas o corporaciones o responsabilidad. Y la única persona que no lo sabe es su abuelo.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto.

—Usted…usted no es una buena persona, es un insolente hijo de…

— ¡Basta!—la voz de Kakashi sonó cortante—Sakura. Debes mostrar respeto hacia el príncipe.

— ¿Respeto? Si supieras, si tan sólo supieras lo que este hombre es en realidad. Si supieras la verdad sobre él.

—Díselo—dijo Sasuke suavemente—Vamos, señorita Haruno. ¿Por qué no explicar cómo son las cosas a tu abuelo?

Sakura se lo quedó mirando, los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas de furia, y tenía los labios fruncidos de rabia contenida, los pechos le subían y bajaban con cada respiración.

Eso le hizo recordar cómo había lucido aquella noche, en sus brazos. En su cama.

Con una rapidez que le sorprendió, sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía.

— ¿Por qué está aquí?—dijo ella, alzando la voz— ¡Exijo saberlo!

La mirada de Kakashi Haruno iba de su nieta al único hombre que, estaba seguro, podría guiar a la empresa que amaba lo largo del siglo XXI. Neji no podía hacerlo. Sakura había tratado de hacérselo ver, y tenía razón. En el poco tiempo que el chico había estado al mando, la compañía había perdido clientes y se había acercado a tomar cambios peligrosos de dirección.

Eso dejaba a un único Haruno para dirigir el banco.

Sakura.

En las semanas interminables de su recuperación, Kakashi había examinado finalmente las propuestas que ella había hecho y él había ignorado. Eran, se veía forzado a admitir, buenas.

Excelentes, en verdad.

Y Sakura era su sangre. Pero también era una mujer. Y encima joven. Incluso si se las arreglara para convencerse de que su sexo no era un inconveniente, su falta de experiencia sí lo era.

¿Cómo podría confiarle la responsabilidad transmitida por generaciones de Stafford, Coleridges y Haruno?

Así que había puesto a un lado a Sakura, y se había concentrado en Sasuke Uchiha . El hombre tenía la inteligencia, el coraje y la experiencia para hacer prosperar al SCH.

Si sólo llevara la sangre correcta, había pensado Kakashi …Y así se le había ocurrido la solución.

Uchiha era joven. Treinta, treinta y dos, o por ahí. Sakura estaba en sus veintitantos.

En una época las naciones habían forjado lazos a través del matrimonio. Lo mismo las instituciones poderosas. Hombres y mujeres se habían unido en matrimonio para producir niños que llevaran la orgullosa ascendencia de ambos.

—Abuelo, quiero una respuesta. ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha está aquí?—

Haruno miró al príncipe italiano, y luego a su terca nieta estadounidense.

—Está aquí—dijo con calma—para hacerte su esposa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Por un momento, nadie habló. Nadie se movió, ni siquiera las motas de polvo que flotaban en silencio.

A continuación, Sakura se derrumbó en su silla e hizo un sonido ahogado.

¿Se reía? Le echó una mirada y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no. Se veía como se sentía él, como si de pronto hubiera aparecido un elefante entre ellos.

—Qué broma de mal gusto, abuelo. Ahora dime la verdadera razón.

—Esa es la verdadera razón—Kakashi no sonreía mientras la miraba.

—Tienes algunas buenas ideas, Sakura, pero eres demasiado inexperta para dirigir SCH.

—Soy completamente capaz de dirigir SCH. Y en el caso de necesitar un consejo, recurriría a ti.

—Si creyera que viviré el tiempo suficiente para eso—dijo sin rodeos su abuelo—no le entregaría mi empresa a otra persona.

—Yo no soy otra persona. ¡Soy tu nieta!

—Necesitas orientación, Sakura—El anciano hizo una pausa—Y necesitas un marido. La función de la mujer es casarse y tener hijos.

Fascinado, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y se convirtió en un observador silencioso.

—Estás un siglo atrasado en el tiempo, abuelo.

—Será así. Es por eso que estoy dispuesto a verte como segunda al mando de un hombre capaz de dirigir mi empresa.

—Segunda al mando—la voz de Sakura se levantó— ¿De verdad crees que estaría de acuerdo con semejante arreglo?

—Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno necesita un liderazgo fuerte y probado. También necesita, como tú lo has señalado muchas veces, sangre nueva. Su Alteza puede ofrecer ambas cosas—Haruno la miró fijamente con ojos autocráticos—También puede proveer a nuestro banco de una nueva generación de líderes.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó.

—Hablas como si… ¡como si fuera una yegua de cría!

—Lo que digo tiene sentido, niña—dijo Haruno, un poco más suavemente—Sabes que es así. Esta es la solución perfecta para todo.

Un músculo se anudó en la mandíbula de Sasuke cuando de nuevo la sala quedó en silencio. El comentario casual acerca de proveer al banco de una nueva generación, quizás, fue la más irritante de todas las cosas irritantes que el viejo había dicho.

Si se llevara a Sakura Haruno a la cama, la procreación de una futura generación de banqueros no sería la causa.

¿Qué hay de la noche que pasaste con ella, Sasuke? Un hombre que no usa un condón es un hombre coqueteando con la paternidad.

Se le formó un nudo en el vientre. Nunca antes había hecho algo así de temerario, olvidarse de la protección por la prisa de tomar a una mujer, y tampoco había hecho algo tan loco como hacer el amor con una desconocida.

Miró a Sakura.

Nada de qué preocuparse, pensó fríamente. Una mujer que se acostaba con un desconocido, seguramente estaría utilizando algún anticonceptivo. Parecía inocente ahora, con ese atuendo recatado y las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, pero todo era una actuación.

Una actuación, pensó, y sintió la cólera superar a la sorpresa. ¡Qué par formaban estos dos, el anciano y su nieta!

¿Realmente creían que iba a ser una presa tan fácil? Quizás era el momento de recordarles quién era él.

—Discúlpenme—dijo, con voz peligrosamente suave—pero tal vez yo tenga algo que decir… ¿O echaría a perder esta pequeña escena tan divertida?

—Su Alteza—Kakashi Haruno se aclaró la garganta—Tal vez debí decírselo en una reunión anterior, pero…

—En efecto, _signore_. Tal vez debió.

—Lo consideré, pero…

—Pero, usted temió que me riese en su cara.

—Lo admito, pensé que existía la posibilidad de que considerara mi idea…desagradable.

La mujer emitió un suave gemido, como si acabara de recordar su presencia. Muy bien planeado, pensó Sasuke, y decidió que el juego había ido demasiado lejos.

—Es más que una posibilidad—dijo con frialdad, mientras empujaba su silla hacia atrás—Es una certeza.

—Su Alteza….

—Sí—dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados—eso es lo que soy. El príncipe Sasuke Namikaze Uchiha , de un linaje mucho más antiguo y mucho más honorable que el suyo, y haría bien en recordarlo.

¿Realmente había dicho eso? _Dio_, sí, lo había hecho. Y el acento de su discurso había ido de la tonada ligera a la manera en que hablaba cuando apenas llegó a este país para asistir a la universidad, hacía trece años.

Eso daba la pauta de su furia, y la furia no era una buena cosa. Un hombre tenía éxito sólo cuando mantenía las emociones bajo control.

Sasuke se levantó y rodeó con sus manos fuertemente el respaldar de su silla.

—Tenía razón, _Signore_ Haruno. Habría traído a este banco el liderazgo que necesita. Y, algún día, seguramente procrearé los hijos que me sucederán—Le lanzó una mirada a Sakura, cuyas mejillas estaban carmesí.

Bien, pensó con placer salvaje. Era un placer verla humillada.

—Pero voy a hacerlo con una mujer que yo elija, que brinde orgullo a mi nombre y no deshonor.

La silla de Sakura se cayó hacia atrás cuando ella se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para enfrentarse a él con la cabeza alta y los labios emitiendo un gruñido.

— ¡Tú, bueno para nada, disoluto hijo de puta!

— ¿Yo soy disoluto?—Sasuke dejó de lado la silla y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Hasta aquí llegaba el autocontrol

—No, señorita Haruno. No creo ser yo quien deba llevar esa etiqueta.

— ¿Piensas que porque eres hombre puedes manejarte con un nivel diferente de moralidad? Déjame decirte algo, príncipe quien quiera que seas…

—No se te ocurra sermonearme sobre moralidad, señorita Haruno. No a menos que quieras que le diga a tu abuelo sobre la noche que pasamos juntos—Hizo una pausa, y torció la boca— ¿O es que ya sabe los detalles más importantes?

Todo el color desapareció del rostro femenino.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu abuelo dio una actuación tan buena como la tuya. No tan agradable como la diste en primavera, pero aún así, bastante aceptable.

Kakashi miraba a uno y otro.

—Me temo que no entiendo.

—Por supuesto que entiende—Sasuke juntó sus papeles y los metió en el maletín. —Soy italiano, mis ancestros se remontan a la época de César. En mi sangre fluye la conspiración.

— ¿Qué conspiración?—borboteó Haruno.

— ¿Quién de ustedes dos lo planeó?—Una sonrisa se recortó en su cara—No importa, da lo mismo. Aunque admito que elijo creer que el toque añadido de seducción fue idea de la dama.

—No—dijo Sakura, extendiendo la mano—Te lo ruego. No digas nada más.

—Ella y yo nos encontraríamos aparentemente por accidente. Encontraría atractiva su frialdad.

— ¿Sakura? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Y entonces, sexo. Increíble sexo. Y luego, el golpe de gracia: El acto de desaparición y la esperanza de que querría más de lo que había tenido esa noche. Y por último, al enterarme de la identidad de mi seductora, esta pequeña charada interpretada para un impacto completo—Miró a Sakura—Por cierto, la rutina de «nunca me casaría con este hombre» fue un toque muy bueno. Mis felicitaciones. Si no te conociera mejor, me lo hubiera creído.

Sus ojos, del color de los pensamientos en la lluvia, le suplicaban que se detuviera.

Por un breve momento recordó lo aterrada que había estado cuando la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño en el club de Gaara. Cuán preocupada de que alguien los viera.

Y recordó lo que no se había permitido recordar hasta ahora, la forma en que ella temblaba cuando la llevó a la cama, cómo lo había contemplado cuando le hizo el amor, porque realmente le había hecho el amor, besándola lentamente, deleitándose con su sabor, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para mimarla y acariciarla, y, por fin, al entrar en ella, cómo su cara, sus susurros y sus caricias le había dicho lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, como si fuera algo nuevo e increíble que nunca antes le hubiera ocurrido a ella.

Mentirosa, pensó Sasuke, y la ira se convirtió en una rabia tan feroz que se estrelló contra él como un puñetazo.

—Un esfuerzo inútil—dijo groseramente— ¿Entiende, Haruno? No estoy interesado ni en usted, ni en tu banco, ni en la puta de su nieta.

Sakura batió su mano en el aire y la estrelló contra su mandíbula. Sasuke le agarró la muñeca y la apretó lo suficiente como para hacerla gritar.

—No lo hagas—le dijo él con rencor— ¿Me oyes? No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

— ¡Lo que lamento con toda mi alma es haber estado contigo esa noche horrible!

Ella estaba temblando, y los ojos le brillan de odio. Eso estaba bien, que lo odiara. Dios sabía que él también la odiaba, al igual que al despreciable anciano que estaba sentado observando.

Kakashi Haruno estaba enfermo, sí, pero no por el ataque. Su enfermedad era la depravación moral. El viejo amaba más a su condenado banco que a su nieta, a quien había mandado a seducirlo.

La noche había sido una parodia de la pasión. Todo. Los besos profundos. Los suspiros. La forma en que le enmarcó el rostro y lo atrajo hacia su boca, mientras su cabello azul oscuro se esparcía con abandono sobre la almohada.

Maldiciendo, Sasuke se estiró para alcanzarla, la arrastró y le aplastó la boca con la suya. Ella gritó y eso sólo lo puso más furioso, oír el grito le recordó cuán diferente había gritado en sus brazos esa noche.

El anciano dijo algo con voz fuerte, pero Sasuke lo ignoró.

Siguió besando a Sakura Haruno hasta que su grito se convirtió en un gemido, hasta que su boca se suavizó y se aferró a él.

Luego la apartó de él, tomó su maletín y salió de la sala.

Increíble lo que una hora, en un lugar tranquilo, podía hacer por el ánimo de un hombre. Una hora, y tres bourbons puros.

Sasuke miró la media pulgada de líquido color ámbar que le quedaba, suspiró y alejó el vaso.

Estaba mucho más tranquilo. Todavía furioso con los Haruno y el feo juego en el que lo habían involucrado, pero al menos había recuperado el equilibrio.

Lo que necesitaba ahora era café, y tal vez algo de comer. Luego se iría al hotel, llamaría a su piloto, y le diría que preparara el _Learjet_. En pocas horas estaría en casa.

Adiós Nueva York. Adiós Kakashi Haruno. Adiós adquisición de Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno. Podía vivir sin todos ellos. Sin la ciudad, sin el viejo loco y sin el banco.

Había otros bancos privados en los Estados Unidos, quizás no tan apropiados para sus fines, pero él haría que sí lo fueran. Todavía tenía la lista de la cual finalmente había elegido al SCH. Tan pronto como llegara a Roma, le diría a su gente que comenzara a investigar en profundidad nuevas alternativas.

No debía obsesionarse con esa institución financiera…ni con esa hermosa mujer. Esa mentirosa, maquinadora e inmoral mujer. Y, maldita sea, no entendía por qué había sucedido lo que le hacía reaccionar con tanta furia.

El camarero le preguntó si quería otra bebida. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y luego le pidió un café. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía la suficiente experiencia en el mundo de las finanzas como para saber que los días de aquellos viejos barones ladrones de siglos pasados no habían terminado. Los escándalos en el mundo de las altas finanzas estallaban con tanta frecuencia, como los chubascos sobre el Mediterráneo. Hombres aparentemente inteligentes que hacían cosas increíblemente estúpidas, en pos de sus propios intereses.

Kakashi Haruno no era diferente.

Tampoco su nieta, que había estado dispuesta a acostarse con un desconocido para abrirle el apetito e impulsarlo a una fusión dinástica.

—Su café, señor.

Sasuke lo miró.

—_Grazie_.

— ¿Desea algo más?

—Si— ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba a un italiano, ya sea que estuviera en Roma o aquí, en Nueva York?—Un sándwich.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Cualquiera. Un _roast beef_ estaría bien—sonrió—Algo que le haga compañía al bourbon, ¿si?

Más cosa típicamente italiana, pensó, mientras el camarero se alejaba. Una clara señal de que todavía estaba contrariado, aunque no tanto como antes. El whisky, en una especie de necesaria lógica, estaba obrando su magia.

El hecho llano es que Haruno era un hombre que haría todo lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Y también su nieta.

Sasuke bebió un poco de café.

Y, en realidad, ¿Qué tan diferente la hacía eso de otras mujeres que había conocido? Mujeres que se vestían para captar el interés masculino que se acostaban con ellos y utilizaban triquiñuelas para ganar puntos. Que mentían a la cara, prometiendo amor y devoción para siempre, con la esperanza de conseguir un marido conveniente.

De todas las mujeres que había conocido, Sakura Haruno era la última con la que consideraría la posibilidad de casarse. Su moral era escasa y no porque se hubiera acostado con él esa noche, sino porque lo había hecho como parte de una actuación.

Sasuke tomó otro sorbo de café.

Tal vez fuera su ego, o su orgullo de macho que lo exigía, pero cualquiera fuera la razón, le había gustado creer que la mujer de los ojos perla había sentido la misma hambre incontrolable que él había sentido. Que lo había necesitado tanto como respirar. Que lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido el recuerdo más emocionante de su vida de mujer, y que habían creado ese recuerdo con la misma pasión y deseo.

Podía verla ahora, en su cama, aquella noche. Los ojos oscuros de placer. La piel perfumada con su excitación…

—Su sándwich, señor.

Sasuke parpadeó. ¿Había ordenado un sándwich?

— ¿Quiere usted algo más? ¿Más café?

Sasuke empujó el plato a un lado, se puso de pie y dejó caer un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa.

—No—dijo con brusquedad, añadiendo lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amable y un apresurado—_Grazie_.

El mozo no tenía la culpa de que lo que él quería, lo que claramente se le había negado, no pudiera ser encontrado en este bar.

Sakura se desplomó sobre el sofá de su departamento, con el rostro entre las manos.

La ira había desaparecido, y su lugar había sido reemplazado por un terrible vacío en su corazón.

—Déjame explicarte—le había dicho el abuelo.

¿Explicar qué? ¿Que había estado dispuesto a venderla a un extraño para conseguir lo que quería para su precioso banco?

Había huido de la oficina, ignorando la llamada detrás de ella, justo dio con un taxi y se fue a su casa.

Nunca había albergado ilusiones acerca de los sentimientos de su abuelo para con ella. Es decir, la falta de ellos, se corrigió con una sonrisa amarga.

Lo había asumido. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

La había acogido en su casa después de haber perdido a sus padres. La había criado, o mejor dicho le había pagado a una serie de niñeras y amas de llave para criarla. La había enviado a las mejores escuelas; se había ocupado de que tuviera clases de tenis, esquí y equitación, todo lo que su fortuna podía comprar. Pero en realidad nunca la había amado.

Sólo amaba a su banco y a los muertos de Staffords, Coleridges, y Haruno que lo habían fundado. Todo lo demás, incluido ella, era secundario.

Aún así, ella nunca había imaginado que fuera capaz de semejante planificación a sangre fría. ¡Querer casarla con un desconocido…!

Excepto que Sasuke Uchiha …o Príncipe Uchiha , no era un extraño. Era el hombre con el que había hecho el amor incontables veces en pocas horas.

¿Cómo pudo ella haber hecho eso? ¿Llegar al clímax en sus brazos sin siquiera saber su nombre?

De pronto le vinieron unas náuseas. Sakura apretó la mano contra la boca, corrió al baño y llegó justo a tiempo. Un par de minutos más tarde, pálida y temblorosa, apretó el botón del inodoro y se sentó sobre el asiento cerrado.

Dios, se sentía fatal. Estaba cansada de vomitar, y cansada de sentirse cansada.

Esta vez, al menos tenía un motivo para sentirse tan mal. ¿Quién no, después de algo como lo de hoy?

Ese hijo de puta. Príncipe Uchiha … ¡Príncipe de las Tinieblas, era más apropiado! Llamarla…ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra.

¿Cómo podía creer que lo había seducido deliberadamente? ¿Qué se había ofrecido como cebo para la vil proposición de su abuelo?

Se había acostado con Sasuke Uchiha porque…porque había estado alterada, ansiosa y estresada.

Sakura gimió y otra vez se tomó el rostro entre las manos.

Se había acostado con él porque quiso. Porque era el hombre más excitante que había conocido, y porque había fantaseado con él toda la tarde.

Por eso se había negado a intercambiar nombres. Porque convertir en real lo sucedido habría significado despreciarse a sí misma por lo que le iba dejarle hacer…y lo que desde esa noche, había deseado volver a hacer.

No era de extrañar que la hubiese mirado con repugnancia hoy, si ella sentía lo mismo por sí misma. Pero creer que deliberadamente había…

El timbre del teléfono la sobresaltó.

No quería hablar con nadie. Especialmente con su abuelo, que probablemente fuera el que llamaba. Estaba furioso con ella, se había ido de su oficina sin decir una palabra, ignorando su orden de regresar.

Dejaría que el contestador automático tratara con él. Ella no iba a hacerlo.

Otro timbrazo, y luego la contestadora.

_Hola_, _Usted ha llamado al 555—6145. Por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono._

_—Señorita Haruno, la llamo desde la oficina del Dr. Glassman. Están listos los resultados de los análisis. Por favor llame a nuestra oficina en el horario de ocho a…_

Corrió hacia el teléfono y lo tomó rápidamente.

— ¡Estoy aquí! Quiero decir, soy la señorita Haruno.

— ¿Señorita Haruno? Por favor, espere un momento que le paso con el doctor.

Sakura esperó imaginando lo peor. ¿Y por qué no, dado el día? Un tumor cerebral. Una enfermedad rara de la sangre. O…se le cortó la respiración ante la estupidez de no haber pensado en eso antes…una enfermedad adquirida por tener relaciones sexuales sin protección.

No. Eso no.

Independientemente de lo que fuera, no podía imaginar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas teniendo ese tipo de enfermedades.

— ¿Señorita Haruno? Le paso con el Dr. Glassman.

Sakura escuchó, siguió escuchando, y luego de colgar se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared.

Había estado en lo cierto. Sasuke Uchiha no le había contagiado una enfermedad. Le había dado un hijo.

Se quedó inmóvil durante horas, envuelta en su bata, ajena al paso del tiempo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Estaba sola. Desempleada. Vivía de empleos temporales porque se negaba a dejar que su abuelo la ayudara.

Sin dinero, sin perspectivas, este pequeño departamento en un barrio no muy bueno…

Esta vez, no fue el teléfono el que cortó chillonamente el silencio, si no el timbre de la puerta.

Sakura lo ignoró. Quienquiera que fuese se iría. Seguramente el hombre del correo con un paquete, el súper taladro para perforar una mirilla en la puerta, algo que había estado pidiendo desde hacía meses.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Y otra vez. El que estaba allí era persistente. Sakura suspiró, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió los cerrojos, destrabó la cadena, y entreabrió la puerta una pulgada…Y sintió que su cabeza se quedaba sin sangre.

—No—dijo ella—No.

—Sí—gruñó Sasuke, y tal como había hecho esa fatídica noche, puso un hombro en la puerta y empujó para abrirla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Decían que el tiempo mitigaba la cólera. ¡Vaya mierda!

En los treinta o cuarenta minutos que le habían llevado a Sasuke buscar a Sakura Haruno en la guía telefónica, y tomar un taxi hasta el centro, en medio de la maraña del tráfico de media mañana, su ira no se había enfriado ni un poco. Más bien se había vuelto aún más caliente y feroz.

Ya era bastante malo que hubiera sido parte de la fea estafa que su abuelo había diseñado. A lo mejor, la seducción propiamente dicha no había sido parte de eso, pero como mínimo la invitación sí lo había sido. Y lo peor fue que había mantenido la mentira, no sólo esa noche, sino también esta mañana.

Ella había tenido la intención de seducirlo, estaba seguro de eso, pero había mentido sobre lo que había sentido en sus brazos, no había tenido la intención de quedar atrapada en su propio juego, pero así había sido, de eso también estaba seguro.

Conocía a las mujeres. Esas cositas que hacían cuando querían adular el ego de un hombre, y las que hacían cuando la pasión era real.

Y lo de Sakura había sido real.

Los pequeños gemidos guturales. Los gritos suaves. La elevación de sus caderas hacia él. Real. Todo. Tan real, que él nunca olvidaría todo lo que habían hecho juntos.

Y también estaba malditamente seguro de que la obligaría a admitirlo. Podría haber llegado hasta él adrede, pero después de los primeros minutos en sus brazos, todo había cambiado.

Lo había seguido por donde él la había guiado, hasta llegar al éxtasis.

_Dio_, sólo de pensarlo se ponía duro, y eso no podía ser más ridículo. Él era un hombre que tenía su selección de mujeres y aún aquellas que ocasionalmente comenzaban fingiendo, pronto se volvían locas por su toque y se olvidaban de fingir. Tenía por lo menos media docena de mujeres esperando su regreso a Roma. Una llamada telefónica, y tendría a cualquiera de ellas dispuesta a darle la bienvenida en su cama.

Sin embargo, no sería propio de un hombre si no pusiera fin a esto de una manera que dejara en claro quién era el vencedor, no sólo dando la espalda al trato que Kakashi Haruno había diseñado, sino forzando a su cómplice en el plan a admitir que lo que había sentido en sus brazos había sido real.

Era la pena que tendría que pagar por su duplicidad.

Nadie le mentía a Sasuke Uchiha y se salía con la suya, sobre todo, no una mujer que lo había perseguido día y noche durante tres meses enteros.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de cinco pisos y de aspecto ruinoso.

¿La nieta de Kakashi Haruno, la chica fiestera del sábado a la noche, vivía aquí? Tal vez tenía la dirección equivocada. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Sasuke le entregó al taxista un billete y le dijo que esperara. Luego subió las escaleras sucias hasta la puerta principal. Una puerta abierta. Una idea nada buena en un barrio como éste, pero cómo vivía Sakura no era su problema.

Entró a un pequeño vestíbulo, cargado de un apenas perceptible pero inconfundible olor a cerveza y a otras cosas menos apetitosas. Las únicas señales de vida eran unos buzones puestos sobre una pared gris manchada.

Sasuke escaneó las placas de identificadoras. A. Haruno vivía en el departamento 5º C.

La puerta que llevaba a los departamentos tampoco tenía puesto cerrojo. De todos modos, estaba roto.

Adelante, había una escalera escasamente iluminada y escalones desgastados por el tiempo. Sasuke comenzó a subir.

Para cuando llegó al 5º C, tenía la esperanza de que fuera el lugar equivocado. Este era el tipo de edificio que resumía lo que la gente trataba de evitar cuando se vivía en Manhattan.

¿Y qué? dijo a sí mismo otra vez. Cómo vivía la nieta de Haruno era asunto de ella.

Dudó. ¿Venir hasta aquí había sido realmente una buena idea? ¿Qué ganaría obligándola a admitir que había disfrutado de lo que habían hecho juntos? ¿Tan frágil era su ego, que necesita la afirmación de una mujer como esta?

Antes de que cambiar de opinión, Sasuke tocó el timbre.

Nadie le contestó.

Tocó nuevamente. Otra vez nada. Bien. Había venido hasta aquí y ella no estaba en casa. Si es que la dirección era correcta, cosa que dudaba…

La puerta se abrió, no mucho, sólo un par de pulgadas, pero lo suficiente para ver a la mujer que había abierto.

Sakura.

Lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—No—susurró—no…

Lo que vendría después estaba en esos ojos abiertos. Además, ya habían hecho este baile antes.

Ella trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Ella gritó y se fue hacia atrás mientras él forzaba la puerta con el hombro, un segundo después estaba dentro de un pequeño vestíbulo. Sakura se apretaba contra la pared, mirándolo con miedo.

A él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Ella no había tenido miedo de él esa noche…pero esto no era esa noche. Era bueno que tuviera miedo. ¡Demonios, era justamente lo que quería!

Cuando terminara con ella…

—No—repitió ella, con voz alta y aguda.

Luego los ojos femeninos se pusieron en blanco y se desplomó como si fuera una marioneta y alguien le hubiera cortado los hilos.

Sasuke la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Fue un movimiento reflejo, pero sabía muy bien que el desmayo no era más que otra destacada actuación…

_Merda_. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No era una actuación, estaba inerte en sus brazos.

Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, vio un pequeño sofá y la llevó hasta allí.

—Señorita Haruno. Sakura. ¿Me escuchas?

_¡Stupido!_ Por supuesto que lo escuchaba. Estaba inconsciente. ¿Qué se hacía en casos de desmayos?

Compresas frías. Y alcohol de… ¿de qué? ¿Amoníaco? ¿Quién demonios tenía por ahí alcohol de amoníaco hoy en día?

Una puerta daba a una cocina. Sasuke se apresuró a entrar, agarró una toalla del lavabo, envolvió con ella unos cubitos de hielo del congelador de la nevera y fue corriendo a la sala de estar.

Sakura estaba como la había dejado, pequeña e inmóvil, su latido era visible en el cuello delgado.

—Sakura—dijo en voz baja.

No respondió. Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la levantó hacia él.

—Sakura—dijo de nuevo, y le colocó suavemente la compresa de hielo en la frente. Después de un momento, ella se quejó.

—Eso es cara. Vamos. Mírame. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Sus pestañas revolotearon, pero sus párpados quedaron cerrados. Sasuke la acercó más y la sujetó contra sí, le corrió los rizos sedosos de cuello y puso la compresa de hielo suavemente sobre la nuca.

Ella gimió suavemente, haciendo que sintiera su cálido aliento contra su garganta.

Él cerró los ojos.

Se había olvidado de cómo era sujetarla. La delicadeza de sus huesos. El aroma floral de su cabello. La suavidad de su piel sin mácula.

Apretó más los brazos a su alrededor.

—Sakura—susurró.

Repentinamente, fue como si estuviera sujetando en sus brazos un gato salvaje. Ella se apartó, apretó los puños y empezó a golpear contra sus hombros.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Sakura! ¡Basta ya!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Le temblaba la voz—Vete. ¿Me oyes? ¡Fuera!

Sasuke le agarró las muñecas con una mano.

—Maldita sea. ¡Te desmayaste! ¿Hubieses preferido que te dejara tirada en el suelo?

— ¡Lo que hubiese preferido es no volver a verte la cara nunca!

Él apretó los labios, la soltó y se puso de pie.

—Digo exactamente lo mismo, señorita Haruno. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

— ¿Para qué quieres el teléfono?

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Y luego será un placer para mí salir por esa puerta y no volver a mirar atrás.

— ¡No!—Sakura se incorporó rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente. La habitación pareció sacudirse horriblemente, y la ya familiar náusea le envió un torrente de bilis a la garganta—Yo no…no necesito una…

— ¡_Dio_, mírate! Estás blanca como un fantasma.

—Estoy bien—dijo ella cuidadosamente, mientras se ponía de pie. La habitación osciló de nuevo. Respiró hondo, y luego lentamente dejó escapar—Gracias por tu ayuda, príncipe Uchiha . Ahora, lárgate de mi casa.

—No hasta que me asegure de que estás bien.

— ¿Por qué habría de importarte eso?

— ¿Por qué? Bueno, veamos. Toqué timbre. Abriste la puerta, me viste e hiciste una excelente imitación de un desmayo victoriano—Su sonrisa fue lupina y toda dientes—Me perdonarás si me equivoco al decir que probablemente termines acusándome de alguna manera de haberte causado el desmayo.

Él lo decía como una ironía, lo sabía, pero Sakura no podía dejar de pensar lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

—Ya te di las gracias por tu ayuda, ¿no?

—Eres una mentirosa consumada—dijo fríamente Sasuke— ¿O creías que me olvidaría de eso?

—Eso ya se terminó.

—Sí, claro. Y mentiste—Los ojos masculinos se estrecharon cuando se encontraron con los suyos—Le dijiste a tu abuelo que yo te había seducido cuando ambos sabemos que lo que ocurrió, tanto en ese club como en la habitación de hotel, fue de mutuo acuerdo.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Su rostro podría haber sido el rostro de piedra de un emperador romano, con sus ojos ciegos e insensibles. Era imposible imaginar que se había acostado con este hombre. Era, de hecho, un desconocido.

— ¿Por eso que viniste hasta aquí? ¿Para oírme admitir que…que te permití seducirme?

—Que me permitiste seducirte—Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una risa cavernosa—Qué frase tan astuta.

Sakura sentía las piernas como de goma. Nunca se había desmayado antes, pero ella pensó que le vendría muy bien poder hacerlo de nuevo si tenía que mantener una conversación con este asno arrogante que estaba malhumorado porque creía que había ligado con él deliberadamente.

No podía ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría si supiera que llevaba un bebé. Su bebé.

Una risa ahogada le quedó atrapada en la garganta. El hijo del Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha . No lo creería. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Tampoco ella misma podía creerlo.

No podía estar embarazada. Tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas desde ya hacía una par de años, aunque no para prevenir embarazos. ¿Para qué, si la última vez que había tenido relaciones íntimas con un hombre, antes de haberse acostado con Sasuke Uchiha , había sido en su último año universitario? Las tomaba para regular su período, ¿pero qué había sucedido con su función primaria de impedir embarazos?

Los accidentes suceden. Casi podía oír la voz desaprobatoria de la profesora de educación sexual del internado. _Recuerden, señoritas, los accidentes suceden_.

Sus piernas se doblaron.

—_Dio_—Sasuke la agarró por los hombros mientras ella se desplomaba en el sofá.

—No hay más que hablar, necesitas un médico.

—Necesito que te vayas—Sakura luchado contra las almohadas cuando lo vio tomar el teléfono celular de su bolsillo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Llamar a una ambulancia.

— ¡No! No quiero una ambulancia. ¡Maldita sea, sólo quiero que te v…

—Entonces, dime el número de tu médico.

El número de su médico. El hombre que la había dejado embarazada quería llamar al médico que justamente le había dado la noticia del embarazo.

De su garganta salió una risa desbocada.

— ¿Encuentras esto divertido?

—No. No divertido. Sólo, sólo…

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era enterrar la cara entre las manos y llorar. Y para eso tenía que sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de su departamento y de su vida. Era el momento de hacer a un lado su estúpido orgullo.

—Viniste aquí para oírme admitir que…que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue tanto idea mía como tuya—Se detuvo y se tocó los labios secos con la punta de la lengua—Bien. Lo admito. Soy igualmente responsable por lo ocurrido.

Ella se estremeció y juntó las solapas de su bata.

—Me he comportado de manera irresponsable. Pero no como…como lo que tu me llamaste. No hubo ningún plan, ni orquestación. Sólo fue…sólo fuiste tú, y yo, y algún tipo de locura…

La voz de ella se desvaneció, pero ya había dicho suficiente. Sasuke ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar: Su confesión de que lo había deseado tanto como él a ella.

El resto no importaba. Se daba cuenta de eso ahora. Ya no le importaba si la idea del encuentro había sido de ella o el anciano. Lo que importaba era que una vez que la había besado, una vez que él la había tocado, le había pertenecido.

—Por favor, ahora vete. E…estoy cansada. Quiero descansar.

Frunció el ceño. Ella estaba más que cansada, se veía… ¿Cómo? ¿Enferma? ¿Asustada?

Aterrorizada más bien.

¿De él? Eso era lo que había querido, ¿no? Que tuviera miedo de él. Y, sin embargo…y sin embargo, de repente, quería algo más. Algo fuera de alcance…

—Sakura—Sasuke se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le tomo las manos entre las suyas. Sus dedos estaban helados—_Cara_. Necesitas un médico.

—No—Al sacudir la cabeza, los lustrosos cabellos se movieron como hebras de seda gruesa alrededor de su rostro pálido—No. De verdad. Estoy bien.

Obviamente, algo andaba mal. Ella necesitaba ayuda. Quería agarrarla y sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón. O tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, decirle que no tenía nada que temer. Ni de él, ni de ninguna otra cosa, si él estaba allí para protegerla…

_Dio_, ¿Estaba perdiendo la cordura? Sasuke se puso en pie.

—Un té—dijo enérgicamente.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Tal vez, pero ella no lo dejaba llamar al médico y maldito si iba a dejarla ahora, que parecía un fantasma.

—El té lo cura todo, o al menos eso es lo que mi bisabuela solía decir.

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar. Él era un ser humano después de todo. Tenía que serlo, si había tenido una bisabuela.

Ella se puso de pie y él extendió una mano firme, pero Sakura la ignoró.

—Gracias por la sugerencia—dijo cortésmente—Voy a hacerme una taza tan pronto como tú… ¿Qué?

—Yo haré el té.

Él haría el té. Sakura refrenó otra oleada de lo que ella sabía era una risa histérica. Este príncipe arrogante, ese extraño que había engendrado la colección de células que había en su vientre, haría el té.

Eso es lo que eran, en esta etapa, ¿verdad? Sólo células.

—Vas a tomar un té, y luego me voy—le sonrió— ¿De acuerdo?

Había cambiado su estado de ánimo. Había pasado de la amenaza al encanto, y ella sabía la razón. Porque se había salido con la suya. Había arrancado de ella una confesión humillante.

Oh, pero su sonrisa era devastadora.

Tal vez ese conocimiento se reflejaba en su rostro, porque él se acercó y la miró a los ojos, que se habían vuelto oscuros como el mar.

—Sakura—Sus manos le enmarcaron el rostro—Lo siento si te asusté.

—No tienes nada que explicar.

Él negó con la cabeza, poniendo un dedo suavemente sobre su boca.

—Maldita sea, ¡Tenemos que hablar de esa noche! No puedes seguir pretendiendo que no sucedió.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y huyó. Tal como había hecho esa noche, pensó Sasuke, y pensó, también, en lo que había sucedido cuando la atrapó.

Y podría ser lo mismo ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer es seguirla…

— ¡Maldita sea!

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó la tetera.

Ella se había desmayado. Estaba descompuesta. ¿Qué clase de animal podía pensar en sexo ahora?

Además, él no estaba interesado en involucrarse con Sakura Haruno. Por más hermosa que fuera, por más que deseara hacer el amor con ella, nunca le tendría confianza.

No importa que ella lo hubiera negado, él siempre vería la mano de Kakashi Haruno en todo lo que hiciera.

Sonó el teléfono. Sasuke miró hacia el baño. La puerta seguía cerrada y podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Sonó de nuevo. ¿Debería atender la llamada? No. Seguramente tenía un contestador automático…

_Clic. Hola, Usted ha llamado al 555—6145. Por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono._

Un breve tono, y entonces una voz.

_Hola, Señorita Haruno, soy Sarah del consultorio del Dr. Glassman._

Sasuke fue a poner la tetera. Sabía que no debería escuchar un mensaje privado, ¿pero qué se suponía que debía a hacer, ponerse las manos en los oídos? Además, era de un médico. Ahora, tal vez, sabría por qué Sakura se había desmayado.

_…hierro y vitaminas. Tuve la intención de decírselo cuando hablamos antes. Además, el médico pensó que tal vez quiera que le recomiende un OB—GYN._

¿OB—GYN? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

_…totalmente bien, pero es una buena idea comenzar con un obstetra al principio del embarazo, y como usted ya está en el tercer mes…_

El piso osciló bajo los pies de Sasuke. ¿Embarazada? ¿Embarazada de tres meses? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué demonios quería decir que la mujer con la que había tenido relaciones sexuales hace tres meses estaba…

Sakura pasó a su lado y apagó de un golpe la máquina. Su rostro se había pasado del blanco al rojo.

—Vete—le dijo, su voz temblaba mientras señalaba con el dedo la puerta—Maldita sea, Uchiha , ¿me oyes? Fuera ¡Fuera!

Y con una fría e implacable claridad, Sasuke supo exactamente lo que significaba.

Había puesto un niño en el vientre de Sakura Haruno.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura trató de decirse que todo esto era un mal sueño. Que en cualquier momento se despertaría, y estaría segura, en la cama.

Nada de mensajes telefónicos de una recepcionista que no entendía el concepto de privacidad. Ningún Sasuke Uchiha mirándola como un hombre que acababa de ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Y, sobre todo, Dios, ¡sobre todo!, ningún bebé creciendo en su vientre.

Pero no era un sueño.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era terriblemente real, desde la luz roja parpadeando con impersonal determinación de su contestador automático, hasta el hombre que estaba en su pequeña cocina, eclipsándola con su tamaño…y con su furia.

Como si tuviera algo sobre lo que estar furioso. Era ella la que estaba embarazada, la que se angustiaría ante la toma de decisiones que cambiaban la vida, la que pagaría el precio de la locura de una noche.

Machos y hembras. Yin y yang. Los poetas hacían sonar ese equilibrio muy romántico, pero ese equilibrio no existía. Los hombres mandaban y las mujeres acataban. Eso era lo que el mundo esperaba, y lo que muchas mujeres aceptaban.

Siempre había sabido eso. Había visto a su padre tratar a su madre como una posesión divertida, y a veces pesada. Su abuelo había hecho todo lo posible por tratarla de la misma forma, pero ella nunca se lo había permitido. A nadie…

Hasta la noche en que cayó en los brazos de aquel desconocido, que ahora la miraba con ojos acusadores.

Por lo menos ahora se sentía más controlada. Tomó un aliento estabilizador, no tenía sentido hacerle ver lo mal que estaba, y lo miró directamente.

—Adiós, Príncipe Uchiha .

Fue como hablar con una estatua.

—Explícate—gruñó.

¡Explícate! La fría demanda ahuyentó lo que le quedaba de nervios. Ella no necesitaba dar explicaciones a nadie.

—Es un departamento pequeño—dijo de manera monocorde— ¿De verdad necesitas que te explique cómo llegar a la puerta de salida?

Su intento de sarcasmo fue contraproducente. La expresión del rostro masculino se tornó aún más frío.

—Esa llamada.

—Esa llamada privada, querrás decir.

Eso tampoco la llevó a ninguna parte.

—Estás embarazada—le dijo rotundamente.

Sakura no dijo nada. Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¡Respóndeme!

—No me has hecho ninguna pregunta.

Los ojos masculinos se estrecharon.

—Te lo advierto, este no es momento para juegos—con la cabeza señaló el teléfono—Ese mensaje. ¿Quiere decir que estás encinta?

¡Qué frase tan antigua! En otra ocasión, hasta podría haberle parecido encantadora. Ahora, sólo ponía en evidencia en qué mundos tan distintos vivían, tan lejos como la tierra de la luna.

—Ese mensaje era para mí, y no tengo ninguna intención de discutir cont…

Estuvo sobre ella antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, con sus manos duras la tomó por los codos y la puso de puntillas.

—Estás embarazada de tres meses—Su agarre se apretó—Hace tres meses, te acostaste conmigo.

— ¡Ya te lo dije, no voy a discutir esto!

—Vas a hablar de lo que yo quiera, cuando eso me concierne—Bajó la cabeza hasta que los ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel que los suyos— ¿Con cuántos otros hombres te acostaste hace tres meses?

¡Oh, cómo lo odiaba! Y, sin embargo, tenía todo el derecho a pensar así de ella. Había entrado en su cama con no más planificación que una puta, como él la había llamado.

¡Con menos planificación en realidad, pensó ella, si no, no estaría embarazada!

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Y yo te dije que te fueras—la voz de Sakura temblaba, se odiaba por esa muestra de debilidad—No tiene derecho a…

— ¡Me vas a contestar! ¿Cuántos otros hubo?

Se libró de sus manos.

—Cien. Mil. ¡Diez mil! ¿Estás satisfecho?

La expresión de su rostro era aterradora. No le importaba. Lo dejaría pensar lo que quisiera con tal de que se marchara y la dejara sola.

—Supongo—dijo con voz recortada—que eso es una exageración. A pesar de eso, y considerando todas las cosas, ¿Sabes realmente quién es el padre?

Ella se había buscado el insulto por su comportamiento esa noche, y por la respuesta de hace un momento. Aún así, requirió de todo su control no lanzarse contra él y arañarle los ojos.

—Sea quien sea, no es su problema.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Esa es la única que vas tener.

Él la agarró de nuevo, la jaló bruscamente hacia sus brazos y la besó salvajemente.

— ¿Sacude esto tu memoria, Sakura? ¿Te recuerda que tengo todo el derecho a exigir respuestas, o has olvidado que pasé la mitad de la noche agotándome a mí mismo dentro de ti, hace tres meses?

Su cara ardió.

—Te odio—dijo ella, luchando contra sus garras de hierro—Eres un matón. Eres repugnante. Eres…

La besó de nuevo, más duro que antes. Sus labios, sus dientes, sus manos, todo era un duro recordatorio de su poder.

—Soy todo eso y más. Ahora responde a la pregunta. ¿Quién es el padre del niño? ¿Soy yo?

Su mente estaba acelerada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir que no, y eso sería el fin de todo. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría?

No le importaba mentirle a Sasuke, pero mentirle a la pequeña vida dentro de ella…Había algo terrible en eso.

Sabía que pensar así era una locura, pero todo lo que había ocurrido hoy había sido una locura. ¿Por qué no esto, también?

Además, la verdad no cambiaría nada. Esto era su responsabilidad. No era ingenua, sabía cómo eran estas cosas.

En la escuela y luego aquí, en la ciudad, había conocido a mujeres en su misma situación. Las cosas siempre terminaban de la misma manera. Los hombres negaban ser los responsables. O, en caso de enfrentarse con pruebas irrefutables, hacían algún tipo de acuerdo para evitar una acción legal sucia, y luego continuaban con sus vidas.

Y así las mujeres terminaban tomando decisiones que las afectaban para siempre. Aborto. Adopción. Sólo maternidad. Elige el que esperas será lo mejor para ti y para tu bebé, y vive con ello.

Esto no sería diferente. En vista de que Sasuke no había salido corriendo por la puerta, su solución para el problema sería, sin dudas, el dinero.

Igual no importaba, ella no era débil, manejaría esto por su cuenta, y al infierno con Sasuke Uchiha . Cuanto más pronto lo comprendiera él, mejor.

— ¿Este bebé es mío?—exigió.

Sakura lo miró desafiante.

— ¡Maldición, sí, es tuyo!

A excepción del agarre casi doloroso de sus manos, no mostró ninguna emoción.

— ¿Está segura?

Una pregunta fea, pero ella no se inmutó.

—Absolutamente.

— ¿No hay nadie más que pudiera…?

—No.

—Porque te aseguro, Sakura, que voy a exigir pruebas de sangre.

—Lo que quieres es una prueba de ADN—dijo con frialdad—La prueba más fiables de paternidad, según una clase de derecho que tomé en la universidad—Sonrió levemente—Pero hacerte esa prueba sería una pérdida de el tiempo.

Los labios masculinos se apartaron de sus dientes en lo que pretendió ser sido un intento de sonrisa.

—Esa decisión será mía, no tuya.

Su acento era cada vez más notorio. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que era un indicio seguro de que estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su temperamento.

Peor para él, porque ella también tenía su genio, y había un límite a la cantidad insultos que una mujer podía recibir. Incluso una imprudente.

—Créeme, príncipe Uchiha . He hecho pocas cosas tontas en mi vida—Sakura se zafó de sus manos—y acostarme contigo está en el primer puesto.

El rostro masculino se ensombreció.

—Insultarme en un momento como este no es prudente.

— ¡Entonces, no me insultes llamándome mentirosa! Hiciste una pregunta y yo te contesté. Si, por desgracia, no te gustó la respuesta, eso no cambia el hecho de que fuiste tú el que me dejó embarazada.

—Te dejé embarazada—sus palabras fueron suavemente maliciosas—Qué frase tan interesante para describir lo que pasó esa noche, _cara_.

Ella sintió que se ponía aún más colorada.

—Lo que pasó fue que había bebido demasiado.

—No recuerdo haberte visto beber nada.

Eso se acercaba bastante más a la verdad de lo que ella quiso dar a entender. Había dado sólo un par de sorbos al trago que había pedido, pero no estaba dispuesta a entrar en una discusión de por qué había tenido relaciones sexuales con él, cuando no lo entendía ni ella misma.

—El punto es que me fecundaste.

—Ahora lo describes como un experimento de laboratorio—Se acercó a ella lentamente, clavándole la mirada, y aunque se odió por ello, dio un paso hacia atrás—Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, ni el baño, ni en mi cama.

—No hay ninguna razón para tener esta conversación.

—Ah, sí que la hay—Se hallaba a la distancia de un aliento ahora, sus ojos brillaban ardorosos mientras ella apretaba los hombros contra la pared—Creo que es necesario recordar lo que hicimos esa noche.

—Tengo todo el recordatorio que necesito.

—_Sí_, así parece. Mi hijo en tu vientre—Su mirada fue aplastante— ¿Formaba esto parte del gran plan?

Sakura parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

—Qué expresión tan inocente, _cara_—su boca se torció burlona—Y qué plan tan retorcido. El ingenioso encuentro en la calle. El encuentro casual en el club. La seducción—Le tomó el rostro y se lo levantó hasta de sus ojos azul oscuro llenaron toda su visión—Y ahora, esto. Un heredero para el reino de tu abuelo. Un niño de mi sangre en las entrañas de una descendiente de Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno—su mirada se oscureció—Qué increíble serie de coincidencias.

—Eres un hombre demoníaco—susurró Sakura con voz temblorosa.

—Soy un hombre lógico que asumió que usabas protección.

—Y así era, pero falló.

—Qué conveniente que fallara justo cuando era más necesario.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de enojo.

— ¡Te aborrezco!

—Eso sí que me rompe el corazón, _cara_.

—Cuando pienso que…que dejé que me tocaras.

—Dejaste que te tocara—Sasuke soltó una fuerte carcajada—TÚ me pediste que te toque. Recuerdo cada palabra. Cada susurro.

—Debo haber estado fuera de mis cabales.

El rostro de Sakura estaba blanco por el agotamiento. Era evidente que esto le estaba pasando factura y, sólo por un segundo, la ira de Sasuke disminuyó.

Estaba embarazada, y había estado descompuesta hasta hacía sólo unos momentos…

¿Y qué?, pensó fríamente. Ella se lo había buscado. ¿De verdad esperaba que creyera que su protección anticonceptiva había fallado? Una mujer como ella…que sin dudas sabía todo acerca de estas cosas.

_¿Y qué hay de ti?_ El pensamiento surgió desde las profundidades de su conciencia. Tuvo que admitir, que era una buena pregunta.

Había poseído a Sakura sin ponerse un preservativo. Siempre usaba uno, aún cuando la mujer le decía que no era necesario. Tal vez era anticuado, pero la protección era responsabilidad del hombre, especialmente hoy en día. ¿Entonces, qué había sido de su sentido de la responsabilidad esa noche?

Se había ido volado por la ventana, junto con su capacidad de pensar con el cerebro. Había deseado a Sakura como nunca había deseado a otra mujer en su vida. _Dio_, se ponía duro de sólo recordarlo.

Sasuke maldijo, se apartó de ella y fue hacia la cocina. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se dijo que estaba loco. Todo su mundo se había puesto patas para arriba y él sólo pensaba en cómo había sido hacer el amor con una mujer que era una desconocida para él en todo lo que importaba.

No tenía que pensar en eso, sino en qué era lo próximo que debía hacer.

¿Contactarse con su abogado? ¿Exigirle hablar con el médico? ¿Cuáles eran sus responsabilidades financieras, ahora y en el futuro?

Cada vez que algún conocido se casaba y tenía un hijo, él pensaba, «_sí, supongo que tendré un hijo también, en algún momento del futuro_». Quizá porque su padre apenas había estado presente cuando él era niño, pero hasta ahora ser padre no había sido más que una idea vaga.

Ahora, eso se estaba convertido rápidamente en una realidad, suponiendo que las pruebas de laboratorio dijeran que Sakura Haruno no mentía. Y suponiendo que ella querría permanecer embarazada. La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó. Eso, por supuesto, era decisión de ella.

Pero todo esto era demasiado para asumirlo de una sola vez. Un niño, su niño, en el vientre de una mujer que lo había enardecido al punto de hacerle olvidar todo lo que sabía sobre auto-control. ¡Al diablo con eso!

Enojado con Sakura y consigo mismo se giró hacia ella.

—Supongo que ya habrás hecho planes.

—No te importan.

— ¿Cuáles son?

—Acabo de decirte…

—Cualquiera sean, necesitarás el cuidado adecuado.

— ¿No me has oído? Lo que haga no es tu incumbencia.

—Por el mensaje del médico, tengo entendido que él te encontró bien.

—ELLA me encontró bien—aclaró Sakura, elevando la barbilla.

¿Podía un hombre reírse en un momento como este? Sasuke descubrió que al menos podía sonreír.

—Reconozco mi error. ¿Y ese…ese OP…?

—OB—GYN. Y no vamos a tener esta conversación.

— ¿Se trata de un especialista?

— ¡Maldita sea, Uchiha !

—Veo que ya no soy más la figura magnificente del príncipe—dijo secamente.

—Eres un intruso. Y quiero que salgas de mi casa inmediatamente.

— ¿Que es un OB—GYN?

—Un obstetra y ginecólogo. ¿Debo llamar a la policía para deshacerme de ti?

— ¿Y qué les dirás, _cara_? Que te molesta hablar de tu embarazo con el hombre responsable del mismo—Él esbozó apenas una sonrisa—Sospecho que a los oficiales que respondan tu llamada les encantará tener de algo de lo que reírse durante el día.

—Sasuke—Su voz sonó cansada— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los codos.

—Lo estoy haciendo—dijo bruscamente—porque has afirmado que llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre.

—Preguntaste por la verdad, no me culpes si…—Sakura abrió la boca y trató de atraparle las manos— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Abrir tu bata—dijo tranquilamente, mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, quiero ver este embarazo tuyo.

—Te lo dije, no es…—se le cortó la respiración cuando le abrió ampliamente las solapas de la bata— ¡Maldición, Sasuke…!

—Es mi derecho—dijo con frialdad.

¿Lo era, no? El derecho de un hombre de ver el cuerpo de una mujer que afirmaba que llevaba a su bebé.

_Dio_, casi había olvidado lo hermosa que era. La noche que se conocieron llevaba puesto algo terriblemente sexy debajo de ese increíble vestido carmesí. Un sujetador y un tanga negros, tan sedosos y pequeños que cabían en la palma de su mano.

Ahora llevaba un sujetador y unas bragas de un sensato algodón blanco. Pero no importaba. Tenía el tipo de cuerpo que no necesitaba de la seda negra para ser sexy.

¿Era demasiado pronto para ver los cambios que su hijo traería? Su vientre estaba plano. Sus pechos… ¿ya estaban un poco más llenos?

—Sasuke—Su voz fue ronca—Sasuke…

—Es sólo curiosidad, _cara_—Su voz también era ronca, y áspera. Tan dura como los golpes repentinos de su corazón. Se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el vientre—Sigue plano—dijo, como si no le importara sentir el calor de su piel a través de la ropa interior de algodón blanca.

—Sasuke.

Levantó su mirada oscura hasta encontrarse con la de ella. Estaba temblando, tenía los labios entreabiertos y recordó cómo se habían separado para él aquella noche. Con qué avidez había saboreado su boca, su dulzura inefable.

— ¿Y tus pechos?—dijo quedamente. Manteniendo los ojos fijos en ella, ahuecó con una mano el delicado montículo de carne. Ella hizo un pequeño gemido, y sus ojos pasaron del violeta al negro— ¿Ya han cambiado?

Sintió cómo el pezón cobraba vida detrás del sujetador de algodón. Ella gimió de nuevo cuando trazó con el pulgar la punta hinchada, y supo que la podría tener. La podría tener una y otra vez, hasta liberarse de esta necesidad de poseerla…

¡_Dio_, quizás había perdido el juicio! Rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Entonces—dijo enérgicamente, como si nada hubiera pasado—tenemos que discutir qué vamos a hacer. Lo que sea correcto.

Sakura juntó las solapas de la bata. Estaba estremecida, pudo percibirlo, pero también podía ver que ella no iba a admitirlo.

—Lo que sería correcto—dijo—es que salgas de mi vida.

—Esa es la intención, tan pronto como resolvamos esto.

—Está resuelto. Esto es mi problema y yo decidiré qué es lo correcto.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, ¿Pero estaba bien eso? ¿Era una decisión exclusivamente de ella? ¿Qué hacía un hombre en un momento como este? Nunca había tenido que tomar la decisión, pero sabía las respuestas obvias.

El problema era que las respuestas obvias no se aplicaban cuando era uno el hombre involucrado en el hecho sobre lo que había que tomar la decisión. ¡Y qué demonios de decisión era esa!

Había dejado embarazada a Sakura Haruno. Se olvidaría de esa tontería de los demás hombres. Siempre había confiado en su instinto para los negocios, y confiaba en esto ahora. Reconocería su responsabilidad, financieramente.

Esa era su decisión. Lo que ella hiciera después era problema de ella.

Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su chequera y una pluma de oro.

— ¡No quiero tu dinero!

Levantó la vista hacia ella. Sakura lo miraba con ojos casi febriles y el rostro pálido.

—Has dicho que harás lo que sea mejor. Así que entonces—Él destapó la pluma—Quinientos mil. ¿Será…

— ¿Quinientos mil dólares?

Sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿No es suficiente?

Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y de un golpe le sacó de la mano la chequera y la pluma.

—Vete—gruñó— ¡Fuera!, ¡Fuera!, ¡Fue…!

— ¡Demonios!—Sasuke gruñó, agarrándola por las muñecas antes de que pudiera golpearlo— ¿Estás loca?

— ¿Crees que tu dinero puede cambiar lo que ha pasado? ¿Que eso me devolverá mi dignidad?—Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos haciendo brillar sus pestañas como si tuvieran joyas. —No quiero tu dinero, Sasuke. ¡No quiero nada de ti, excepto tu promesa de no volver a verte nunca!

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre su mano como la lluvia que había caído sobre ellos el día que se conocieron. Sospechaba que nunca se olvidaría de ese encuentro, ni tampoco Sakura. Su desafío. Su pasión. Su determinación.

Una sonrisa involuntaria le levantó la comisura de la boca. Si alguna vez un hombre quería hijos, incluso hijas, Sakura sería la mujer ideal para soportarlos. Ese fuego. Ese coraje…

Se le cortó la respiración. De repente, supo qué sería lo correcto. ¿Cómo le llevó tanto tiempo darse cuenta?

Soltó las manos de Sakura, tomo la chequera y la pluma y se las puso en el bolsillo. Un rollo de toallas de papel colgaba sobre el fregadero de la cocina, arrancó una media docena de hojas y las extendió hacia ella.

Ella las apartó.

—Te acabo de decir que no quiero nada de ti.

—Tal vez deberías hacer una excepción—dijo tranquilamente—considerando que tu nariz está chorreando.

Ella se ruborizó, agarró las toallas, las llevó hasta su nariz y se sonó larga y ruidosamente.

—Mucho mejor.

—Bueno. No me gustaría herir la delicada sensibilidad de Su Alteza.

Su voz era temblorosa pero pudo ver que volvía a estar en control. Tenía la sensación de que ella iba a necesitarlo.

—Sé que estás siendo sarcástica, _cara_, pero…

— ¡Qué perceptivo!

—Pero, sarcasmo aparte, es inapropiado dirigirse a mí por mi título.

Sakura se echó a reír.

— ¿Ahora me vas a dar lecciones de etiqueta? ¡Dios todopoderoso, qué horrible ser humano eres…!

—No creo en esas formalidades—dijo, maldiciéndose por tonto, porque sabía de sobra que un hombre no podía sonar más formal que él en estos momentos. Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y siguió—Especialmente de la mujer que está a punto de convertirse en mi esposa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

¿Casarse con él? ¿Casarse con Sasuke Uchiha _?_

El hombre que la había seducido y poseído. El que, a pesar de lo que él dijera, había empezado todo. El que la había seguido hasta el baño, cerrado la puerta, levantado sobre el mármol del tocador, corrido sus bragas y hundido profundamente en ella…

Aún ahora, a pesar de todo, pensar en ello hacía que su cuerpo se acelerara.

¿Qué pasaba con ella, que aún sentía este deseo por él? No podía culparlo de dejarla embarazada, pues ella no había pensando más claramente que él esa noche, pero sí de haberle hecho el amor…y luego llamarla puta, porque creía que formaba parte de algún plan macabro de su abuelo.

¿Por qué no pensaba él en eso? Sasuke era tan despiadado e impulsado por un corazón de piedra, como el anciano insensible que la había criado.

Kakashi estaba dispuesto a venderla por el bien de su reino. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a comprarla por la misma razón. Probablemente había estado dispuesto a hacerlo desde el instante en que su abuelo lo sugirió. Toda esa indignación de esta mañana, ese show de fiero desprecio hacia ella y su abuelo, había sido una mentira para aplacar su propio ego. Había necesitado una justificación para aceptar ese pacto diabólico, y ella y su contestador automático se la habían dado, envuelta para regalo y atada con moño.

Ella estaba embarazada de él. ¿Qué mejor manera de aceptar el acuerdo de casarse con ella, que haciéndolo parecer un gesto de caballerosidad? Pero ella sabía la verdad.

El Príncipe de _Todo lo que le rodea_ era tan valiente como un monarca del siglo quince al sopesar los beneficios de un matrimonio real, excepto por una diferencia enorme. No importaba lo que él creyera, ella no se regía por las reglas del reino de Kakashi Haruno. Ella no era una princesa. Ella no tenía que casarse con un tirano que no conocía, no amaba, y ni siquiera le gustaba.

— ¿Y bien, _cara_? ¿Mi propuesta te dejó anonadada, o debo tomar tu silencio como una aceptación entusiasta?

Sakura levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Las palabras de Sasuke fueron sarcásticas, pero sus ojos estaban fríos y atentos. Tenía que saber que no estaría de acuerdo…o quizás no. Era lo suficientemente arrogante, lo suficientemente imperioso, como para asumir que su propuesta, y era asombroso tener que llamarla así, era todo lo que una mujer en su situación podría desear.

Casi se rió. ¡Estaba a punto de experimentar una gran sorpresa!

Enterarse de que estaba embarazada, saber que, en consecuencia, tendría que tomar todas las decisiones difíciles, sin que nadie que la ayudara, era la cosa más aterradora que había le sucedido jamás. Sólo una cosa la aterraba más: el matrimonio con un hombre parecido al príncipe del mal.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, como si nada de esto valiera la pena la discusión.

—Tengo mucho para decir—dijo de manera monocorde—pero por el bien de ambos, me quedo con "gracias, pero no" y, ¡oh, por cierto, al salir no dejes que la puerta te golpee el trasero!

Bueno, pensó, no había sido original, pero sí conciso. Hubiera sido mejor que él tuviera algún tipo de reacción, pero no la tuvo. Ni una mirada de sorpresa, ni siquiera de ira. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y, Oh Dios, cómo odiaba esa insolente sonrisa de sabelotodo.

—Tal vez "propuesta" no es la palabra apropiada—dijo él suavemente.

—Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso. "Decreto" es la palabra que me viene a la mente—Sakura también sonrió, y levantó la barbilla—Hay un sólo problema. Tú puedes ser un príncipe, pero yo no soy uno de tus súbditos. Tus ridículas declaraciones no tienen ningún efecto en mí.

—Hasta aquí llegó mi intento de ser galante.

Ella había estado en lo cierto. ¿Y por qué entonces esta pequeña punzada de pena? Sabía que era un peón en el juego entre Sasuke y su abuelo.

Ahora, él sabía que ella sabía. El rey negro toma el peón.

Jaque mate.

—Qué pena, Sakura—otra de esas sonrisas rápidas e irritantes levantándole una comisura de la boca—porque siempre es preferible el camino más sencillo para llegar a un objetivo.

—Y el camino más sencillo hacia la puerta está detrás de ti. Adiós, Sasuke. Espero que nunca tenga la desgracia de volver a verte.

Todavía no había reacción. ¡Maldita sea, quería una! ¿No sabía este hombre cuándo estaba siendo insultado? Al parecer no.

En vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta, volvió a sacar las cosas que se había guardado y tomó un pequeño cuaderno negro de su bolsillo, lo abrió, encontró la página que quería y frunció el ceño.

—Miércoles—dijo enérgicamente, después frunció más el ceño—No. Pensándolo bien…

Otra mirada, otro movimiento de cabeza y a continuación garabateó algo con la pluma.

—Debo estar en Roma el miércoles, pero mañana estoy libre.

La pluma y el cuaderno volvieron a su bolsillo, cruzó los brazos y la miró con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿A las diez de la mañana te parece bien?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

—De nuestro matrimonio, _cara_. ¿De qué otra cosa hemos estado discutiendo?

Sakura se echó a reír, y eso, finalmente, produjo una reacción. ¡Oh, si las miradas mataran…!

— ¿Encuentras esto divertido?

—Lo encuentro increíble. Estoy segura de que las personas se tropiezan entre ellas para complacerte, pero te tengo noticias de última hora, príncipe—su risa se desvaneció y su cara se volvió tan pétrea como la de él—No me caso contigo.

—Estás embarazada.

—Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada—repitió, golpeándose el pecho con un puño para dar más énfasis—Y soy perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación yo misma.

—Lo que sucedió es mi responsabilidad.

—Hasta hace unos momentos decías que era mía.

—Estaba equivocado—se irguió—Soy el hombre y cosas así son responsabilidad del hombre.

En otro momento, ese ridículo discurso le habría hecho poner los ojos en blanco. Ahora no. Lo decía en serio o al menos eso era lo que él quería que ella pensara. Cualquier cosa con tal de poner sus manos en el banco de su abuelo y ampliar el alcance y poder del imperio Uchiha .

—Qué bien—dijo ella suavemente—Y qué increíble que debas convertirse en esta…criatura ética, en vez del hijo de puta que ambos sabemos que eres.

Dio un pequeño grito cuando él le apretó los hombros.

—Llámame como quieras. Ódiame tanto como te plazca. Eso no cambia nada. Me rijo por unas reglas que requieren que acepte la responsabilidad de mis acciones—Su agarre se aflojó—Quizás me llevó un tiempo aceptar esto, pero enterarme así, en este momento, me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Has contado alguna vez cuántas veces utilizas las palabras "yo", "me" y "mi"_?_ Hazlo alguna vez, puede que te sorprenda. Ah, y aquí va otra cosa que te puede sorprender—se soltó de sus manos— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que el matrimonio haría que Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno cayera directo en tus manos?

—Un hecho innegable, estoy de acuerdo.

—Entonces, permíteme ser más directa—los ojos de Sakura brillaban en advertencia—No me casaré contigo bajo ninguna…

Sasuke maldijo, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y capturó su boca. Fue repentino y ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar, no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que no fuera permitir que suceda…No hubo tiempo de evitar que sus labios se abrieran hambrientos bajo la presión de los de él.

Cuando él se retiró, ella se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón acelerado y una sensación de hormigueo en el cuerpo, mientras él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hay una expresión muy estadounidense—dijo él quedamente—_win—win_[1]. ¿Sabes que significa, _cara_? Es la manera perfecta de describir lo que tengo en mente.

—Yo sé qué tienes en mente, y no quiero ser parte de eso.

—Tu abuelo quiere un heredero. Yo quiero el SCH.

—Y te casarías conmigo para conseguirlo.

—Kakashi dice que eres una mujer inteligente. ¿No puedes ver más allá de tu orgullo?

¿Pensaba que por eso no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Pensaba que si la propuesta hubiese sido por ella, por ella y no para expandir su imperio, habría estado de acuerdo con este matrimonio escandaloso?

—Tienes razón—le dijo, con voz temblorosa—tengo demasiado orgullo para casarse con alguien como tú.

Los ojos masculinos se volvieron fríos.

—Esta discusión termina aquí.

—Ya dijiste eso antes, y estoy de acuerdo. Se acabó. También tus patéticos intentos para convencerme de que me case contigo.

—Iba a decirte que estaría dispuesto a dejar que me ayudaras a manejar el SCH, una vez que fuera mío—Su boca se apretó—Ahora, ni siquiera te permitiría ser la encargada de mensajería.

— ¡Qué bastardo insensible eres!

—No—dijo con calma—no del todo. A los efectos prácticos no tuve padre, y por eso deseo que mi hijo tenga algo mejor.

— ¡Qué sentimiento tan noble! Lástima que sé que todo esto es por el SCH. ¡Bueno, a mí me importa un carajo el SCH! Y no hay nada que digas o hagas que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

—Me pregunto si sentirás lo mismo cuando le diga a tu abuelo que estás embarazada de mí, y que me he ofrecido casarme contigo y tú me rechazaste.

—Hazlo—dijo imprudentemente—Te odio. Y lo odio a él.

—Podrás odiarme a mí, _cara_, pero no a ese viejo. Si fuera así, no te habrían afectado tanto las cosas que te dijo esta mañana—su mirada se endureció y dijo sin rodeos—Tu abuelo no tiene mucho tiempo de vida. ¿Dejarías que muera negándole las cosas que sólo tú puedes darle?

Las manos de Sakura formaron un nudo.

— ¿Hay algo que no seas capaz de hacer con tal de salirte con la tuya?

—_Win-Win, cara_—dijo suavemente—Un final tranquilo para la larga vida de tu abuelo: La legitimidad de nuestro hijo—La atrajo hacia él, presionando su rápida y evidente excitación contra de la V de sus muslos—Con un _bonus_ extra—le dijo en voz baja y ásperamente— ¿O debo recordarte cómo fue cuando hicimos el amor?

—Fue sexo, no amor. Y si en verdad piensas que te dejaría tocarme de nuevo…

Sasuke se rió, la acercó más y la besó. Ella luchó y trató de oponerse, pero su beso fue profundo y pareció consumirlo todo, y en un instante, ella le estaba devolviendo el beso. Fue como la noche en que se conocieron.

El fuego. El hambre. La aceleración del corazón. La única manera de evitar el desmoronamiento fue agarrarse firmemente a su chaqueta y ponerse de puntillas, aferrándose a él hasta que la soltó.

Le tomó un momento recobrar el aliento. Para entonces, él había llegado a la puerta.

—A las diez—le dijo por encima del hombro—y se puntual, no tengo tiempo para perder.

—Tú, tú…

Ciegamente Sakura agarró una copa de la mesada y se la lanzó. Se estrelló contra la pared, a una pulgada de la cabeza masculina, pero él no se dio vuelta. Si lo hubiera hecho, pensó sombríamente mientras abría la puerta y salía al pasillo, sólo Dios sabe lo que habría hecho. Había un límite a la cantidad de ira femenina que un hombre podía aguantar. A mitad de la escalera, sacó su celular y llamó a su abogado.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha . Deseo casarme mañana—dijo bruscamente, consciente, y no importándole, de que esta era exactamente el tipo de arrogancia de la que Sakura lo había acusado—El nombre de la mujer es Sakura Haruno—Escuchó un momento y luego hizo un sonido impaciente—Las normas y reglamentos son su competencia, _signore_, no la mía. Encuéntrele la vuelta, haga los arreglos necesarios y envíeme un informe, el papeleo, y lo que sea necesario, a mi hotel. No, no, tan pronto como le sea posible. Esta noche—Sasuke cerró su teléfono y salió a la calle. Volvía a llover.

_Dio_, ¿Qué pasaba con esta combinación? Lluvia y Sakura Haruno. Era como si el cielo estuviera tratando de decirle algo. No tenía abrigo, ni paraguas y por lo que podía ver, no había una estación de metro en las cercanías, ni paradas de autobús, y, como siempre que llovía en Manhattan, los taxis parecían haber desaparecido.

Había por lo menos cuarenta cuadras hasta su hotel. Comenzó a caminar. El ejercicio le haría bien y tal vez podría despejar algo de su enojo. Sakura no era la única que estaba furiosa. Él también lo estaba.

Con ella, y consigo mismo. Por la facilidad con que lograba hacerle perder contacto con la lógica y el auto-control, las mismas cualidades que le habían ayudado a construir lo que ella tan despectivamente llamaba «su reino».

Él conocía hombres que vivían de la generosidad de los que se impresionaban por un título inútil. Pero no Sasuke. Había trabajado duro para tener todo lo que tenía, a pesar de que Sakura dejó en claro que no le creía. A ella no le gusta él, no lo respetaba.

¿Por qué demonios iba a casarse con ella? ¿Para obtener el Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno? Ridículo. Lo quería, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para atarse a una mujer que no amaba. ¿Para darle a su hijo por nacer un nombre? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el niño fuera suyo. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso?

E incluso si lo fuera, no necesitaba casarse con Sakura para aceptar las responsabilidades de la paternidad. Podría, también, hacerse el propósito de formar parte de la vida del niño. Bueno, tanto como pudiera.

Si hubiera estado más tranquilo, habría visto todo esto de inmediato. Pero Sakura lo había obligado a una confrontación. Su ira había echado combustible a la de él, y se había dejado arrebatar el control de la situación. Era buena para eso. La única vez que él había estado al mando fue la noche en que habían hecho el amor. Había sido suya, gimiendo por su toque, suspirando por sus besos, temblando por sus caricias. Sasuke maldijo.

No había sido más que sexo, como ella había señalado tan fríamente. Lo que sucedía es que el paso del tiempo lo hacía parecer más emocionante de lo que había sido en realidad.

Y aunque hubiera sido extraordinario, ¿por qué iba querer atarse a ella? O a cualquier mujer, pero sobre todo a ésta, que tenía la disposición de una tigresa.

Eso estaba bien en la cama, pero fuera de ella un hombre buscaba una mujer de carácter dulce y obediente. Conocía docenas de mujeres así, una más bella y sexy que la otra, y mil veces más fácil de manejar.

Eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y al conocimiento de que no existía ni un solo motivo racional para seguir adelante con esta boda. Un pensamiento endemoniadamente aliviador.

Sasuke desaceleró sus pasos. La lluvia había cesado y el sol había salido. Los taxis nuevamente merodeaban por las calles. Eligió uno, se metió adentro y le dijo al conductor el nombre de su hotel.

Iría al departamento de Sakura mañana a las diez, porque así le había dicho que haría, pero cuando llegara le diría que había cambiado de opinión, que no quería casarse con ella. Y también le diría el resto, que iba a apoyar al niño y a ella, por supuesto y así, en general, haría lo correcto. Problema resuelto.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, se sentó y sonrió. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos, pero feliz.

Horas más tarde, el botones le entregó un sobre delgado tipo manila, de parte de su abogado.

La nota en su interior le aseguraba que todo lo que tenía que hacer en la mañana era presentarse con los documentos adjuntos y su futura esposa en un edificio del bajo Manhattan, pedir por un juez en particular, y él y la dama en cuestión estarían casados dentro de la hora.

Que ya no hubiera una futura novia no venía al caso. Los documentos eran simplemente un recordatorio de lo tonto que había llegado a ser, y los desechó a un lado.

Se acostó a las once. A la medianoche se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por los rincones de la suite. Cuando se acostó de nuevo, más de una hora después, cayó en un sueño inquieto. Estaba oscuro y desapacible, e involucraba a un niño vagando por los pasillos sombríos del Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno buscando algo desconocido y difícil de alcanzar. Cada vez que el niño estaba a punto de encontrarlo, Sasuke despertaba.

Al amanecer se dio por vencido. Se levantó, telefoneó para pedir café, tostadas de centeno, el _Times_ y el _The Wall Street Journal_. Duchado, afeitado y vestido con pantalones y una camisa azul marino arremangada, se sentó junto a la ventana de la sala de estar para tomar su desayuno y leer los periódicos.

El café estaba bien. La tostada estaba seca. Pasó a los diarios…el _Times…_el _Journal… ¿_Por qué era incapaz de concentrarse en alguno de los artículos?

Sasuke los arrojó a un lado y, más o menos por décima vez desde que se había despertado, miró su reloj. Las siete y media. Muy temprano para presentarse en la puerta de Sakura y decirle que se olvidara de casarse con él.

Podía imaginar lo feliz que eso la haría, incluso hasta quizás sonriera, algo que no la había visto hacer desde la noche en que la había llevado a la cama.

Él estaba feliz, también. Si se sentía sombrío, era sólo porque quería terminar con todo esto de una maldita vez.

Siete cuarenta y cinco…

Siete cincuenta…

Siete cincuenta y siete…

—_Merda_—gruñó, y salió disparado desde su silla.

Podía ir verla en el momento que quisiera, cualquier momento era oportuno para dar una buena noticia. Además, ella no tenía que estar lista, dado que no tendría que ir ninguna parte.

El tráfico estaba pesado, y eran casi las ocho y media cuando subía por las escaleras del edificio de Sakura. La lluvia de ayer no había hecho demasiado para limpiar la escalera sucia. Lo primero que haría sería comprarle un departamento en un barrio decente. Este no era un lugar apto para criar a su hijo.

Se detuvo frente a su departamento y tocó el timbre. Volvió a tocar. Quizás estuviera en la ducha, preparándose para su llegada. O, a sabiendas de cómo era, no estaría preparándose.

Eso casi lo hizo sonreír.

Independientemente de lo que fuera, ella era brava. Nunca había conocido antes a una mujer que se le enfrentara. Él sabía de sobra que la discusión de ayer no se había terminado. Cuando abriera la puerta y lo viera, levantaría la barbilla con ese modo que tenía, y le diría lo que podía hacer con su propuesta de matrimonio.

Él dejaría que siguiera con su perorata unos segundos y luego le diría: No hay ninguna propuesta, _cara_. He decidido que es mejor vivir con un escorpión que contigo.

La puerta se abrió.

Todo lo que había imaginado estaba equivocado.

Sakura ni levantó la barbilla, ni despotricó. Y, a pesar de que había aparecido más de una hora más temprano, pudo ver que ella ya lo estaba esperando.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido amarillo y sandalias blancas de tacón pequeño. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, la cara sin maquillaje y tenía los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Se veía dolorosamente joven, desgarradoramente vulnerable…e increíblemente bella.

Por un momento descabellado, Sasuke imaginó tomarla en sus brazos, diciéndole que no tenía nada que temer, que sería bueno con ella, que se haría cargo…

Frunció el ceño y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Sakura. He venido a decirte…

— ¿Qué? ¿Más amenazas?—Ahora sí su barbilla se levantó, justo como él esperaba.

—Déjame ahorrarte el trabajo—dijo ella con el aliento entrecortado—Lo estuve pensando detenidamente—se rió de forma insegura—En realidad, no he pensado en otra cosa desde que te fuiste ayer. Y…y tienes razón, Sasuke. No tengo más remedio que casarme.

Él la miró con incredulidad. _¡Di algo!_, se dijo, _¡Dile que has cambiado de opinión!_

—Tenías razón acerca de mi abuelo. Querría odiarlo, pero no puedo. Él me crió, me dio todas las cosas que creyó que necesitaba, y si necesité más, como su amor, su respeto…

Sakura detuvo el torrente de palabras. ¿Por qué desnudar su alma? Iba a casarse con Sasuke Uchiha . Eso era suficiente.

—Él es una persona de edad—continuó suavemente—y cada vez más frágil. No quiero mirar atrás, después de que se haya ido, y saber que le negué las únicas cosas que alguna vez me pidiera, el banco en tus manos, y—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa—tu hijo.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Después de unos segundos, Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, me casaré contigo…

—Pero…—él esbozó apenas una sonrisa—No me mires así de sorprendida, _cara_. Habría que ser sordo para no haber oído la palabra tácita.

—Este matrimonio…será sólo de nombre. Una conveniencia legal que terminará con la muerte de mi abuelo.

Sakura esperó, tratando de leer la expresión de Sasuke, pero no él no dijo nada.

Luego, al fin, con voz sedosa, dijo.

—Nada de sexo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Y dime, _cara_. ¿Qué debo hacer si quiero sexo?

La mujer aparentemente sumisa de los últimos minutos desapareció, ahora los ojos de Sakura irradiaron su antigua actitud desafiante.

—Harás lo que debas, pero siendo discreto.

Sasuke se echó a reír. Ella sintió que sus manos se empuñaban. ¡Cómo le gustaría abofetear esa risa de su cara!

—Déjeme ver si entendí bien. Me caso contigo. Te doy mi nombre y mi título. Y en algún momento del futuro, nos divorciamos y termino con los pagos de la pensión alimentaria y manutención de hijos. A cambio de todo eso, no te quejarás si tengo una amante. ¿Es así?

No esperó una respuesta. En cambio, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la apretó contra sí.

—Así es como será—gruñó—Tú serás mi esposa, y estarás disponible para mí cuando yo lo desee. De noche, de día, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Y si también quiero una amante, tendré una.

— ¡No me casaré contigo bajo esas condiciones!

—_Sí_. Lo harás. Y si hay un divorcio, será porque me he cansado de ti—Ella trató de liberarse retorciéndose, pero él apretó su agarre—Y antes de decir, "no, Sasuke, no me casaré contigo bajo esas condiciones", ten en cuenta esto—se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes—Puedo quitarse este niño desde el mismo día en que nazca. ¡No niegues con la cabeza! Soy el príncipe Sasuke Namikaze Uchiha . Ningún tribunal me negará el derecho a mi propia carne y sangre. ¿Está claro?

— ¡Tú…bueno para nada, demonio, bastardo vicioso—chilló—hijo de…!

Sasuke le capturó la boca y la besó una y otra vez, hasta que ella comenzó a temblar en sus brazos. Luego tomo la maleta pequeña cerca de sus pies y con la cabeza señaló hacia la puerta.

* * *

[1] Win–Win: Expresión informal que significa "Todos ganan" (beneficio para ambas partes)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Algunas mujeres soñaban con el día de su boda. ¿Estaría soleado? ¿Qué tipo de vestido llevaría? ¿Uno dulce y romántico, como el de Scarlet en _Lo que el viento se llevó_, o sexy y sofisticado? Y luego estaba el resto.

El decorado. El servicio. Los invitados. Las flores.

Sakura se alegraba de no haber perdido nunca el tiempo en sueños tan tontos, pues de lo contrario…de lo contrario lo que estaba pasando ahora la haría llorar.

Una sala de techo alto en un edificio municipal ruinoso. Un juez que pareció sorprendido de verlos, hasta que su secretaria le dijo algo al oído. Un par de testigos arrancados del personal administrativo.

Y Sasuke, un novio con cara adusta, al lado de ella.

Oh, sí. Fue una muy buena cosa haber estado demasiado ocupada estudiando, como para pensar en bodas.

El matrimonio había sido sólo una posibilidad lejana. Cuando algunos de sus amigos se casaban, Sakura les sonreía y les decía todas las cosas que deben decirse, pero la mayor parte de las veces pensaba, yo no, todavía no, quizás nunca.

Tenía cosas que hacer, una vida que vivir, y si alguna vez se casaba, sería con alguien diametralmente opuesto a su abuelo.

Sin embargo, hoy se iba a casar con un hombre que hacía ver a su abuelo como un santo, un extraño tomándola como esposa, como si hubieran sido enviados a una época en que los hombres y las mujeres se casaban por…

— ¿Señorita?

…por razones de títulos y conveniencia, que nada tenían que ver con el amor, el romance o…

— ¿Señorita?

Sakura parpadeó. El juez sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Me daría su nombre otra vez, señorita? Siento esto terriblemente, pero…

—No—respondió Sakura—está bien, Su Señoría. Entiendo.

Realmente lo entendía, lo comprendía todo. El decorado impersonal, las palabras igualmente impersonales. ¿Por qué habría de recordar su nombre?

La única sorpresa fue cuando llegó el momento de que Sasuke le pusiera un anillo en el dedo. El frío extraño, que había dejado en claro que sería un matrimonio bajo sus propios términos, que sin duda había intimidado a alguna pobre alma del Ayuntamiento para conseguir una licencia de matrimonio en menos de veinticuatro horas, se había olvidado de comprar un anillo de bodas.

Admitir su error lo hizo sonrojarse. Fue algo hermoso de ver, pensó con agria satisfacción.

—No necesito un anillo—dijo con frialdad, tanta que incluso los dos aburridos testigos la miraron.

—Mi esposa necesita un anillo—dijo sombríamente Sasuke, y sacó uno de su dedo, uno del que ella no se había percatado—Utilizaremos este—dijo, su acento era tan notorio y denso que uno podría tropezar con él.

El anillo era obviamente antiguo, sus crestas estaban ligeramente levantadas, casi desgastadas; y era tan grande que Sakura tuvo que apretar el puño para evitar que se le cayera. Eso fue bueno, porque apretar el puño la ayudó a abstenerse de gritar «¡Basta!».

Pero no había vuelta atrás. En las oscuras horas de la noche, la aceptación de este matrimonio había parecido ser la única cosa que podía hacerse. Por su abuelo y, sí, por su bebé. Su hijo por nacer tenía el derecho a estar libre de la mancha de la ilegitimidad.

El acuerdo puede funcionar, se había dicho, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando ciegamente los ladrillos del edificio de departamentos vecino, que era toda su vista. Su hijo recibiría el nombre de su padre, Sasuke obtendría el banco, y ella tendría la satisfacción de darle a su abuelo lo único que su enorme fortuna no podía comprar.

Todo sería muy civilizado…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida como para creer eso? ¡Si tan sólo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada! Decirle a Sasuke que se casaría con él pero no dormirían juntos, fue como agitar un hueso a un lobo enjaulado y hambriento. Sólo lo hizo querer lo que no podía tener.

No debería haber dicho nada. Después de todo, él no la obligaría a acostarse con él. Sasuke Uchiha era un tirano, pero no era un salvaje. ¿Verdad? Dios, oh Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Sakura giró hacia Sasuke, ajena al juez, a los testigos, y a la ceremonia.

—Sasuke—dijo con urgencia—espera…

—…marido y mujer—dijo el juez, y le ofreció una sonrisa de año electoral.

—Enhorabuena, Príncipe Uchiha . Oh, y también a la Princesa Uchiha , por supuesto. Señor, puede besar a la novia.

Sasuke la miró. Sus ojos le dijeron que sabía exactamente lo que había estado a punto de decirle, la prueba se produjo cuando inclinó la cabeza y acercó la boca a su oído.

A los curiosos, probablemente les parecería que le estaba susurrando algo tierno, pero no era así.

—Demasiado tarde, _cara_—murmuró. Las palabras se sintieron como un puño de acero envuelto en un guante de terciopelo.

A continuación, le estrechó la mano del juez, agradeció a los testigos y enganchó su brazo en el de Sakura.

—Tiempo de que los recién casados estén a solas—dijo con una sonrisa. El juez y los testigos se rieron cortésmente. Sakura tembló.

Le había dicho al taxista que esperara a la vuelta de la manzana, el taxi apareció justo cuando bajaban por la escalinata del tribunal. Sasuke abrió la puerta, con un gesto le indicó a Sakura que entrara, y luego subió junto a ella.

—Kennedy—dijo—A la sección de Aviación General.

Sakura lo miró mientras el taxi se metía en el tráfico de media mañana.

— ¿Qué?

—Al aeropuerto. Al área de los jets corporativos…

—Sé lo que es Kennedy—dijo ella con impaciencia—Pero ¿por qué vamos allí?

Sasuke levantó una oscura ceja.

— ¿A dónde creías que iríamos, _cara?_—Su sonrisa fue sedosa— ¿Tanta prisa tienes de estar a solas conmigo que esperabas que fuésemos a mi hotel?

¡De ninguna manera le dejaría meterla en ese tipo de conversación! Sakura cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Crees que podrías darme una respuesta directa?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Vamos a casa.

¿A casa? Lo miró sin comprender. No habían discutido dónde vivirían. Bueno…en realidad no habían hablado mucho de nada.

— ¿Pensaste que viviríamos en Nueva York?

Eso fue precisamente lo que había pensado.

—Mi casa está en Italia—dijo él con brusquedad—En Roma. Allí están mi casa, la sede de mi corporación…No estés tan afligida, _cara_. Nueva York no es el centro del mundo.

Era el centro de su mundo. ¿No había visto él eso?

—Pero…pero…

—Si estás preocupada porque no empacaste suficiente ropa, puedes salir de compras de mañana.

¿Creía que esto era por la ropa? Se hubiera reído si no fuera que estaba más cercana a las lágrimas.

—No estoy preocupada por eso.

—Si es porque no se lo hemos dicho a su abuelo, no te preocupes. Lo llamaré desde el avión.

—Sasuke—Sakura tragó en seco. Tenía que encontrar la manera correcta de decir esto, sin que sonara a que estaba pidiendo limosna—He vivido aquí toda mi vida.

—Y yo—dijo él con frialdad—he vivido en Roma.

—Sí, lo sé, pero…

—Tú eres mi esposa.

Su voz se volvió tan dura, que incluso el taxista, percibiendo algo, cerró la división de privacidad.

—Pero, seguramente…

—Si lo deseas, voy a considerar la compra de un departamento en Nueva York— ¿Por qué decirle que eso era lo que había decidido cuando comenzó a interesarse en la compra del SCH?—Pero mi residencia, nuestra residencia principal, será Roma.

—Pero…pero…

—Deja de sonar como el motor de una lancha—dijo Sasuke con impaciencia—Eres mi esposa y debes comportarte como tal, y no puedes hacerlo si estás a una distancia de tres mil quinientas millas.

Sakura sintió que la sangre huía de su cabeza.

—Sasuke, por favor…

—Este discusión se acaba aquí—Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

—«Discusión»—dijo Sakura con amargura—Tú no discutes las cosas, sólo comunicas tus decisiones.

Él le dio una última e inquebrantable mirada.

—Vete acostumbrando.

Después de eso, se hizo el silencio.

¡Demonios! Sasuke echaba chispas por los ojos mientras miraba ciegamente por la ventanilla. Ciertamente se había esmerado en demostrar que Sakura tenía razón al llamarlo bastardo bueno para nada e hijo de puta. Estaba seguro de que, si los hubiera conocido, habría utilizado otros insultos muchos más coloridos.

¿Pero qué esperaba ella? Primero le dijo lo mucho que lo odiaba. Luego que se casaría con él. Luego que nunca podría tocarla…Él era el del título, pero su esposa había sido una princesa mucho antes de que él la hubiera conocido. Una princesa de _Park Avenue_, acostumbrada a dar órdenes y salirse con la suya.

Y se había casado con ella. ¡Debió estar loco! ¿Cómo diablos había permitido que sucediera? A la noche había retornado a la cordura, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era necesario casarse con esta mujer, que no necesitaba el banco de su abuelo. Tampoco había necesitado un niño, pero dado que estaba en camino, había llegado a la conclusión de que podía hacer lo correcto por eso, sin casarse con su madre…

"Eso" no era la mejor forma de llamar a un _bambino_, pero es que aún no sabía su sexo.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía aún si era su hijo. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido que había hecho algo tan arrebatado como casarse con Sakura? Sólo porque ella dijera que el bebé era suyo…

¿Por qué creerle? Cualquier cosa era posible con una mujer que follaba como un conejo y ni siquiera intercambiaba nombres. Pero, él sabía que era el padre. Lo podía sentir en sus huesos, ¡y al diablo con lo ridículo que eso sonara! Lo intuía, así, sin más, y por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido esta mañana, ahora estaba enfrentado a las consecuencias.

Miró a Sakura, sentada tiesa y callada en un rincón del taxi, lo más lejos posible de él.

Quería decirle que él sentía lo mismo por ella, que no estaba más feliz que ella por lo que habían hecho. Que no quería verla, ni hablarle, ni tocarla…

_Mentira._

Está bien. Quería tocarla. Tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que sus labios se calentaran e hincharan suavemente. Sacarle ese vestido veraniego y dejar al desnudos sus pechos, para deleite de sus ojos y su boca, y el vientre descubierto a sus caricias. Su vientre. Sus entrañas, donde estaba su hijo.

Su hijo. Por eso se había casado con ella. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué si no un hombre se ataría a una hermosa pero desconocida mujer, testaruda y de mal genio?

Sasuke miró a Sakura de nuevo. En efecto ¿Por qué si no_?_

Había llamado a su piloto antes de la ceremonia, así que cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el avión estaba listo para la salida. La tomó de la mano mientras salían de la Terminal y ella no opuso. Él casi deseó que lo hubiera hecho…habría sido mejor que encontrarse con esa mano sin fuerzas en la suya.

El piloto ya estaba a bordo. El copiloto y el auxiliar de vuelo estaban esperando en la pista, ambos sonriendo. Sasuke les había dicho lo del matrimonio.

—_Congratulazioni, Príncipe, Principessa_—dijo el encargado.

—La mejor de las suertes para ambos—secundó el copiloto.

—Gracias—respondió Sasuke.

Sakura no dijo nada.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

Cuando estuvieron solos en la cabina, la giró hacia él.

— ¡Espero que trates a mi gente con cortesía!

—Qué sabrás tú de cortesía—le respondió.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y los de ella lo desafiaban a preguntarle qué había querido decir, pero él se lo pensó mejor.

—Toma asiento—gruñó.

— ¿No me vas a decir en cuál?

Sasuke apretó los dientes otra vez. A este ritmo, estaría desdentado en una semana.

—No me pongas a prueba, _cara_. No me gusta.

Ella sonrió alegremente, y luego se hundió en el primer asiento del lado izquierdo.

—Pon el respaldo derecho.

Lo hizo.

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad.

Lo abrochó.

— ¡Maldito sea! ¿Eres un robot?

Sakura abrió grande los ojos.

— ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Él maldijo, se agachó y le tomó la barbilla con una mano.

—Te dije que no me pongas a prueba—le dijo con rabia contenida— ¡Basta ya, o te vas a arrepentir de lo que pase después!

Ella se zafó de un tirón.

—Ya me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué habría de temer lo que pasara después?

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Quería darle una bofetada. Quería besarla. Quería ponérsela encima del hombro y llevarla a la pequeña habitación en la parte trasera de la cabina… ¿A esto se reducía un hombre cuando tenía una esposa?

Miró el asiento al lado de ella pero se encaminó hacia el último asiento del lado derecho, se sentó y se puso el cinturón.

Momentos más tarde, estaban volando. Una vez alcanzada la altitud de crucero, Sasuke utilizó el teléfono satelital del avión para llamar a Kakashi Haruno.

En un primer momento el anciano no le creyó.

— ¿Casados? Imposible—se mofó—Hay leyes. Nadie puede casarse tan rápido.

—Sakura y yo estamos casados—dijo Sasuke fríamente. Y luego, sin poder contenerse—Pensaba que se deleitaría con la noticia, _signore_. Después de todo, esto era parte de su plan.

—Un excelente plan, Su Alteza, como estoy seguro ya estará de acuerdo.

—Hay más.

—Por supuesto, el papeleo de la transferencia de la propiedad del banco a su nombre. Mañana comenzaré los procedimientos.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo. Increíble. Acababa de decirle a Haruno que su nieta se había casado y en lo único que pensaba el viejo era en su condenado banco.

—Como dije, _Signore_ Haruno, hay más.

— ¿Más?

De repente, Sasuke no quiso que Haruno supiera lo del embarazo de Sakura. El bebé era un asunto privado, no otra cosa más sobre la que regodearse. Que pensara que la adquisición del banco era la razón de la boda.

—_Mi dispiace, signore_. Ah, um, es un detalle que se me acaba de ocurrir, pero podemos dejar que los abogados lo manejen.

—Entonces, pondré a mi gente a trabajar de inmediato. ¿A dónde envío la documentación? ¿A su abogado? ¿A su oficina? No debería tomar más de una semana, o dos a lo sumo. ¿Está usted en el mismo hotel de antes?

—Me he ido de la ciudad, _Signore_ Haruno. Yo…quiero decir, nosotros, estamos camino a mi casa, en Roma.

—Excelente. Daré instrucciones para que le remitan allí los documentos. Adiós, Alteza.

Clic. Fin de la conversación. Sasuke se quedó sosteniendo el teléfono mudo. Haruno no había preguntado por Sakura, ni había pedido hablar con ella.

Dejó el teléfono a un costado. En lo que a su abuelo concernía, Sakura no era más que una jugada táctica en una intrincada maniobra de negocios.

Al menos el viejo ya no podría utilizarla más.

Miró hacia la parte delantera del avión, hacia Sakura, su esposa. Estaba sentada de manera muy rígida en su asiento. ¿En qué estaría pensando? En menos de dos días, su mundo había sido puesto patas para arriba. Su abuelo prácticamente le había dicho que su único valor era como señuelo, se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, se había visto obligada a casarse, y, sin embargo, se mantenía orgullosa, fuerte, desafiante.

Sasuke se imaginó yendo hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que podía confiar en él para cuidar de ella, que…que…

¿Que qué? Él también la había usado. Había querido el banco y ahora ya lo tenía. Sasuke reclinó el asiento, cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por no pensar.

Una hora más tarde, su auxiliar de abordo, una agradable mujer joven que estaba con él hacía ya varios años, apareció con una botella de _Dom Pérignon_ y un par de copas de champagne.

—Espero que no le importe, señor—empezó a decir—pero todos pensamos…—Luego se quedó callada, con las cejas levantadas mientras se ocupaba de acomodar los asientos.

—Gracias—dijo Sasuke rápidamente—pero mi esposa está agotada y no quería molestarla. Quizás tomemos el champagne más tarde.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Él sonrió, o al menos esperaba que la forma en que se curvaron sus labios pareciera una sonrisa. ¿Realmente le había dado explicaciones a un empleado? Él nunca daba explicaciones a nadie, nunca.

—Si cambiamos de opinión—dijo, aún tratando de sonar amable—La llamaremos.

La auxiliar se daba cuenta de cuándo estaba siendo despedida.

— ¡Sí, señor!—dijo, y echó a andar hacia la cabina del piloto. Sakura la detuvo.

—Espere—le oyó decir.

La auxiliar se inclinó sobre el asiento, escuchó y sonrió.

—Es usted muy amable, _Principessa. Grazie_.

Sasuke esperó unos minutos después de que la asistente se hubo ido y luego caminó por el pasillo y se sentó junto a Sakura, que tenía la cara hacia la ventanilla.

— ¿Estás despierta?

La verdad es que le importaba un bledo si estaba despierta o no, pero estaba cansado de su silencio, su frialdad, y la forma en que lo había hecho quedar en ridículo durante la ceremonia, y de nuevo ahora.

Era tiempo de dejar las cosas claras. Ella era su esposa y lo trataría con respeto en todo momento.

— ¿De verdad crees que podría dormir?

—Tu comportamiento sigue siendo inaceptable.

Ella lo miró, y la desesperación que vio en sus ojos fue como una cuchillada en el corazón.

Ese dolor, del que ella lo consideraba el único responsable, lo hizo enojar más.

—Tal vez no me hayas oído—dijo ella, tan cortésmente como le hablaría a un sirviente—Pedí disculpas.

—Tal vez apenas las susurraste—dijo con frialdad—porque yo no las escuché.

—Quise decir que me disculpé con Barbara, la auxiliar de abordo. Fue muy dulce de su parte traer champagne, y quería que supiera que no tenía la intención de ser grosera. Tenías razón, no hay ninguna razón para ser descortés con la gente que trabaja para ti.

Casi podía oír la parte que no dijo, que no había razones para ser cortés con él. ¡En nombre de todos los santos! Está bien. Tenía que calmarse. No tomar cada palabra o cada entonación como una afrenta personal. Era su esposa, tenían que encontrar una manera de sacar lo mejor de las cosas. Le ofrecería un gesto conciliador.

—Bueno, eso fue muy generoso de tu parte—vaciló— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

Volvió el rostro hacia la ventana.

—No tengo hambre.

—Faltan otras tres horas hasta…

—Dije que no tengo hambre.

Hasta aquí llegaban los gestos conciliatorios. ¡Y ese tono de voz! ¿Cuándo había empezado a usarlo? ¿Sabría que decir algo de esa manera era un insulto?

Sin dudas se había criado con los sirvientes, y después de ver cómo acababa de tratar a Barbara, apostaría a que nunca había tratado de un empleado o un sirviente como lo trataba a él. Ya que la había sacado de una vida de privaciones, podría al menos comportarse de manera diferente…

¡Qué pensamiento tan feo! Pero aún así, al menos podría mostrar un cierto interés en él, en su nueva vida, a dónde la llevaba. No tenía idea de por qué eso le importaba, pero así era.

—Yo vivo en Roma—dijo, después de que el silencio comenzó a pesar—En la parte más antigua de la ciudad. El _palazzo_ ha estado en mi familia durante siglos, pero no estaba en muy buen estado hasta que yo…

—No me importa.

Sasuke no pensó, sólo reaccionó. La agarró, la sacó de su asiento y la puso sobre su regazo. Ella comenzó a gritar y él se apoderó de su boca, metiéndole la lengua entre los labios y deslizando las manos bajo su falda.

Ella lo mordió y le golpeó los hombros con los puños, pero eso no lo detuvo. Nada lo haría. Ya había aguantado suficiente. Le rasgó las bragas y ella gritó, y el sonido fue amortiguado por su beso.

—Qué dama tan educada eres ahora, _cara—_dijo contra su boca—Tan elegante y delicada con todo el mundo, menos conmigo.

—Sasuke. Si haces esto…

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Gritar? ¿Pasarte adelante? Lo único que lograrás es hacer el ridículo. Soy Sasuke Uchiha . Cuanto antes aprendas lo que eso significa, mejor.

La besó una y otra vez, moviendo la mano contra su carne debajo de la falda amarilla, ahuecándola, tocándola, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, y a ella por reducirlo a esto, a querer que lo había pasado entre ellos aquella primera noche, esa noche mágica, volviera a suceder…

Pero no así.

Su beso se suavizó y el ritmo de los dedos se hizo más delicado. Susurró el nombre de Sakura entre besos suaves y de inmediato ella suspiró contra su boca, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, y sus labios se separaron debajo de los suyos.

Y dulcemente, los pétalos del brote femenino entre sus piernas comenzaron a florecer, su rocío se sentía dulce y bienvenido contra su palma.

Sasuke gimió. La movió para que pudiera montarlo a horcajadas y luego buscó su cremallera…Y se dio cuenta de que, aun cuando ella lo besaba, su esposa estaba llorando. Llorando como si su corazón pudiera romperse.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, luego gimió, pero no de deseo, y luego la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—No llores—murmuró—Por favor, _il mio amante_, no llores—Le susurró, primero palabras suave en inglés, y luego aún más suaves en italiano, mientras la mecía suavemente contra su corazón y le acariciaba sus cabellos. Poco a poco los sollozos de Sakura se desvanecieron, suspiró profundamente y su respiración se fue ralentizando. Al instante supo que estaba dormida. Dormida entre sus brazos.

Sasuke se quedó sentado, inmóvil, y con el corazón lleno de una emoción dulce y vertiginosa.

Ternura, pensó sorprendido. Ternura.

Pasó un rato, y finalmente, con cuidado, apretó el botón para reclinar el asiento de cuero. Se echó hacia atrás y apretó a Sakura aún más contra sí, hasta que ella yació entre sus brazos, con su cuerpo suavemente presionado contra el suyo.

Esta era la mujer que el destino había traído a su vida. La esposa que no había querido…

Ella suspiró y curvó el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Él sintió el aliento cálido y el calor de su cuerpo, y algo cambió en su interior. Sasuke cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el cabello de Sakura. La mantuvo así abrazada hasta que supo que estaban acercándose a Roma.

Luego, con cuidado, aflojó sus brazos alrededor de su esposa que dormía, se levantó y volvió a su asiento, en la parte trasera de la cabina.

Era mucho más seguro que quedarse donde había estado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Alguien la estaba sacudiendo suavemente por los hombros. Se despertó poco a poco, con una sonrisa vacilante en los labios.

—Sasuke—susurró.

—_No, Principessa. Scusi_—La auxiliar le sonrió a modo de disculpa—El príncipe se encuentra en la parte trasera de la cabina. ¿Lo voy a buscar?

—No—nerviosa, Sakura se incorporó y se pasó las manos por su cabello desordenado—No es necesario.

—Siento molestarla pero aterrizaremos en pocos minutos. Las normas de seguridad requieren que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad y que su asiento esté en posición vertical.

—Por supuesto. Gracias.

La azafata asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cabina.

Sola de nuevo, Sakura miró su reloj. ¿Había realmente dormido la mayor parte del vuelo? Había sido un tiempo muy largo y sentía una sensación de aturdimiento. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo en los vuelos transatlánticos.

Aturdida. Desorientada…

¿Había soñado que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke? ¿Que había empezado a hacer el amor con ella, y que ella había respondido? Dios, sí, ella había respondido…Y había comenzado a llorar, porque sabía que estaba mal. No era correcto desearlo, necesitarlo, anhelar su posesión.

—Shh—le había murmurado él cuando, en un latido de corazón, había pasado de la pasión a la ternura, manteniéndola cerca, meciéndola entre sus brazos, prometiéndole que no tenía nada que temer, que siempre se haría cargo de ella…

Tenía que haber sido un sueño. Si Sasuke hubiera tratado de hacerle el amor, ella no lo hubiera permitido. Y él nunca se hubiera conformado simplemente con sostenerla en sus brazos. No se había casado con ella para eso.

Se había casado con ella por el banco, por el niño en su vientre, y por el sexo.

El avión dio una sacudida suave cuando las ruedas tocaron la pista. Sakura se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y en el momento en que se puso de pie, Sasuke estaba a su lado. Su mano se cerró en su codo.

—Gracias—dijo cortésmente—pero soy perfectamente capaz de manejarme sola.

— ¿Eres siempre así de gentil _cara_, o es algo que reservas sólo para mí?

Sakura se apartó de él y se dirigió a la puerta. El piloto y el copiloto sonrieron y se tocaron las gorras.

—_Buona notte, Principessa_.

_Principessa_. Eso es lo que era ahora. ¿Suponía el título una compensación por la pérdida de la independencia?

Forzó una sonrisa, les retribuyó el saludo, y bajó por la escalerilla hasta la pista.

Era de noche. Sabía que lo sería, pero aún así se sintió desorientada.

Ella debió haberse bamboleado, o tropezado, o algo, porque Sasuke dio un bufido impaciente y le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—Dije…

—Ya sé lo que dijiste—Él la atrajo contra sí y la condujo hacia un Mercedes negro que los esperaba a pocos metros, con un chofer uniformado parado rígidamente a su lado. Al verlos acercarse, chasqueó los talones, saludó y les abrió la puerta trasera.

Al parecer, ver a su patrón trayendo a una mujer a mitad de la noche no era inusual.

—_Sede Benvenuta, Príncipe_.

—Gracias, Giorgio. Sakura, este es mi chofer. Giorgio, esta es _mia moglie_. Mi esposa.

Giorgio se tocó la gorra de nuevo.

—_Principessa_—dijo, pero apenas fue un guiño. Claro, Sasuke no era sólo su jefe, sino que además tenía sangre real.

En Estados Unidos, especialmente en Manhattan, los miembros de la realeza eran sólo otra especie de celebridades. Las columnas de chismes se deshacían en elogios por sus obras, pero las personas verdaderas, la gente común de Nueva York, apenas los notaba.

Esto no era Nueva York. Era Roma, la tierra de Sasuke. Significaba algo aquí, era conocido como un príncipe. Sakura se estremeció. En ese instante, ella finalmente entendió lo que le había sucedido.

Había dejado atrás mucho más que su antigua vida. Había dejado atrás quien había sido, y quien hubiera podido ser. Su marido representaba todo a lo que se había opuesto en la vida, y estaba prácticamente indefensa ante sus exigencias…aunque él pronto aprendería con creces que ella moriría en el intento.

Pero así y todo todavía se derretía cuando él la tocaba. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró. ¡No estaba preparada para esto! Nadie podría estarlo. Tantos cambios, tantas páginas arrancadas y desechadas de la vida que había planeado para ella…

Comenzó a temblar y se despreció por ello, pero cuanto más trataba de dominarse, más temblaba. Trató de simularlo con un comentario frívolo acerca de que el Gran Príncipe Uchiha era demasiado importante como para perder tiempo en la Aduana, pero Sasuke no compró la actuación.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien.

Sus dientes, cliqueando como castañuelas, echaron a perder la mentira. Sasuke murmuró algo, la rodeó con los brazos y la llevó hasta su regazo.

—No—dijo ella, pero él la ignoró y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que quedó encerrada en su calor.

Trató de enderezarse, pero fue imposible. Igualmente se hubiera sentido tonta sentada así, al borde, y además él no se lo hubiera permitido. Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella y la arrebujó más cerca de él.

—Deja de ser estúpida—le dijo severamente—No voy a sentarme aquí a escuchar cómo te castañetean los dientes.

Finalmente, dejó de luchar y se recostó en sus brazos. Y tan pronto como lo hizo, supo que era lo que quería hacer, a pesar de sus protestas. A pesar de que no tenía sentido, estar en los brazos de Sasuke la hacía sentirse segura.

Iban en un silencio sólo interrumpido por el suave ronroneo del motor del coche en medio de la oscuridad y las calles sinuosas de una Roma dormida. Después de un tiempo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el Mercedes estaba subiendo una colina.

—El Palatino—dijo Sasuke, como si le hubiera leído la mente—Mi casa, nuestra casa, está en su punto más alto.

Más adelante, un portón alto se abrió lentamente. El coche se adentró entonces por un largo camino recto y estrecho, que se extendía como una cinta de terciopelo negro. A cada lado había altos pinos romanos que bloqueaban el cielo. De repente, un edificio se alzó ante ellos.

—El _Palazzo_ Uchiha —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—Ha estado en nuestra familia desde la época de César.

La noche era muy cerrada, y el _palazzo_ estaba todavía demasiado lejos como para verlo con claridad, pero Sakura no tenía que ver los detalles para saber que el _palazzo_ sería un descomunal y sombrío canto a la antigüedad.

Algo que la tragaría completamente, pensó estremecida.

Sasuke le tomó la cara y se la volvió hacia él.

—_Cara_—dijo quedamente—No tengas miedo.

—No lo tengo—respondió Sakura rápidamente, como si así pudiera hacer que la mentira fuera verdad—Nunca le he tenido miedo a nada en mi vida.

Sasuke miró su expresión desafiante y pensó que quizás fuera cierto. O, al menos, que quizás pronto había aprendido que mostrar miedo podía ser peligroso. Era una lección que él entendía.

El coraje, o al menos hacer alarde de él, vencía demonios. Así fue cómo superó la pobreza y, sospechaba, que así había sido cómo su esposa había sobrevivido a los intentos de Kakashi Haruno por controlar su vida y socavar su espíritu. Su esposa.

Esta hermosa y valiente mujer, era su esposa. ¿Debería tomarse un momento para decirle que estaba orgulloso de haberla hecho su _Principessa_? ¿Para decirle que habían tenido un mal comienzo, pero que haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz? Que…que no sentía haberla dejado embarazada, porque él no…él no…él…

—_Príncipe Sasuke. Siamo arrivato_—

Sasuke parpadeó. El coche se había detenido y Giorgio esperaba parado junto a la puerta trasera abierta, con la espalda rígida, la vista al frente y su gorra cuadrada de chofer en la cabeza.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a este hombre que no quería que diera esa muestra de servilismo, e incluso que dejara de usar esa gorra ridícula?

Ok, era hora de respirar profundamente. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito: el dejar que su ira se convierta en ira contra los demás.

Salió del coche con Sakura todavía en brazos. Ella quiso zafarse, pero él apretó el agarre.

—De verdad, Sasuke, estoy bien ahora.

—De verdad, Sakura—dijo, en una imitación casi perfecta de su tono—no estás bien. Es tarde, estás cansada y estás encinta.

Ella lanzó una mirada hacia el conductor.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Mi esposa está embarazada, Giorgio—dijo Sasuke, y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del _palazzo_.

Una sonrisa repentina apareció en los labios del conductor. Sakura sintió su cara en llamas.

—Shh—dijo entre dientes.

—Mañana, a primera hora, iremos a ver un OB-GIN.

—OB-GYN, ¿y debe anunciarlo al mundo?

—Tendría que haber pensado en ello antes. _Dio_, por lo que sé, no deberías haber hecho un vuelo tan largo.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios!—dijo mirándolo furiosamente— ¡Estoy embarazada, no…!

Sakura escuchó un grito fuerte. Miró a su alrededor y vio las que puertas del _palazzo_ se había abierto, dando a un enorme hall de entrada…

Y ella había hecho el anuncio, ¡Oh Dios mío! a seis o siete personas, todas ellas con una sonrisa radiante y clavándoles los ojos.

—_Buona notte_—dijo Sasuke con amabilidad—Sakura. Este es el personal de la casa—Recitó los nombres y sus funciones. Un ama de llaves, dos cocineros, tres fámulas y un jardinero. Todos ellos hicieron una reverencia, inclinando la cabeza de modo respetuoso y sonriendo. Sakura, atrapada en los brazos de Sasuke y deseando que el suelo se abriera a sus pies, hizo todo lo posible por devolverles la sonrisa.

—Y ésta—le dijo a la pequeña asamblea—es la _mia moglie_. Mi esposa.

Se escucharon grititos de asombro, risitas nerviosas y manos tapándose rápidamente la boca.

—Como ya lo ha dicho ella, está embarazada de mi hijo.

Sakura amagó a enterrar la cara en su garganta, pero el sonido de su voz la detuvo.

Desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazada, Sasuke había pasado de la incredulidad a la sorpresa, luego a la aceptación adusta de la responsabilidad, y ahora…ahora en sus palabras había orgullo. Sonaba como un hombre que estaba feliz de que su mujer estuviera esperando a su bebé.

Lo miró a la cara y por un instante, ambos se miraron fija y profundamente a los ojos. Luego, el personal del _palazzo_ Uchiha rompió en aplausos.

Sakura se ruborizó, Sasuke se rió y le dio un beso ligero en los labios. Luego la llevó por las escaleras. Un dulce momento, pensó sorprendida, después de un día de oscuridad…Pero no duró mucho.

La llevó por el pasillo, a través de otro par de enormes puertas, la puso sobre sus pies…

Y todo cambió

Estaban en un dormitorio. Su dormitorio…No se necesita un letrero para darse cuenta.

La habitación era enorme y elegante. Su idea de «elegante» implicaba una chimenea de mármol, lo suficientemente grande como para un asar en ella un buey, flanqueada por un par de sofás de cuero bruñido por el paso del tiempo, una…una…cosa en la pared que sería seguramente una ballesta…

Y una cama del tamaño del departamento entero de Sakura en Manhattan.

Sasuke ya había cerrado la puerta y arrojado su chaqueta en una silla.

_Di algo_, pensó, buscando frenéticamente algo inteligente que decir, y en cambio barbulló.

—Este es tu cuarto.

Él la miró como si fuera una niña de cinco años no muy brillante.

—Qué lista eres, _cara_.

Necesitaba calmarse. Después de todo, él había sido muy civilizado hasta hacía apenas unos minutos.

— Y dónde…—se aclaró la garganta— ¿Y dónde está el mío? Te dije que…

—Mi memoria es excelente—le dijo fríamente, sus manos estaban en la hebilla de su cinturón—Ya sé lo que me dijiste. Que tendríamos… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Sí. Y tú…—El cinturón se abrió— ¿Tienes que hacer eso?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Te estás…te estás desvistiendo…

Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Los músculos de los antebrazos y los bíceps se movían ondulantes.

_No mires_, se dijo, pero sólo una tonta habría desviado los ojos de los hombros anchos, de la capa de seda negra como el carbón que cubría el pecho amplio, la tablilla de lavar que eran sus músculos abdominales, y la floreciente belleza masculina que ella sabía constituía el resto de él.

—Si. Me estoy desvistiendo, que es lo que generalmente hago cuando ya es tarde y estoy cansado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

—Y listo para irme a la cama.

Las rodillas se le volvieron de agua y su corazón se aceleró.

_No mires._

_No contestes._

_No entres en su juego._

— ¿Tú no estás lista para irte a la cama, también, _cara_?—Se acercó a ella, con una expresión más poderosa que cualquier afrodisíaco. Lentamente extendió la mano y con un dedo perezoso siguió la longitud de su cuello—Sakura—dijo con una voz baja y ronca—ven a la cama.

Ella lo miró fijamente, hipnotizada por sus palabras, sus ojos, y por la intensidad de su propio deseo. Porque ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba, lo deseaba…

—No—dijo con un susurro ahogado y huyó hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Sakura.

Sasuke golpeó el puño contra la puerta. Sakura contuvo a la fuerza un gemido sollozante y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Sakura, abre la puerta!

Ella negó con la cabeza, como si él pudiera verla. No le abriría.

Nunca le abriría ni se entregaría, porque si lo hacía…si lo hacía…le sacaría todo. El respeto que nunca había sido capaz de obtener de su abuelo, el banco que debería haber sido suyo, el niño que había puesto en su vientre…

Y a ella. Por encima de todo, lo peor de todo, la tendría a ella. Su cuerpo, su alma, su pasión…

¿Y qué quedaría de Sakura Haruno entonces? Nada. Simplemente desaparecería. La mujer independiente que había logrado ser trabajado tan duro, se consumiría en el fuego de la pasión.

Pero sobreviviría. Lo superaría.

Si tan sólo Sasuke sintiera por ella más que deseo. Si lo que sentía fuera…fuera…

—Sakura, maldita sea—La puerta se estremeció con otro golpe— ¿Cuándo pararás de correr? ¿Cuándo admitirás lo que deseas, lo que ambos deseamos?

¡Nunca!, pensó. ¡Nunca!

Otro golpe contra la puerta. No con el puño en esta ocasión, sino con el hombro. Y la puerta se abrió y golpeó contra la pared de azulejos. Sakura gritó y dio un salto hacia atrás, con los puños en alto. Lucharía para que no la dominara.

— ¡Maldito seas, Sasuke!

—Tal vez—dijo sombríamente—pero tú eres mi esposa y harás lo que yo diga. Y lo que yo digo esta noche, es que estoy cansado de que pretender que no me deseas, cuando ambos sabemos muy bien que sí.

Estiró la mano hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Ella quiso zafarse pero él le atrapó ambas muñecas con sus manos, y tomó su boca…Y saboreó, no su ira, sino sus lágrimas, como había pasado en el avión.

_¡Dio!_, pensó, _¿Dio_, _qué estoy haciendo?_

—Sakura—Trató de levantarle la cara para verla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Sakura. _Mia Cara_…

El sonido de su llanto lo estaba matando. Sasuke maldijo en voz baja, la arrastró a sus brazos y la abrazó, con la boca pegada a su sien.

—No llores—le susurró—Sakura, _il mio tesoro_, te lo ruego, no llores—Estaba embarazada, indispuesta y agotada. Y él sólo había pensado en sí mismo.

Lentamente la acercó más y la meció contra él, presionando besos suaves contra su pelo. Poco a poco, dejó de llorar.

—Buena chica—le dijo quedamente.

Sasuke salió del baño y la llevó con él a la cama. Se sentó con la espalda contra las almohadas de seda y su esposa en los brazos, con la mejilla pegada a la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Perdóname, _amante_—le susurró—Has sido muy valiente hoy y yo he recompensado esa valentía con terror.

Sakura suspiró entrecortadamente. Sasuke estiró la mano hasta la mesa de noche, tomó un puñado de pañuelos de papel tisú de una caja y los llevó hasta la nariz de ella.

—Suénate—le pidió suavemente.

Ella lo hizo y el sonido lo hizo sonreír.

—Qué sonido tan fuerte para una mujer tan delicada—dijo.

—Yo no soy delicada.

Sonrió de nuevo. Su voz era apenas audible pero aún así, no perdió la oportunidad de rebatirle su comentario al paso. Era una tigresa, y tenía el corazón de una, también.

— ¿Más pañuelos?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura? Me estoy volviendo un especialista en esto. Rollos de cocina, papel tisú… ¿quién sabe? Algún día, incluso podría incursionar en el negocio de los pañuelos.

¿Se curvaron los labios femeninos con una sonrisa? Quería creer que sí.

—Sakura—Nuevamente le levantó la cara para verla, y esta vez sí se lo permitió…—_Cara_, lo siento

Nada.

Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Ella lo odiaba.

—Esto es algo que hago, me refiero a…a esto de tomar decisiones rápidas y de no pedir consejos.

No era cierto. Tomaba decisiones que parecían rápidas, pero sólo después de haberlo pensado concienzudamente. No pedía consejo a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, respetaba las respuestas que recibía.

No era un hombre impulsivo, sobre todo en su vida privada. Había visto a muchos hombres con dinero y poder elegir mujeres llevados por el deseo momentáneo, y que terminaron pagando ese impulso por el resto de sus vidas, tanto financiera como emocionalmente.

Actuar impulsivamente era peligroso. Un camino seguro al desastre. La emoción no debía formar parte de la toma de decisiones…

Pero cuando se trataba de Sakura, de su deseo por ella, de su necesidad por ella, del anhelo de tenerla en sus brazos, en su cama, en su vida, entonces…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura estaba agotada, y no era la única. Él también lo estaba. De lo contrario, no estaría teniendo estos pensamientos extraños. Con cuidado la apartó de sus brazos y la puso sobre la cama, junto a él. Luego se puso de pie…

—Duerme aquí esta noche—le dijo con cuidado—Mañana podemos hablar de nuestros acuerdos. Voy a llamar a Anna. Ella te ayudará a desvestirte y acostarte.

La miró. El pelo extendido en la almohada, su almohada, era una maraña salvaje de color azul oscuro. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que había derramado. Su boca temblaba…

Y supo que la quería por más razones que el niño que llevaba, o, sin dudas, el banco de su abuelo.

La quería por razones que no podía entender y que hacían que fuera aún más importante retroceder, salir de allí…

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—O—dijo bruscamente—podría desvestirte yo, meterte en la cama y acostarme junto a ti, _cara_. No para hacerte el amor, sino para sostenerte entre mis brazos mientras duermes, y prometerte que te honraré, que me importará lo que te pase, y que no te intimidaré de nuevo.

No estaba seguro de qué esperaba que ella dijera. Cualquier cosa, desde «No» hasta «¿Estás loco?», que probablemente habría sido lo más apropiado…Pero cuando finalmente le respondió, en un susurro tan suave que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para escucharlo, tragó saliva.

—Yo…me siento segura cuando me sostienes entre tus brazos.

—Y así debe ser, _cara_. Después de todo, soy tu marido.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Sakura sonrió y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego fue hasta su ropero y volvió con un pijama de seda bordó.

—Ponte de pie—pidió suavemente.

Sakura obedeció. Le dio la espalda para que él pudiera bajarle la cremallera del vestido amarillo y luego se lo sacó. Debajo de él sólo llevaba un trozo de encaje blanco.

Sasuke volvió a tragar saliva. Decidió que dejar el trozo de encaje sería probablemente la única cosa inteligente por hacer, pero ¿por qué preocuparse de la inteligencia? Un hombre que desnudaba a una mujer y luego no la tocaba, no podía argumentar inteligencia.

Cuidadosamente enganchó los pulgares en las bragas. Ella produjo un pequeño jadeo y él actuó como si fuera vital facilitarle el deslizamiento por sus caderas y sus largas piernas.

—Levanta el pie. Ahora el otro—dijo, y eso lo delató. ¿En realidad esa voz gruesa y áspera era suya?

Arrojó el trozo de encaje a un lado, se puso de pie, e hizo lo posible por no mirar a su esposa… ¿pero cómo no hacerlo, cuando era tan exquisita? No la había visto desnuda desde la noche en que se conocieron, pero recordaba…oh sí, cómo recordaba…

Su cuerpo había cambiado. No lo hubiera creído posible, pero era aún más hermosa ahora que llevaba a su bebé. Sus pechos estaban más grandes, sus pezones más oscuros. Y su vientre… ¿Estaba equivocado, o se veía un poco más llenito?

Por todos los santos, perdería la cordura si no acopaba sus pechos y los elevaba hasta sus labios para besarlos. Si no se arrodillaba y ponía su boca en su vientre, en su delta femenino…

Sasuke dejó caer la parte superior del pijama bordó en la cama y le dio la espalda.

—Aquí tienes—dijo enérgicamente—esta parte es para ti, yo me pondré la parte de abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Intuyó su gesto de aceptación. ¡No iba a ser tan tonto de mirarla para asegurarse! Como fuera, estaba repasando las tablas de multiplicar mentalmente para evitar tener una erección.

Le había prometido que solo la sostendría entre sus brazos, y cumpliría.

Rápidamente se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, se metió en los pantalones del pijama y lo ató.

— ¿Lista?

—Lista—dijo Sakura quedamente.

Respiró muy, muy profundamente, y luego se dio vuelta. Las sandalias de Sakura estaban perfectamente alineadas al lado de la cama, su ropa interior en la mesita de noche, y ella estaba bajo la manta. Dios fue misericordioso después de todo.

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa, levantó las coberteras y se deslizó a su lado. Por un momento, ninguno de ellos se movió. Luego ambos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo, y repentinamente ella estuvo en sus brazos.

Olía a flores. Tenía la piel sedosa. Su pelo era suave.

Ocho por tres, veinticuatro. Veinticuatro por dos, cuarenta y ocho. Cuarenta y ocho por dos, noventa y seis. Noventa y seis…_Dio_, noventa y seis…noventa y seis por…

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y arrebujó a Sakura aún más en sus brazos. Ella suspiró, y su aliento fue un susurro de dulzura cálida contra su garganta. _Por favor_, pensó, _por favor, que se duerma rápido_. Una vez que lo hiciera, se levantaría y leería un libro, o trabajaría un rato. Cualquier cosa, excepto permanecer aquí, con Sakura en sus brazos, porque, estaba claro, no iba a dormir. Era demasiado. Ella estaba medio desnuda, y estaban completamente solos…

Sonrió. Era la primera vez que un lapso de media hora no lo había insultado.

Era una noche de varias «primera vez». Nunca había tenido una esposa antes, tampoco había tenido una mujer en esta cama hasta ahora. Nunca había dormido con una sin hacer el amor con ella y, sobre todo…sobre todo, nunca había sujetado a una mujer contra su cuerpo y sentido…sentido…

Se echó hacia atrás un poquito, y un minuto después cuidadosamente empujó el acolchado e intentó salir de la cama.

— ¿Sasuke?

La voz de su esposa fue tan suave como el toque de una pluma.

— ¿Sí, _cara_?—

— ¿Me quedé dormida en tus brazos en el avión, o fue un sueño?

Sasuke le rozó los labios ligeramente con los suyos.

—No fue un sueño, _amante_. Te dormiste, al igual que ahora…y odié tener que dejarte.

—Siento que hayas tenido que hacerlo—susurró y un segundo más tarde, estaba dormida.

_Levántate_, se dijo Sasuke, _maldito idiota, sal de esta cama ya mismo. _Pero en su lugar, rodó sobre su espalda y atrajo a Sakura hacia él, con la cabeza femenina apoyada en la curva de su hombro y el brazo echado ligeramente sobre su pecho.

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el techo, a un pedacito de luz de la luna atrapada en el antiguo fresco de querubines y faunos.

—Noventa y seis por noventa y seis—susurró en la oscuridad—es…es nueve mil doscientos dieciséis.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

En algún momento, antes del amanecer, comenzó a llover.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y una brisa agitaba las cortinas, trayendo consigo el aroma de los jardines que rodeaban el _palazzo_.

Sakura se sentía cálida y segura en los brazos de Sasuke, tenía el cuerpo extendido desgarbadamente sobre la mitad de él, y sus corazones latían al unísono. Ella estaba dormida. Él estaba despierto.

Despierto, y soportando la más dulce de las torturas: La sensación de tenerla contra él, el susurro del aliento contra su hombro desnudo, y el suave peso de su pierna sobre la suya.

Sasuke estaba atrapado entre el cielo de sostener a su bella esposa en sus brazos, y el infierno de saber que había prometido no tocarla. Pareció una promesa fácil de cumplir.

Sakura había quedado exhausta, y estaba embarazada. Y él no tenía ganas de hacer algo estúpido que pudiera poner en riesgo la frágil paz que había conseguido enviarla a sus brazos horas antes.

Pero…no había esperado que se arrebujara contra él de esta manera, ni que suspirara tan dulcemente cada vez que se movía. No había esperado tampoco querer despertarla con sus besos, con sus caricias, y decirle que en algún momento entre ayer y hoy, había pasado de la sensación de haber caído en una trampa, a ser un hombre que…había encontrado su destino.

Un destino al que daba la bienvenida. Sasuke frunció el ceño en la oscuridad.

¿Cómo pudo pasar? Su vida era perfecta. El príncipe mendigo se había convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Era respetado. Admirado. Tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear…

Y ahora, tenía más.

Un hijo en camino, y una esposa. Sakura. Inteligente, con personalidad…y exasperante. Sin embargo, ¡_Dio_, qué coraje tenía! Había elegido una vida que no había deseado, una vida que era lo opuesto a lo que ella hubiera querido, él lo sabía. Y todo porque era lo que se debía hacer, lo correcto.

Sakura, una mujer que lo excitaba más que cualquier otra que hubiera conocido. ¿Era su destino?

No es que creyera en esas cosas. Más allá de todo, él era un hombre mundano que se había forjado su propia vida, que había tomado sus decisiones, y recorrido un camino que controlaba…O tal vez no.

¿Existía esa fuerza que la gente llamaba destino? ¿Algo que esperaba la oportunidad de recogernos y ponernos en un camino diferente, uno que nunca se tuvo la intención de seguir? ¿Era eso lo que le había sucedido?

Hasta hace dos días, había sido Sasuke Uchiha , príncipe de una casa real de Roma. Un hombre que dirigía un imperio financiero, y que no respondía ante nadie.

Sakura suspiró y se arrebujó más contra él.

Ahora, era Sasuke Uchiha , marido y pronto padre. Era una responsabilidad impresionante, una que, ciertamente, no había planeado o deseado…Y, sin embargo, se sentía bien. El bebé en el vientre de Sakura. Sakura en sus brazos, en su cama. Sakura, su novia. Su esposa. Su…su…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Con cuidado aflojó el brazo que rodeaba su hombro y la pierna que estaba debajo de su muslo. Necesitaba una taza de _espresso._ O un paseo por el jardín. O tal vez encender la computadora y comprobar sus e-mails. Sí. Eso haría. En la confusión de los últimos días, casi había perdido contacto con su oficina.

Nunca había hecho eso antes. Se sentó, se levantó de la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Esta interrupción en su vida no era buena. Tenía una empresa que dirigir y gente que esperaba sus directivas. Tenía que volver a la pista. Se ducharía y encendería la computadora.

Su ama de llaves aparecería pronto, y mientras tomaba un desayuno rápido, hablaría con ella y le pediría que cuando bajara Sakura, le explicara qué funciones cumplía en la casa, y que hiciera los arreglos con Giorgio para que la llevara a las tiendas que deseara. Ah, y se pondría en contacto con su médico para que le recomendara el mejor OB-GYN de Roma.

Basta de estas tonterías. No podía dejar todo de lado solamente porque había embarazado a una mujer y se había casado con ella.

— ¿Sasuke?

Se dio vuelta y vio que Sakura estaba sentada contra las almohadas. La podía ver claramente a la luz del entorno lavado por la lluvia de la madrugada. Tenía los ojos llenos de incertidumbre, la cascada de cabellos despeinada, y podía vislumbrar el contorno de sus pechos bajo la chaqueta del pijama.

Esta era su esposa. Su mujer. Su Sakura. Todo lo demás se fue volando por la ventana. Algo lo atravesó, una emoción tan poderosa que le dejó sin aliento.

—Sí, _cara_—dijo suavemente. Sonriendo, fue hasta la cama y se sentó junto a ella—Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

Sakura se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—No tenía la intención de dormir hasta tarde.

—No, cariño, no es tarde para nada, apenas si amaneció. Yo simplemente…no pude dormir más.

—Jet-lag—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—_Si_—dijo, eso era menos complicado que explicar la verdadera razón que lo había sacado de la cama, y lo había vuelto a traer ahora.

—Vuelve a dormir, _cara._ Necesitas descansar.

—No. No, yo…yo—De repente se puso blanca—Oh, Oh…

Salió disparada de la cama tan rápido que él sólo había atinado a ponerse de pie cuando ella cerró de un golpe la puerta del baño, después de haber entrado.

—Vete—le dijo sin aliento cuando él abrió la puerta, luego se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomitó.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco. La tomó por los hombros, estabilizándola, hasta que el espasmo pasó. Entonces la dio vuelta en sus brazos, a pesar de sus protestas.

—Te llevaré a la cama—le dijo con firmeza—y te quedarás allí hasta que llegue el médico.

—No estoy enferma. Esto es sólo algo que les sucede a algunas mujeres cuando están embarazadas—Lo miró con una sonrisa temblorosa—Estaré bien una vez que me limpie, ya verás.

Tenía razón sobre los vómitos, él lo sabía, y también sabía que se había aterrorizado al verla sufrir.

—Sasuke. Por favor. Vete y déjame asearme.

Sakura lo observó considerar la situación y se preguntó si en la oficina era así, tan oscuro, decidido e inquietante.

Finalmente asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, tomó un cepillo de dientes nuevo de un cajón del mueble del baño, le mostró dónde estaban las toallas, el peine, el cepillo para el pelo…

—Sasuke—Sakura dijo suavemente—Encontraré todo por mi cuenta. Te lo prometo.

Luego tuvo que jurarle que lo llamaría si se sentía mal y que no cerraría la puerta, así él podría llegar rápidamente si es necesario.

Finalmente se quedó sola. Se duchó. Se lavó el pelo, se cepilló los dientes, se envolvió en una toalla grande…y trató de no pensar en el hombre que la esperaba en la habitación de al lado. Su marido.

Había dormido en sus brazos toda la noche. Cerca de él, cálidamente y reconfortada por su presencia.

Ella también había estado despierta cuando él se había despertado esta mañana. Hubiera querido decírselo, pero se había sentido mortificada al encontrarse sobre él. ¿Además, qué se le decía a un marido cuando no se lo conocía?

«Buenos días» no parecía adecuado, especialmente cuando lo que quería hacer, lo que realmente quería, no era decir algo, sino estrecharle la cara, llevar esa boca masculina hasta la suya, besarlo y decirle que había cambiado de parecer, que no quería ser sólo su esposa de nombre…

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luego abrió la puerta. Con suerte, a estas alturas Sasuke ya se habría vestido e ido.

Pero no. Estaba parado en el centro de la sala, con el pecho desnudo, los brazos cruzados, y los ojos casi negros, mientras la miraba.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

La recorrió con la mirada. La toalla era grande, pero esa mirada la hacía sentirse desnuda.

—Hoy vamos a ver a un médico.

—Realmente, estoy…

—Estás hermosa.

La voz sonó ronca. Ese sonido y esa mirada hacían que su corazón latiera desenfrenado.

—No. Quiero decir, no me he secado el pelo. Y ya estoy subiendo de peso. Y…

— ¿Dónde está ese peso?

—En mis pechos, en mi barriga. No mucho, pero…

—Quiero ver.

Un silencio pesado inundó la habitación. Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los de Sasuke.

—Quiero ver los cambios que mi hijo está haciendo en ti—dijo quedamente mientras caminaba hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos centímetros, con los brazos a los costados y con la mirada caliente sobre ella—Déjame mirarte.

—Sasuke—Sentía la lengua espesa. Tragó saliva y volvió a tragar—No pienso que…

—Eso está bien, no pienses—Extendió la mano y tomó el borde de la toalla que ella sostenía firmemente contra sus pechos—Es el derecho del marido de mirar a su esposa—Y antes de que ella pudiera construir un escudo de ira ante esa pequeña muestra de arrogancia, agregó una sencilla palabra que la dejó indefensa.

—Por favor.

Sakura respiró hondo, luego, lentamente, soltó la toalla.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, Sasuke estuvo allí parado, quieto, sin tocarla, sólo deslizando la mirada sobre su desnudez.

Luego le tocó los pechos y le pasó los pulgares sobre sus pezones, como si fueran una pluma. Fue deslizando hacia abajo la mano, por las costillas y el vientre.

La miró, y lo que vio en su rostro hizo que su corazón latiera a los tropezones.

—Sakura—dijo con voz espesa—Mi esposa. Mi hermosa e increíble esposa…

Al instante siguiente, estuvo en sus brazos. La besó con avidez y ella le devolvió el beso. Sus brazos se enrollaron en su cuello cuando la llevó a la cama y la tendió sobre las sábanas del más suave algodón egipcio.

Le besó el pelo, la sien, la garganta, mientras ella gemía suavemente. La forma en que se subió sobre él avivó las llamas que tan duramente había tratado de controlar.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser cortés. Ella estaba embarazada, y había estado descompuesta. Necesitaba ternura, no este fuego que ardía dentro de él.

Luego ella entreabrió los labios y dibujó con la punta de la lengua el interior de su boca…y Sasuke estuvo perdido. Se inclinó sobre sus pechos y chupó sus pezones profundamente en su boca. Sakura gritó y se arqueó hacia él, quien hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no apartarle los muslos y enterrarse en ella.

Sabía a miel, a crema, y a todas las delicias del universo. Le encantaba la dulzura de su piel, el saborcillo a sal que comenzaba a tener cuando se calentaba bajo sus caricias. Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con esto, todo lo relacionado con ella. La forma en que respondía a él, sin reservas.

En aquella primera noche el encuentro había sido descontrolado, casi salvaje, e incluso se daba cuenta ahora de que ella le había dejado ser el agresor. En cambio ahora, era ella la que, con cada movimiento y cada suspiro, le decía lo quería. Ella deseaba esto. Deseaba todo lo que él podía darle y más.

Sus manos le exploraban los hombros, el pecho, lo besaba en la garganta y le tocaba con la lengua el hueco donde, él sabía, se debía notar el acelere de su corazón.

—Sasuke—susurró ella, y sus dedos rozaron la punta de su tensa erección.

La dejó explorarlo. Amaba su toque, su cautela, su…sí, su inocencia, pero cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de él, supo que era tiempo de tomar el control.

—No—dijo brusco, la dio vuelta y le atrapó las muñecas, sosteniéndolas en lo alto de su cabeza, mientras la mantenía cautiva con sus labios, sus dientes y sus besos. Ella gimió de necesidad.

—Por favor—le susurró—por favor…

Sasuke se arrancó el pantalón pijama, pateándolo por ahí, se arrodilló entre los muslos de su esposa y besó la carne tierna. Ella gritó y se arqueó de nuevo contra él. Con el dorso de la mano le rozó su cabellos que resguardaban su feminidad.

Sakura gritó y se sacudió contra él, entonces le tomó las muñecas con una sola mano, y utilizó la otra para tocarla.

Estaba mojada y fragante por la excitación. Gemía y suplicaba. Y él…él iba a explotar si no la tomaba pronto.

Su clítoris estaba hinchado por la pasión, y cuando por fin le soltó las muñecas, deslizó las manos bajo sus nalgas y la llevó hasta su boca. Su sabor era exquisito.

Sakura gritó y él se deslizó hacia arriba por su cuerpo, abriéndole los muslos y envolviendo sus caderas con las piernas femeninas.

—Ahora—dijo, y entró en ella con un golpe largo y duro.

Su grito fue alto y dulce y todo lo que él había deseado. Se lanzó hacia delante otra vez, y ella, dando un chillido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se deshizo en sus brazos una y otra vez mientras él la abrazaba, atrapándole la boca con la suya y bebiéndose sus sollozos.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró contra su boca y él se lanzó con fuerza hacia el precipicio, olvidándose de quién era, de quién había sido, y de todo lo demás, para perderse en el cuerpo cálido y acogedor de su esposa.

Una vida más tarde, Sasuke se movió para apartarse, pues Sakura estaba todavía debajo de él, pero ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó.

—Quédate—le susurró.

Él quería. Se quedaría así para siempre si pudiera.

—Soy demasiado pesado para ti, _cara mia_.

—No me importa.

Sonaba tan decidida, que le hizo sonreír.

—Déjame ver si puedo revertir las cosas—Se dio vuelta sobre su espalda, arrastrándola con él, hasta que fue ella la que estuvo encima— ¿Qué tal?

La clase de suspiro que hizo le llegó directamente al corazón.

—Es maravilloso.

Sí que lo era. Más que maravilloso, pensó, envolviéndola con sus brazos, y apretando con más fuerza. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que el ritmo de sus corazones fue disminuyendo. Entonces ahuecó la parte trasera de su cabeza y le buscó la boca con la suya para darle un beso tierno.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó quedo.

Sus labios se curvaron en contra los de él.

—Estoy muy bien.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Completamente de acuerdo, _principessa_. De hecho…—otro beso, más largo que el anterior—Estás maravillosamente bien—luego, acariciándole hacia atrás los rizos de la cara, agregó—Me gustó como me llamaste.

Sakura apoyó la barbilla sobre sus propias manos y lo miró sin entender.

—Si. Sasuke-kun—sonrió—Nadie antes me ha llamado Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Nunca?

—Nunca. Mis institutrices siempre se referían a mí como Príncipe—Se rió entre dientes—A excepción de una inglesa osada que me llamaba Amo Sasuke.

— ¿Hubo muchas institutrices?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Mis padres siempre estaban viajando. Mi bisabuela vivía con nosotros, pero ya era muy vieja cuando yo nací, así que fui criado por institutrices. Y cada vez que mis padres regresaban, encontraban algún defecto en la institutriz de turno y la despedían.

— ¿Eran tan abominables?

—Algunas peores que otras, pero ninguna «abominable»

— ¿Y entonces, por qué…?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Me llevó un tiempo entenderlo, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que eran celos. Si mi madre veía que tenía demasiado apego con una institutriz, era el beso de la muerte.

Sakura le enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Si tu madre quería tu apego, por qué no se quedaba en casa y te cuidaba ella?

—Eran simplemente así, _cara_, tanto ella como mi padre. Sus vidas giraban en torno a la autosatisfacción. Sin responsabilidades. Sin dinero, también. Para cuando lo heredé, el _palazzo_ se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero así es como vivían, de sus títulos y de la generosidad de sus amigos.

— ¿Y ahora?

Sasuke levantó su boca para darle un beso.

—Y ahora, _amante mia_, ya no importa. Ambos se fueron. Un avión que los llevaba a un partido de polo en Palm Springs…

—Oh, lo siento.

—Está bien, cariño. A decir verdad, no los conocía lo suficiente como para extrañarlos.

—Un niño no debe crecer de esa manera—El fervor de su voz lo hizo sonreír.

—No. Estoy de acuerdo—le acarició la espalda— ¿Y tú, _cara_?

— ¿Qué tal la vida con Kakashi Haruno…O no debo preguntar?

Sakura suspiró.

—Me llevó a vivir con él cuando mis padres murieron, y siempre le estaré agradecida por eso. Yo era muy pequeña, verás, y no tenía dinero…Mi padre se había casado con una mujer que al abuelo no le parecía adecuada, y…

—Y—dijo Sasuke, tratando de controlar una ira repentina—seguramente hizo todo lo posible para hacérselo pagar a tu padre, sin importarle si eso te afectaba a ti, o a tu madre.

Hubo un tiempo en que Sakura hubiera defendido a su abuelo diciendo que había hecho lo que creía correcto, pero no ahora.

No ahora, que se había casado con un hombre que había hecho lo que él pensaba era correcto, y que era lo opuesto a lo que él hubiera querido para sí mismo, que había pensado sólo en los demás. En ella y en su hijo por nacer.

—Sí—dijo suavemente—no le importaba nadie más que él mismo. Pero mis padres fueron felices, Sasuke. Ellos se adoraban y me adoraban. Los amé tanto y luego…luego murieron y me fui a vivir con el abuelo, y…y…

Ella soltó una risilla tan triste que casi le rompió el corazón.

—Allí estuvo, cargando con el hijo de una mujer que nunca había reconocido, y que además era niña.

—Estoy seguro de que no ocultó su decepción—dijo Sasuke con voz áspera.

—No fui lo que él esperaba. Yo no tenía ningún interés en aprender a ser la esposa perfecta para su idea de marido perfecto.

—Un hombre elegido por él—dijo Sasuke, poniéndola debajo de él—Un gerente industrial, con la sangre tan azul como la de tu abuelo.

Sakura pasó los dedos por los rizos despeinados de Sasuke.

— ¿Estuviste allí escuchando todas aquellas conversaciones?—le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Un hombre que te pudiera controlar, como él no había podido hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Con qué rapidez había entendido.

—Sí.

—Y que amara más a Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno que a ti.

Sakura trató de mirar para otro lado, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Le tomó la cara entre las palmas y la mantuvo firme bajo su mirada. Los ojos femeninos brillaban, pero forzó una sonrisa.

—Y consiguió lo que quería—dijo a la ligera—Un sangre azul hasta la médula para Stafford-Coleridge-Hy…

Sasuke la calló con un beso profundo y apasionado.

—Me casé contigo—dijo con fiereza—no con el imperio financiero de tu abuelo.

—Está bien. No tienes que tratar de hacerlo parecer como si…como si…

—Me casé contigo porque estás embarazada de mi hijo. Y por eres una mujer fuerte, hermosa y fascinante.

—Por favor—Le temblaba la voz—No tiene que mentir.

—Nada de mentiras, _cara_. Ni ahora, ni nunca. ¿De verdad crees que me casé contigo para poner mis manos en ese maldito banco?

Mientras pronunciaba las palabras, Sasuke se dio cuenta que eran verdaderas. Se había casado con Sakura porque iba a tener a su hijo, y porque…porque… ¿Porque qué? La respuesta estaba tentadoramente cerca. Por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era demostrarle a su esposa que la deseaba.

—Mañana me comunicaré con tu abuelo y le diré que no quiero su banco.

— ¡Pero sí lo quieres! No voy a dejar que hagas eso por mí.

—Lo hago por mí, _cara_. Porque…porque…soy…soy feliz.

Vio la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su esposa y el corazón pareció expandírsele dentro del pecho.

—Soy muy feliz—dijo suavemente—y no tiene nada que ver con el banco de tu abuelo—Sasuke intercambió su peso para que Sakura pudiera sentir lo que le había producido estar recostado sobre ella—Estoy feliz por esto—le susurró—Mi hijo en tu vientre. Y tú, _anima mia_, siempre en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? _Anima mia_.

Él sonrió.

—Quiere decir que eres mi alma.

Las pestañas de Sakura brillaban por las lágrimas. ¿Era posible pasar de la desesperación a la alegría tan rápidamente? La respuesta llegó un instante después, cuando Sasuke se deslizó en su interior. Sí. Oh, sí, era posible.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró Sakura—Sasuke-kun…

Luego, durante un tiempo muy largo, no hubo otros sonidos que el golpeteo suave de la lluvia y la suavidad de los suspiros de los amantes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—_Buon Giorno,_ _Cara Mia_.

La voz suave de Sasuke fue la primera cosa que escuchó Sakura cuando despertó. Estaba acostada junto a él, y él estaba sobre su propio vientre, sonriéndole mientras ella abría los ojos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Qué manera tan perfecta de empezar un nuevo día. Una nueva vida.

—_Buon giorno_, Sasuke—dijo suavemente.

Ella casi se rió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Hablas italiano?

—Por supuesto—dijo, como si no pudiera haber ninguna duda al respecto.

—_Buon giorno. Buona notte. Grazie. Per favore. _Ah, y, por supuesto,_ espresso, cappuccino_, y…umh, _gelato_—sonrió— ¿Ves? Todo lo esencial. Buenos días. Buenas noches. Gracias, por favor, dos tipos de café y el mejor helado del mundo

— ¿Y cómo las aprendiste?—Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa—Ah…ya sé, un viaje escolar por Italia.

—Un viaje con la Academia Miss Benton por las Cinco Ciudades Famosas de Europa, si no te importa.

Ella le tocó los labios con la punta de su dedo, sonriendo cuando él se lo atrapó entre los dientes y le dio un mordisco feroz fingido.

—Doce jovencitas muy correctas, tres chaperonas aún más correctas, cinco ciudades, quince días—Ella puso los ojos en blanco—Verdaderamente memorable, pero no en la forma que Miss Benton hubiera querido. Evelyn se enfermó por tomar demasiada sopa de cebolla en París, Louise metió una botella de ouzo a escondidas en su habitación de Atenas y se agarró una cruda.

— ¿Una cruda?

—La única palabra en argot que la señorita Benton hubiera permitido para describirlo—dijo Sakura remilgadamente, con la risa bailando en sus ojos.

— ¿Y tú, _cara_? ¿Tomaste demasiada sopa? ¿Te agarraste una cruba?

—Cruda.

—_Si_. ¿Te agarraste una cruda con ouzo?

—Me comporté como la niñita obediente que siempre fui—En la sonrisa de Sakura se coló una mueca—Tampoco hubiese importado.

—Quieres decir que tu abuelo todavía no te prestaba ninguna atención—dijo Sasuke, envolviéndola en sus brazos mientras se ponía de costado.

—Quiero decir, que obediente o no, seguía siendo del sexo equivocado para un nieto Haruno.

Sasuke quería levantarse de la cama, volar a los Estados Unidos, tomar al viejo por el cuello y ponerlo de puntillas. Le diría que era un egoísta y estúpido hijo de puta, un insensible…

Pero en cambio, hizo una cosa mejor.

—Yo creo eres del sexo perfecto—murmuró, y deslizó su mano lentamente por su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió, como él había esperado que hiciera.

—Mmm En este momento, yo también lo creo.

— ¿Así que, aparte de ser una buena chica, cómo eras de adolescente?

—Tímida. Tranquila. Flaca como un palo.

La acarició una vez más.

—Me parece que has crecido desde entonces.

Eso le valió otra sonrisa.

—_Grazie_.

— ¿Te gustaría aprender más italiano?

Sakura envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—_Sei molto bella_—

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir, que eres muy hermosa—Las voz de Sasuke se hizo más ronca—Increíblemente bella, _cara_.

—_Grazie_.

—Respuesta equivocada.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿Gracias es la respuesta equivocada?—Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Bueno, y entonces qué tendría que haber respondido?

—Tendrías que haber dicho, _Baciami, Sasuke-kun, per favore_.

Sus labios se curvaron. Había entendido el juego.

—_Baciami, Sasuke-kun, per favore_—dijo suavemente.

—Con mucho gusto—susurró él, y la besó.

Otro beso. Y otro. Besos que se hacían más y más profundos, hasta que Sasuke supo que si seguían no habría vuelta atrás.

Gimió, la besó por última vez y rodó sobre su espalda.

Sakura hizo un sonido de protesta que fue directo a su corazón, entonces la acercó apretadamente a su lado.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer esta mañana.

— ¿Más importante que esto?

—No hay nada más importante que esto…excepto, quizás, nuestra cita a las diez con el Dr. Scarantino.

Ella se enderezó sobre un codo.

— ¿Quién?

—Hablé con mi médico para que me recomendara un médico para ti y el bebé.

— ¿Ya?

—Llamé hace horas—se burló él—mientras tu holgazaneabas en la cama.

— ¿Y por qué crees tú que yo estaba holgazaneando en la cama?

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron.

—Si respondo a esa pregunta, nos perderemos nuestra cita con el mejor OB-GIN de toda Roma.

Sakura apartó un mechón rubio de la frente de su marido y sonrió. Amaba la manera en que se liaba con la abreviatura.

—Después de eso, vamos a ir a pasear por la Via Condotti. ¿Te gusta Armani, _cara_? Valentino—le sonrió— ¿Quiénes son tus diseñadores favoritos, eh? Dime e iremos hoy mismo a visitar sus tiendas.

Su diseñador favorito era cualquiera pusiera en oferta sus diseños en el Soho[1]. Hacía ya rato que no aceptar dinero de su abuelo había significado cambiar de estilo de vida.

—Sasuke, traje una maleta, no es necesario.

—Y—dijo—luego una parada en Bulgari para comprar un anillo de bodas adecuado. Uno que sea de tu tamaño y que le diga al mundo que eres mía—Hizo una pausa, y su expresión se volvió seria—Hice otra cosa esta mañana, también. Envié un fax a tu abuelo informándole que no deseo adquirir el banco.

—No. Lo estuve pensado, y no puedo dejar que tú…

—La elección es mía, _cara,_ y ya la hice.

Las palabras fueron arrogantes, masculinas…y maravillosas. Sakura suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su marido.

—Tú eres suficiente para mí, Sakura. ¿Entiendes?

¿Lo era? Tenía que creerlo. Sasuke había sacrificado la posesión del imperio financiero de su abuelo por ella.

— ¿Lo entiendes?—dijo, haciéndola rodar sobre su espalda.

—Sí—dijo—sí…

La besó y la volvió a besar…y se olvidó de todo, menos de hacer el amor con su esposa.

Un príncipe y su princesa sin duda podrían atrasarse unos minutos para una cita.

El obstetra, no un _OB-G lo que sea_, sino _un médico lostetrico,_ era de mediana edad, agradable y, para alivio de Sakura, hablaba muy bien el inglés. Su conducta serena era justo lo que Sasuke necesitaba.

En algún momento, esperando en la oficina privada del médico, mientras examinaba a Sakura, había pasado de ser un hombre cuya esposa iba a tener un bebé, a uno cuya esposa estaba a punto de hacer algo que ninguna otra mujer del planeta había hecho antes. Se levantó de un salto cuando ella y el doctor volvieron a aparecer.

—_Cara_. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Por supuesto. Est…

— ¿Doctor, está bien mi esposa?

—Ella está bien, Príncipe.

— ¿El bebé también?

—El bebé también.

— ¿Está seguro?

El médico sonrió.

—Estoy seguro.

— ¿Y qué debemos hacer para que las cosas sigan así?

—Lo usual, Príncipe. Una dieta saludable. Ejercicio. Nada de cafeína, nada de cigarrillos.

— ¿Y eso es todo?

El médico abrió los brazos.

—Si. Eso es todo.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, el recuerdo de la noche y la mañana de repente fueron muy vívidos.

— ¿Y, ah…y qué hay de…ah…de las restricciones a…ah…sus actividades?

Sakura se ruborizó. El médico reprimió una sonrisa.

—Si se está refiriendo a las relaciones sexuales…

—Si.

—El sexo es una actividad perfectamente sana.

Sasuke estrechó la mano de Sakura.

— ¿Qué más deberíamos saber?

—En un par de semanas haremos algunas pruebas. Algo habitual que hacemos a todas las embarazadas—se apresuró a añadir el doctor, cuando vio que Sasuke palidecía—Es, ¿cómo se dice? _Pro forma_. Ultrasonido. Análisis de sangre. Nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Está seguro?

—Estoy seguro.

Momentos más tarde, en la acera, Sakura se detuvo y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—No quería avergonzarte delante del doctor—dijo en voz baja—pero…pero si lo deseas, se puede hacer una prueba adicional. Para el ADN. Para comprobar si es tu bebé.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y la silenció con un beso.

—No hay nada que necesites probarme, _cara_—murmuró— ¿Hemos acordado decirnos siempre la verdad, sí?

—_Sí_. Sí. Pero si…

—Nada de mentiras—dijo suavemente—No entre nosotros. Nunca.

Le compró más ropa de la que podría usar en la vida, y cuando le susurró que era un desperdicio de dinero porque pronto no entraría en ninguno de ellos, mantuvo una conversación aparte con uno de los dependientes, quien miró a Sakura y sonrió.

—Vamos a llevar todo esto—dijo Sasuke, señalando las pilas de pantalones y suéteres, vestidos y trajes que Sakura se había probado.

Luego volvieron rápidamente al coche para ir a una elegante boutique especializada en moda para mujeres embarazadas.

—Nunca voy a usar todas estas cosas—dijo Sakura cuando la nueva pila de prendas comenzó a crecer.

—Quiero que las tengas—dijo Sasuke.

Era una declaración, no una sugerencia. Así era como su marido afrontaba el mundo, con autoridad y determinación. Como lo había hecho ahora afrontando a su abuelo, porque la quería a ella, no a Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno. Parecía imposible.

Esos viajes de Sasuke a los Estados Unidos y sus reuniones con Kakashi demostraban que había querido el banco la misma manera, con autoridad y determinación. No lo suficiente como para casarse con ella, por supuesto…

Pero se había casado con ella, porque era lo que, según le había dicho, debía hacer una vez que supo que llevaba a su heredero. En otras palabras, había cumplido con las condiciones de Kakashi . ¿Por qué entonces insistía en rechazar la oferta ahora?

Por ella, sólo por ella, pensó Sakura, y algo maravilloso y un poco aterrador le conmovió el corazón.

En Bulgari miraron alianzas de boda de platino, tanto de hombres como de mujeres porque, dijo Sasuke, así como la esposa llevaba uno, el esposo también debía llevar un anillo. Una afirmación simple que llenó de alegría a Sakura.

¿Realmente había sido ayer que había estado ante un juez, con el corazón tan frío como los votos que pronunció y que la habían atado a este hombre? Ahora, su corazón sentía todo menos frío.

— ¿Sakura?

Levantó la vista y vio que Sasuke la estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—En qué estás pensando, _cara_—dijo suavemente.

Para sus adentros pensó, _En que estaba equivocada sobre ti, marido. En que eres un hombre amable, generoso, maravilloso…_Pero ni siquiera ella sería tan tonta como para desnudar su alma con tanta rapidez.

—Estaba pensando que…va a ser difícil elegir los anillos cuando son todos tan hermosos.

—Entonces déjame simplificar las cosas y…

—Sasuke—dijo rápidamente— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres el banco?

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¿No me hiciste la misma pregunta hace un rato?

—Pero…

— ¿Pero qué? Ya te di mi respuesta. Hay otros bancos—le dijo mientras ladeaba su sonrisa—Además, este banco precisamente debió haber sido tuyo.

—Eso es imposible. Mi abuelo…

Sasuke la hizo callar con un beso.

—Ahora—dijo en voz baja, apoyando la frente contra la de ella—estamos eligiendo los anillos…Es un día caluroso y has estado de pie demasiado tiempo.

—Yo no. Estuve sentada en el coche, en las tiendas…estoy sentada aquí.

—Hay un pequeño café en esta misma calle. Giorgio te llevará.

— ¡Si está en la misma calle Giorgio no me llevará!

—Bien, entonces camina hasta allí, elige una mesa con sombrilla, y pide un _espresso_ para mí y una limonada para ti.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo la impresión de que estás queriendo seducirme para que me vaya.

Sasuke le sonrió de un modo que la hizo ruborizarse.

—Tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, _cara_—le susurró—te lo prometo. Por el momento, espérame en el café—hizo una pausa…—Por favor.

¿Cómo podía rehusarse después de eso? Sakura se puso de puntillas y dio un ligero beso a la boca de su marido.

La cafetería estaba atestada, pero encontró una mesa a la resguardo de una brillante sombrilla _Cinzano_ de color amarillo. Cumplidamente ordenó _espresso_ para Sasuke y un refresco para ella, y esperó.

Momentos después, lo vio venir. Ella empezó a sonreír, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en asombro.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una pregunta tonta. Había caído de rodillas ante ella, y eso no sólo captó su atención, sino la de todos los demás.

Él tomó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y reveló un anillo que brillaba con todo el esplendor que un exquisito conjunto de diez quilates de diamantes podía ofrecer.

—Sakura—dijo en voz baja—Sé que debería haber hecho esta pregunta ayer, pero como dice el viejo refrán «Nunca es tarde cuando la dicha es buena»—Le tomó la mano y puso el anillo en su dedo— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos de Sakura.

—Sí—dijo ella, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo—Oh, sí, Sasuke-kun, sí, sí, sí.

La cafetería se llenó de aplausos mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo besaba. Y, al igual que antes, supo la terrible verdad. Estaba profunda y apasionadamente enamorada de su marido.

También había comprado las alianzas, por supuesto. Una ancha adornada con diamantes para ella, y una versión más austera del mismo anillo para él.

Varias semanas después, Sakura miraría el solitario y la alianza que brillaban en su mano izquierda y aún se preguntaría cómo pudo haber sucedido todo esto.

¿No tenía que mediar un tiempo para enamorarse? ¿No tenías que conocer a la persona? ¿Qué le gusta y qué le disgusta, sus comidas y sus películas favoritas y todo eso?

Ella y Sasuke seguían aprendiendo esas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas parecía terriblemente importante. Una mirada a los ojos de su marido en aquel bar y ella se sentía al borde. Tal vez había ocurrido cuando se conocieron. Tal vez lo que había experimentado en los brazos de Sasuke esa primera noche había sido más que sexo alucinante. Tal vez incluso entonces, había sido amor.

¿Qué importaba? Amaba a su marido. Él era todo lo que ella quería, aún cuando ella nunca había sabido lo que quería.

Hubo un hombre, una vez, cuando estaba en la universidad. Habían hablado de un futuro, juntos, de cómo iba a estar ahí para ella, apoyando su decisión de ejercer su carrera, aún después de casados. Todo muy lindo, hasta que llegó el momento de inscribirse en los cursos de postgrado, y entonces ella le contó sobre su abuelo, de cómo pensaba que era una tontería que hiciera cursos de postgrado, de lo difícil que sería hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a dejar que una mujer heredara el SCH.

— ¿Quieres decir que podrías no heredar la empresa?—le había dicho. Esa noche la había dejado en el departamento que ella compartía con otras tres chicas y le había dicho—Yo te llamo—Nunca lo hizo. Él había sido su único amante hasta la noche que conoció a Sasuke.

Sasuke, que la quería sin importar lo que representaba. Sasuke, al que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

Quería decírselo. Quería tomarle el rostro entre las manos, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle.

—Sasuke-kun, marido mío, te adoro…

Pero no podía. Ella era una mujer independiente, con dos títulos, una mujer que podía mantenerse firme ante una manada de negociadores exigentes, pero que cuando se trataba de amor, no podía decir las palabras sin escucharlas primero. Algún día, pronto, Sasuke las diría.

Le diría que la amaba. Porque sin dudas, la amaba. Sus acciones, su forma de hacerle el amor, su sacrificio respecto del banco…

¿Por qué un hombre haría esas cosas, si no era por amor? Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que dijera las palabras.

Excepto…excepto que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, una duda crecía. Sasuke era el mismo, bueno, cariñoso, generoso, apasionado. Tan apasionado, aún cuando su vientre se ponía cada vez más redondeado, que había veces que ella lloraba de alegría cuando alcanzaba el clímax en sus brazos.

Pero una vocecita había empezado a susurrarle cosas que ella no quería oír.

_¿Estás segura, Sakura?_ le decía con malicia. _¿Será que realmente te dirá que te ama? ¿Estás segura de que no te está manipulando de la misma forma en que lo hacía tu abuelo, cuando te hacía creer que tú te encargarías del banco? La treta de Kakashi te mantuvo dócil. Tal vez esto sea un ardid de Sasuke. Para domarte, para mantenerte calentando su cama._

Eran pensamientos feos. Y falsos, absolutamente falsos. Sakura los bloqueaba…pero a veces, en lo más oscuro de la noche, la voz volvía a susurrarle, y cuando lo hacía, se le enfriaba el corazón.

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca, y Sasuke se lo había recordado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le preguntó, y él sonrió satisfecho, diciéndole que conocía la fecha desde el día en que se casaron.

—Está en tu pasaporte, ¿recuerdas? Escondido en mi caja fuerte Es—dijo—un cumpleaños importante.

—Veinticinco—dijo ella, y dio un suspiro dramático—Un cuarto de siglo.

Sasuke se rió y la levantó en sus brazos.

—Lo digo en serio, _cara_. Es importante—Sus ojos se oscurecieron—Quiero que tengas un día muy especial. Viajaremos al norte, a la Toscana. Tengo una casa allí. Es mucho más pequeña que el _palazzo_, muy tranquila y muy privada…—sonrió—Te llevaré a mi pequeña _trattoria_ favorita para que puedas practicar tu italiano, ordenando todos los platos locales.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Suena maravilloso. No puedo esperar.

—Y yo no puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando te dé tu regalo de cumpleaños. Creo…sé que te hará muy feliz.

La puso sobre sus pies y Sakura se tocó el vientre con las manos.

—Ya me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo—dijo suavemente.

Sasuke puso su mano sobre la de ella justo cuando el bebé dio su primera patada.

Nunca olvidaría la mirada incrédula del rostro masculino.

— ¿Eso fue mi hijo?

—O tu hija.

Él la besó. Y después de eso, dejó de escuchar esa voz maliciosa, porque, sin lugar a dudas, lo que le susurraba era mentira.

* * *

[1] Soho: Barrio de Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York, caracterizado por su bohemia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

El cumpleaños de Sakura cayó de sábado, lo cual era, dijo Sasuke, ideal para visitar la casa en la Toscana.

—Tiene una piscina desbordante, una tina tipo jacuzzi y una terraza que da al valle. No hay sirvientes, sólo un ama de llaves viene un par de veces a la semana—Tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y la besó—Tendremos toda la intimidad que podríamos desear, _cara_, así te podré enseñar algunas palabras nuevas de mi idioma y, mejor aún, mostrarte exactamente lo que significan. ¿Qué te parece?

Sonaba maravilloso. Casi demasiado para ser cierto, pero todo en las últimas semanas había sido así. La única cosa que lo haría más perfecto sería que Sasuke le dijera que la amaba. Sakura tenía la esperanza de que ese fuera el regalo especial del que le había hablado. Una declaración dulce de su amor. Entonces, la vida sería perfecta.

Habían planeado salir temprano el viernes por la mañana, pero Sasuke tuvo que ir a su oficina primero para solucionar una emergencia menor. Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal.

—Regresaré en una hora, no más—le dijo, mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

—Ni un minuto más—accedió ella, y lo besó de nuevo.

Él sonrió, pero luego su expresión se puso seria.

— ¿Eres feliz aquí, conmigo, _cara_?

Ella respondió presionando a su vez la boca sobre la de él.

—A veces…—dijo abrazándola—A veces creo que fue el destino el que te envió a tropezarte conmigo, delante de aquel hotel, y el que nos envió al mismo club nocturno—Le tomó la cara entre sus manos—y, últimamente, creo también que deberíamos recompensar esa bondad del destino haciendo las paces con tu abuelo.

Sakura suspiró.

—Lo sé. He pensado en ello. Está viejo y débil. Y supongo que, a su manera, hizo lo que creyó correcto.

Sasuke le rozó suavemente la boca.

—Me alegro de que te sientas así, _cara_, porque…porque eso juega en favor de mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

— ¿Hacer las paces con Kakashi ? No entiendo.

—Ya lo entenderás—dijo, y volvió a besarla—Te lo explicaré este fin de semana, te lo prometo.

— ¡Sasuke! Eso no es justo. Dame al menos una pista.

—Una pista. Mmm—sonrió—Está bien—le puso la mano sobre el vientre redondeado—Una parte del regalo es tanto para ti como para nuestro bebé.

— ¡Vaya pista! ¡Estoy más confundida que antes!

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Una más, mujer, y después mis labios quedarán sellados.

—Veamos…—Le tomó la mano, se la dio vuelta y trazó con el dedo una línea de la palma—Veo un viaje en tu futuro—dijo con el tono solemne de una pitonisa. Luego alzó la vista y sonrió—No más preguntas, _Principessa_. _Sasuke el Magnifico_ ha terminado de contarte el futuro, por ahora.

Sakura se rió.

—Eres un hombre difícil, Sasuke el Magnífico.

—Y tú eres suave, _cara_—dijo con voz ronca—tan suave como la seda, en mis brazos.

Un beso largo y profundo, y luego corrió por las escaleras, se metió en su Ferrari y se fue rugiendo. Sakura se quedó mirando hasta que desapareció. Entonces volvió a entrar en el _palazzo_ y se dirigió hacia la terraza con vistas al jardín trasero, sonriendo mientras miraba los colores bulliciosos de las flores.

¿Una pista? Sasuke se lo había dicho todo.

—Su regalo especial de cumpleaños era un viaje a Nueva York y una reconciliación con Kakashi . Era un gesto muy generoso de su esposo, porque Sasuke era un hombre orgulloso. El intento de su abuelo para manipularlo había fracasado debido a su orgullo. Ahora, él lo pasaba por alto y hacía las paces, por el bien de ella y el de su hijo.

—Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke-kun—susurró en voz baja—un hombre maravilloso.

— ¿_Signora?_

Sakura se dio vuelta.

— ¿Sí, Anna?

—He terminado de empacar su maleta.

—Gracias—Ridículo en verdad. Ella era perfectamente capaz de empacar sus propias cosas, pero Sasuke insistió en que Anna lo hiciera. Cuanto más adelante iba en su embarazo, más convencido estaba él de que tenía ser tratada con cuidados extras.

—Puse todas las cosas que usted pidió. Tops de algodón, pantalones de lino, pero me pregunto… ¿Usted y el Príncipe cenarán afuera? ¿Le empaco algunos vestidos largos? ¿Un bolso de noche? ¿Zapatos?

Era una excelente pregunta y sólo Sasuke sabía la respuesta.

—No lo sé—dijo Sakura un poco risueña—Gracias por pensar en ello. Llamaré a mi marido y le preguntaré.

El teléfono más cercano estaba en el estudio de Sasuke. Ella había estado en ese lugar a menudo, sentada acurrucada en un rincón del sofá, leyendo, mientras él comprobaba sus e-mailes. Ahora, por primera vez, estaba sentada detrás del inmenso escritorio antiguo. Tomo el teléfono y llamó a su oficina.

Sasuke contestó después de varios tonos.

— ¿_Cara_? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Bien. Bien. Por un momento, pensé…

—Sasuke-kun—dijo suavemente—en realidad, estoy bien. Sólo quería preguntar si…

—Estoy en una comunicación con París. ¿Puedo ponerte en espera unos minutos?

Ella le aseguró que podía y se dispuso a esperar.

En la línea telefónica comenzó a sonar una música suave y Sakura comenzó a tararear _dah—dah—dahing_ un poco fuera de tono. Todavía tarareando, tomó un lápiz del escritorio, y un trozo de papel y comenzó a dibujar figuras de palo de bebés, mamás y papás…

Luego se detuvo. ¿Qué era eso?

Un fax. Un fax con el membrete de su abuelo, fechado dos días después de la boda con Sasuke.

_Estimado Príncipe Uchiha . Una vez más, repito lo que le dije cuando llamó por teléfono. Estoy encantado con la noticia de su matrimonio con mi nieta…_

Bien, ella sabía de qué se trataba esto. Era la respuesta de Kakashi a Sasuke cuando este le dijo que no compraría el banco.

_Estoy igualmente encantado con su recordatorio de mi compromiso de venta de Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno._

Repentinamente el lápiz cayó de los dedos paralizados de Sakura, sobre la mesa.

_También quiero asegurarles que estoy avanzando con la documentación necesaria para proceder a la venta. Tomará un par de semanas, pero le aseguro, Príncipe, que todo será según lo convenido._

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco salvaje.

¿Sasuke nunca le había dicho a su abuelo que no compraría el SCH?

No. Tenía que haber un error…

Pero no lo había. La prueba estaba justo debajo del fax. Un documento legal de páginas y más páginas. La última de ellas era la que importaba. La que afirmaba que _Uchiha International_ era ahora el dueño de Stafford-Coleridge-Haruno.

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano. ¡Dios! ¡Dios bendito! Su marido le había mentido. De la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando la había tenido en sus brazos y prometido que nunca habría mentiras entre ellos.

El banco era suyo. Por eso se había casado con ella, después de todo. Por el banco. Y encima diciéndole que iba a ser su regalo especial de cumpleaños.

¡Claro, él no podía mantener el secreto para siempre! Era una operación destinada a aparecer en revistas y periódicos, y tenía que darle la noticia antes de eso pasara. Por eso la llevaba lejos.

Pasaría todo el fin de semana haciéndole el amor, y cuando estuviera completamente deslumbrada por todas esas horas en sus brazos, le diría lo que había hecho.

Que había comprado el banco, y lo haría sonar como si acabara de hacerlo, y le diría que lo había hecho exclusivamente para que ella se reconciliara con su abuelo. Que lo había hecho por ella. Y esa sería la mayor mentira de todas.

Todo, todo lo que había hecho, fue en beneficio de él. Todo había sido en preparación de este momento. Su supuesta preocupación por ella. Su afecto por ella. Su amor por ella y, está bien, nunca había utilizado la palabra, pero había empezado creer que la amaba, que la quería por ella misma, no por el banco…

— ¿_Cara_?

El banco. Ese horrible banco. El banco, que siempre había sido más importante que ella, primero con Santiago, y ahora con Sasuke.

— ¿_Cara_? ¿Estás ahí?

La garganta de Sakura estaba apretada. No de tristeza, sino de ira, de rabia. Una rabia que la calaba hasta los huesos y calentaba su sangre.

—Estoy aquí, Príncipe Uchiha —dijo suavemente—Pero no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sakura? Sakura…

Ella dejó caer el teléfono y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. La habitación de su marido, la habitación que había compartido de buena gana, porque había creído en él y en la vida que, pensaba ella, estaban construyendo juntos.

Su maleta estaba en la cama. La volcó, abrió las puertas del vestidor, y empezó a sacar a los tirones la ropa de las perchas, la ropa que había traído de Nueva York. Las fue arrojando a la maleta y, maldita sea, estaba parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Lágrimas, ¿y por qué? Estaba enfadada, no herida. ¡Oh Dios, no herida!

Se le escapó un sollozo. Rápidamente se obligó a cerrar la maleta, la tomó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando Anna levantó la vista y la vio.

—_Principessa_—la voz de Anna sonaba horrorizada—_Principessa_. ¿Qué está haciendo? Usted no puede levantarla.

—Lo estoy haciendo—dijo Sakura—Sólo mírame.

—Pero _Principessa_… ¿_Giorgio? ¡Giorgio, venuto qui!_ Rápido, Giorgio.

Giorgio miraba desconcertado, apresurándose hacia Anna desde la zona de la cocina.

—Giorgio—Sakura tomó aliento—Bien. Quiero ir al aeropuerto.

El hombre la miró.

—Al aeropuerto, Giorgio. Quiero que me lleves allí.

Él la miró sin comprender.

—_L'aeroporto, ¿capite?_ ¡Maldita sea, sé que me entiende!

—_Principessa_—Anna se retorcía las manos ansiosamente—_Per favore_, no puedo dejarla hacer esto. El príncipe…

— ¡Al diablo con el príncipe! Dile a Giorgio que me lleve al aeropuerto, o saldré por esa puerta y comenzaré a caminar.

Anna tragó audiblemente. También Giorgio. Sakura bajó corriendo el resto de las escaleras y pasó junto a ellos.

—_Attesta_—gritó Giorgio—Yo lo haré.

Un momento después, atravesaban velozmente el portón de entrada a bordo del gran Mercedes, y el _palazzo_ fue haciéndose una mancha en el horizonte.

Sakura eligió una línea aérea al azar. Giorgio quiso aparcar el Mercedes para poder llevar la maleta al interior, pero ella le dijo que las dejara al borde de la acera. Una vez que lo hiciera, se bajaría del coche y correría hacia la Terminal.

Sabía que pronto ya no habría tiempo. Sasuke vendría detrás de ella. Sería un hueco en su orgullo si la dejara escapar.

El destino estaba cooperando. No había nadie en la cola de venta de boletos. Sí, había un vuelo a Nueva York esta mañana. Sí, había un asiento disponible.

Gracias a Dios, Sakura todavía tenía su antigua tarjeta de crédito…pero no tenía su pasaporte.

—Lo siento, señora Haruno—le dijo la recepcionista amablemente—pero no puedo emitir un boleto si no tiene pasaporte.

—Tengo uno—dijo Sakura desesperadamente—pero no puedo obtenerlo. Mi marido…

La máscara de cortesía del empleado dio paso a una mirada de empatía.

—Entiendo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. ¿Es usted estadounidense? Tal vez si va a su embajada…

—No me van a ayudar. Mi marido es…Mi marido es…

—Yo soy su marido—gruñó una voz imperiosa.

Sakura se dio vuelta. Sasuke se encontraba justo detrás de ella, sus ojos negros mostraban una ira apenas controlada.

—Soy el Príncipe Sasuke Namikaze Uchiha —dijo—y mi esposa está en lo cierto. Su embajada no la puede ayudar—Su mano se cerró apretadamente sobre el codo femenino—Nadie la puede ayudar—le dijo fríamente—porque ella me pertenece.

—Vete—jadeó Sakura—Vete Sasuke, o…

— ¿O qué?—Sus labios hicieron una mueca— ¿Crees que hacer una escena te ayuda? Te lo prometo, no lo hará. ¿Recuerdas cómo Giorgio junta sus talones para saludarme?—Su boca se torció—La policía hará lo mismo. Este es mi país, y yo soy un príncipe.

Sakura se quedó mirando a este extraño frío y arrogante, que era su marido.

—Te odio—dijo con calma—Te desprecio, Sasuke, ¿Sabes?

Él asió la maleta, apretó su agarre en el codo y comenzó a caminar. Ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

La llevó fuera de la terminal. Su Ferrari se encontraba en la acera, y el gran Mercedes justo delante de él.

Giorgio saltó del coche, abrió la puerta trasera, echó un vistazo a la cara de su jefe y se apresuró a ir a su asiento, detrás del volante.

—Entra.

— ¡No voy a entrar! Me voy, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

Sasuke gruñó una palabra, la levantó y la metió en el coche. Luego subió a su lado y golpeó con el puño cerrado la división de privacidad. El Mercedes arrancó y se mezcló en el tráfico de salida del aeropuerto.

—Ahora—dijo, volviéndose a mirarla con ojos calientes y furiosos—dime que crees que estás haciendo.

—Dile a Giorgio que gire este coche—Sakura se deslizó hasta el borde del asiento y golpeó la división— ¿Giorgio? Llévame de vuelta al aeropuerto.

No hubo respuesta. El coche siguió avanzando.

—Te estoy dejando, Sasuke—le dijo Sakura— ¿Me escuchas? Te dejo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

—No tendré que hacer nada—Sasuke se cruzó los brazos—la aduana lo hará por mí. No tiene pasaporte.

—Conseguiré uno. Llamaré a la Embajada de los Estados Unidos, a la que le importará un comino que seas un príncipe, sobre todo cuando les cuente que eres realmente un tipo arrogante, embaucador y mentiroso…

—Ten cuidado, _cara_. No es prudente echar más leña a un fuego que ya está ardiendo.

Era duro estar tan cerca de él y mirar esos ojos, que ella tontamente había creído que brillaban de amor por ella. Ahora eran fríos, inexpresivos, vacíos. De repente, Sakura se sintió insoportablemente cansada. Estaba en lo cierto. Él era un príncipe y un machista.

Él tenía todos los ases, y ella ninguno. Le había mentido. La había herido de la peor manera posible.

Pero también había mostrado bondad. Tenía que haber una pizca de bondad para ella en su corazón. Sakura se hundió en el asiento.

—No hagas esto—le susurró—Por favor, Sasuke. Simplemente deja que me vaya.

—Antes me llamabas Sasuke-kun.

Lo miró. La voz masculina había sonado baja y la ira en sus ojos había sido sustituida por el desconcierto…Pero era un buen actor. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Un error—dijo—Todo fue un error.

—_Cara_. No entiendo. Cuando me fui estabas feliz. Y la siguiente cosa que supe…

—Lo siguiente que debes saber—dijo, tratando de parecer fría y reprimir las lágrimas—la siguiente cosa que debes saber, es que el juego se terminó.

— ¿Qué juego? ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—De tu juego. De este juego. Tú y yo—respiró profundamente—Se terminó. No te quiero más.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres más? ¿Qué pasó?

—Recuperé la cordura, eso es lo que pasó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiere decir que me di cuenta de que esto fue una…una broma. Tú, yo y esta farsa de matrimonio.

— ¿Eso es para ti nuestro matrimonio? ¿Una broma?

Otro cambio de tono, y hubo una advertencia en eso, pero Sakura estaba más allá de cualquier advertencia.

—Tú sabes lo que es.

Gritó cuando la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se aplastaron contra los de ella en un beso salvaje y profundo, pero que no tocó su corazón.

Había perdido el poder de seducirla. Nunca tendría ese poder sobre ella de nuevo…excepto…excepto… ¡Dios, iba a llorar!

Ya lo estaba haciendo, las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos mientras luchaba por contenerlas, no quería darle la satisfacción de verla llorar, porque…porque no había nada sobre lo que llorar. Ella no lo quería, nunca lo había querido.

—Ya no te amo—dijo sin aliento, rompiendo el contacto.

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Sasuke enarcó las cejas.

—Es extraño. ¿Cómo puedes «ya» no amarme, cuando nunca antes me dijiste me amabas?

—Quiero decir…quiero decir que no te amo, aún cuando creí que así era.

—Sin embargo, nunca me dijiste esas palabras.

—Ya te dije, pensé que te amaba. Pero no era así. Todo era sexo, y tú lo sabías, y por eso lo utilizaste en mi contra.

—Ya veo. Usé el sexo para hacer que te enamoraras de mí.

—Sí. No. No estaba enamorada de ti. ¡Maldita sea, estás torciendo todo, como siempre lo haces!

— ¿Qué cosa torcí antes?

—Lo sabes muy bien. ¡Y no me prestaré a esto! No te voy a dar la oportunidad de que me convenzas para que no me vaya, porque he tomado una decisión. ¡Te dejo, y no perderás nada, porque el banco ya está en tu bolsillo!

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? ¿El banco está en mi bolsillo?

Sakura golpeó su puño contra el pecho masculino.

—No t…—gritó—No te burles de mí. ¡No mientas! ¡No, no, no…!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. Se podía fingir que se odiaba al hombre que era dueño del corazón de una sólo por un momento, porque luego, la enormidad de perderlo y de haber sido sólo un peón que no significaba nada para él, se convertía en algo demasiado doloroso de soportar.

Ella trató de zafarse de sus manos.

—Por favor—dijo con voz entrecortada—por favor, Sasuke, si guardas algún sentimiento por mí, deja que me vaya.

—_Cara_—dijo él, rodeándola con sus brazos y poniéndola sobre su regazo, a pesar de su oposición—Cuéntame que pasó. ¿Qué te lastimó? Dímelo, y así quizás dejaré que te vayas.

—Lo que pasó—dijo estremeciéndose atormentada—es que descubrí la verdad.

—No—dijo él con suavidad—no creo que sepas la verdad, porque si la supieras, porque si te la hubiera dicho hace tiempo, no estarías llorando en mis brazos.

—No estoy llorando—dijo Sakura, temblando por los sollozos.

—Claro que no. Eres demasiado fuerte para llorar. ¿Verdad, _cara_?—Sonría con ternura mientras tomaba un pañuelo de lino blanco de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba—Te dije que algún día incursionaría en el negocio de los pañuelos.

Sakura se secó los ojos, se sonó la nariz, y luego apretó el pañuelo en el puño.

—Ahora. ¿De qué se trata esa verdad que ha hecho que quieras dejarme?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Encontré el fax.

— ¿Qué fax?

—El de mi abuelo, asegurándote que te vendería el banco.

Él puso cara larga.

—Ah.

—Sí. Y por cierto, encontré todo. El fax y los documentos que demostraban que la venta se había efectuado.

— ¿Qué más encontraste?

Su tono era neutral. Al menos no iba a tratar de negar la verdad.

— ¿No te parece suficiente?—Su voz se quebró—Me casé contigo. Accedí a vivir contigo, ser tu esposa. ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no ibas a comprar el banco? ¿Por qué has hecho que me…que me enam…

— ¿Qué, _cara_?—Con ternura acarició los rizos sobre sus mejillas llevándolos hacia atrás— ¿Qué provoqué que hicieras?

¿Por qué seguir ocultándolo? Su orgullo estaba por los suelos, y cuando todo esto terminara, ya no habría más nada que perder. Entonces se iría. No podía vivir así, amarlo y saber que nunca le correspondería.

Porque sí, ella lo amaba. A pesar de todo, ella lo amaba. Siempre lo amaría.

—_Cara_—dijo Sasuke en voz baja— ¿Me estás diciendo que me amas?

Ella no respondió.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se encontró aterrado por lo que podía llegar a responder una mujer, porque si su esposa no le decía que lo amaba…si no lo hacía, estaría perdido. Perdido, porque la amaba con todo su corazón. Siempre la amaría. Los votos que había pronunciado eran hasta la muerte, y aún eso estaba equivocado, porque él la amaría hasta entonces, y más allá.

Meses atrás, una mujer había tropezado con él en la calle y lo había dejado con una furia que no había sido capaz de entender.

Al verla de nuevo, en un club nocturno esa misma noche, la furia se había transformado en un deseo tan salvaje, que lo había desconcertado. Y por las idas y venidas del destino, se había casado con ella. Se había dicho a sí mismo que lo hacía por el niño que habían concebido, pero aún así, en el fondo de su ser, él sabía que lo había hecho por una razón más simple. La amaba.

Y ese amor había crecido hasta ser la cosa más importante de su vida. Pero era demasiado idiota…está bien, demasiado cobarde para admitirlo. Después de todo, nunca había amado a nadie antes.

No. Eso no era cierto. Había amado a sus padres, pero ellos no lo habían amado a él. Había amado a su _gran-nonna_, pero había muerto. Incluso había querido a un par de sus institutrices, pero habían desaparecido como nubes de humo.

Él no quería, no podía, permitirse ser vulnerable una vez más.

En su lugar, había usado otras maneras de demostrar lo que sentía por su esposa.

El anillo de compromiso. Las alianzas. _Dio_, jamás pensó que querría llevar un anillo.

¿No era un anillo una versión más civilizada de grilletes? Resultó que no. Un anillo era una manera de decirle al mundo que adoraba a su esposa.

Su problema, entonces, fue decírselo a su esposa.

Las palabras lo habían aterrorizado. ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Así que había sacado de entre manos un plan que parecía ingenioso. Le diría a su abuelo que no quería comprar el banco.

Y a juzgar por lo sucedido había sido bueno. La sonrisa de Sakura cuando le dijo lo que había hecho, lo había llenado de felicidad…

Luego, un poco más tarde, había pensado en algo mejor.

Compraría el banco, y luego se lo daría a su esposa como regalo. Un plan muy astuto, muy brillante…y muy estúpido.

Su plan había fracasado. Y ahora, su esposa quería abandonarlo. No, pensó con fiereza, no…

—Sakura—Sasuke respiró profundamente—Te he hecho una pregunta, _cara_. Te pregunté si me amas.

—Sasuke…

—Pero fue un error. Debería haber hablado yo primero. Debería haberte dicho…que te adoro, _bellissima mia_. Que no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti—Ella negó con la cabeza, volteándola hacia el otro lado, pero él le tomó de la barbilla, suavemente pero con firmeza, y la obligó a mirarlo—Eres mi corazón, Sakura. Eres mi vida.

—Sasuke. Vi los papeles. Vi…

El Mercedes se había detenido hacía rato. Sasuke miró hacia afuera, a la ancha escalinata que conducía al _palazzo_. Giorgio, hombre inteligente, no estaba a la vista, pero la puerta principal del _palazzo_ estaba abierta.

Sasuke cargó a su esposa desde el coche, luego por las escalinatas y entró a la casa. Ella le dijo que la dejara en el suelo, pero él la besó en silencio, la llevó al estudio y suavemente la depositó en el suelo.

Pero no quería correr ningún riesgo, así que mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella mientras revolvía los papeles de su escritorio hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y se lo ofreció a ella.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—El regalo que tenía intención de darte este fin de semana, y que esperaba reemplazaran las palabras que era demasiado cobarde para decir: Te amo, te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos aún inundados de lágrimas.

—Léelo—le pidió suavemente—_Per favore_, cariño, te lo ruego. Léelo.

Sakura lentamente tomó el documento y empezó a leer.

Cuando iba por la mitad, parpadeó, levantó la mirada y meneó la cabeza.

—Sasuke. No entiendo. Esto dice…

—Dice que ese condenado banco es tuyo, _amante_.

—Pero no puede ser. Mi abuelo…

—Me lo vendió a mí. Y tan pronto como fue mío, les dije a mis abogados que cambiaran el nombre del propietario, de Uchiha International a Sakura Haruno Uchiha —Su voz se suavizó—Siempre debió ser tuyo, _cara_. Y ahora, lo es.

—Quieres decir que lo compraste para luego…

—Si. Es mi regalo para ti, un regalo que te doy con todo el amor de mi corazón, ahora y siempre. Tienes que creerme. Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Y luego Sakura estuvo en sus brazos, con la boca sobre la suya, y los documentos de transferencia de la propiedad del SCH por parte del esposo a la esposa, en el piso, donde pertenecían, porque nada era, ni nunca sería, tan importante como el amor entre el príncipe Sasuke Namikaze Uchiha y su princesa…

Al menos, nada fue más importante hasta el nacimiento de un pequeño príncipe, unos meses más tarde. Su nombre era Sasuke Kakashi Namikaze Uchiha .

Sí, fue llamado como su padre y su abuelo, porque resultó increíble cómo la noticia del embarazo de su única nieta había dulcificado al severo y frío anciano.

Y cuando el pequeño Sasuke, Nickie, para adoración de sus padres, tuvo dos semanas de edad, asistió al primer gran evento de su vida.

El matrimonio, el matrimonio real de su madre y su padre porque, según dijo su papá, una mujer hermosa se merecía una boda hermosa.

Sakura llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y orquídeas rosadas, sacadas del invernadero del _palazzo_. Su vestido era de encaje color crema y tenía una cola que fluía. Sasuke llevaba un traje de etiqueta negro con un pimpollo de rosa blanca en la solapa.

El bebé vestía de blanco, también, un pequeño traje de seda hecho a mano por Anna, que había llorado cuando se le preguntó si quería ser la madrina del bebé.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el invernadero del _palazzo_, iluminado por cientos de velas blancas y perfumado por miles de rosas blancas, mientras un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba suavemente una música de fondo.

Fue una boda pequeña a la que sólo asistieron Kakashi Haruno, un par de amigos de Sakura de sus días universitarios y, por supuesto, dos consumados solteros amigos del novio, un español llamado Gaara y un griego llamado Suigetsu.

Ambos le dieron una palmada en el hombro a Sasuke, y besaron a la novia, diciéndole que estaban felices por ellos, pero por lo bajo y mirándose sobre sus copas de excelente vino, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el matrimonio estaba bien para Sasuke, pero nunca sería adecuado para ellos.

Aunque, admitió Suigetsu, Sasuke ciertamente parecía feliz. Bastaba con ver cómo sonreía. La forma en que besó a su hijo para darle las buenas noches cuando Anna dijo que era hora de llevar al bebé a la cama. La forma en que bailó con su esposa, y cómo se la llevó en brazos en medio de la noche, besándola y cruzando el invernadero, hasta entrar en el _palazzo_.

—Es momento de hacer un brindis—dijo Gaara, levantando su copa.

Suigetsu lo miró y sonrió. Ambos sabían exactamente cómo supuestamente debería seguir el viejo brindis, pero no esta noche. Nunca más, en lo que a Sasuke se refería.

—Por Sasuke—dijo Gaara, y chocaron sus copas.

—Y por Sakura—añadió Suigetsu—Para que vivan felices por siempre.

Los invitados aplaudieron y el sonido fluyó a través de la suavidad de la noche, colándose por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación del segundo piso, donde Sasuke estaba dejando a la novia sobre sus pies.

—Te quiero—murmuró él contra su boca.

—_Ti amo_—dijo ella, contra la de él.

Luego la empujó suavemente hasta la cama, donde renovaron sus votos de amor, esta vez con sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones.

Fin


End file.
